El Camino Seguro a la Independencia Telefónica
by Megawacky Max
Summary: Dos chicas diferentes. Un problema similar. Una odisea increíble en el Camino Seguro a la Independencia Telefónica.
1. La veda telefónica

**  
-o- **

El Camino Seguro a la Independencia Telefónica   
  
Una historia de **  
Megawacky Max **

-o- 

Nota del Autor:   
Deseo agradecer enormemente a mi amigo _Tronkan Trok_, de quien surgió esta idea luego de un extraño chat sobre un sueño todavía más extraño. Esas cosas pasan... no se sorprendan.   
**  
-o- **

Prólogo 

No era una mañana más en Hillwood. Debería haberlo sido, pero no fue así. El Destino preparaba la escena de una obra maquiavélica en la que dos opuestos no tan opuestos deberían unir fuerzas. Una colisión de personalidades, una selección de opciones, y un único objetivo a alcanzar: 

_El Camino Seguro a la Independencia Telefónica._

**  
-o- **

Capítulo 1   
La veda telefónica 

El sol asomaba su brillo, dando muestras de lo que sería un día caluroso. Hacía mucho que no llovía; ni siquiera se observaban nubes a la distancia. La ciudad de Hillwood amanecía de una noche incómodamente húmeda. 

La vida se basaba en el movimiento de las primeras criaturas de la mañana: los niños repartidores de periódicos comenzaban sus rutas, los comerciantes abrían sus negocios, los primeros vehículos transportaban a adormecidos trabajadores a sus adormecedores trabajos. Un día normal. 

O tal vez no... 

Harvey el cartero se encontraba en la oficina de correo, esperando su fajo de cartas para el recorrido de la mañana. Poco sabía que él sería un pequeño pero funcional engranaje en la sucesión de eventos que tendría lugar, ese día. Un pequeño, inofensivo engranaje, y su inocente función de girar hacía mover todo un complejo mecanismo que terminaría en desastre. 

Harvey tomó el fajo de sobres y lo metió en la bolsa. Uno de esos mensajes iba dirigido al Señor Big Bob Pataki. A Harvey no le interesó, pero siempre era así. Él no se hubiese interesado en nada salvo en cumplir su misión: entregar el correo. 

El pequeño engranaje que representaba a Harvey comenzó a girar. Era el principio del fin. 

**-o-o-o-**

El barrio se mantenía visualmente intacto. Sólo una observación más profunda hubiera mostrado los grandes cambios que tomaron lugar en el interior de los edificios. Las estructuras no habían cambiado... sus habitantes, sí. 

Veamos, por ejemplo, aquél edificio púrpura, hogar de la familia Pataki, la cual estaba a pocas horas de sufrir un gran cambio en su estructura monetaria. 

Big Bob Pataki, jefe autoritario de una compañía de localizadores, ganó un par de kilos y perdió un par de cabellos, pero su carácter se mantenía en ser lo más interesadamente materialista como fuese posible. 

Miriam Pataki, madre distraída y con un problema con la bebida, se encontraba ahora en tratamiento dentro de grupos de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Había mejorado mucho desde aquellos años de decadencia, y por estos días había reemplazado el alcohol por jugo de tomate. Contando ahora con un edificante _hobby_ para distraer su mente, la jardinería, su salud y estado de ánimo mejoraba poco a poco, día a día. 

Olga Pataki, la mayor de las hermanas Pataki, se graduó en la Universidad y actualmente equilibraba sus pasiones entre la actuación, la escritura de libros y su trabajo en una pequeña biblioteca comunitaria de una ciudad vecina, en la cual residía al día de la fecha. 

Y luego estaba Helga Geraldine Pataki... 

Llegar a sus diecisiete años actuales fue toda una odisea para la niña. Helga no desconocía la idea de que todos venían a este mundo por un motivo, y estaba casi convencida que el noventa por ciento de la gente tenía como motivo meterle piedras y palos en el camino. Helga lo vivió casi todo en estos pocos años de su existencia, y es que al llegar a los diecisiete ella se sintió como de cuarenta. Puede que más. 

Su familia la quería. Desde luego que no la odiaban. El problema era que sólo la querían cuando no la ignoraban, y eso ocurría muy de vez en cuando. Quizá demasiado muy de vez en cuando. Allí no encontraba mucha contención. 

Sus amigos le tenían un respetuoso temor. Sus nudillos eran conocidos allí donde dos o más personas protagonizasen un pleito. Insultarla era firmar el testamento, porque todos aquellos sentimientos que su familia no supiese reconocer, Helga los desahogaba en defender a sus amigos y, al mismo tiempo, defenderse a sí misma de sus amigos defendidos. La chica se había vuelto una figura misteriosa en el barrio. 

No era mala. Bien, en el fondo; muy, muy en el fondo; Helga era sensible, caritativa y dispuesta a ayudar. Eso, claro, si alguien conseguía alcanzar ese punto tan bajo en su corazón y hacerle sacar lo mejor de sí. Se sabía que sólo existía una persona que podía hacer eso. Sólo uno entre miles había aprendido a desentrañar la complicada existencia de Helga Pataki, ver dentro de su alma, comprender su accionar y, de tanto en tanto, hacer de ella una mujer feliz. 

Pero Arnold ya no estaba con ellos. 

Helga se entristecía al pensar en su amado. Arnold se había mudado con sus padres cuando cumplió los quince, exactamente cinco años después de haberlos encontrado en las profundidades de una jungla centroamericana; una experiencia en la que todos sus compañeros, partícipes involuntarios de la búsqueda, habían ayudado a culminar con éxito. Helga, especialmente. 

Ver partir a Arnold fue muy duro para Helga. Junto con él se fue toda la contención que un novio podía darle, y aquellos sentimientos oscuros volvieron a apoderarse de su alma. Sin embargo, Helga nunca perdió las esperanzas. Ella sabía que el que Arnold se hubiese marchado no significaba que no volvería, y cada dos por tres ella telefoneaba a su casa, allá en algún lugar de Centroamérica, y le contaba todos sus males. Arnold siempre escuchaba, y siempre tenía una opinión al respecto. Así, Helga sabía que no debía desesperar, porque tarde o temprano volvería a llamar para desahogar sus penas. Y algún día, pensaba, podría marcharse de la casa y vivir junto a él, alejada de su familia y de sus males. 

A veces le deprimía ver a sus amigos. La mayoría de ellos tenían alguien a quién amar. Phoebe y Gerald... Harold y Patty... Nadine y Sid... No, era difícil verlos tan felices junto a sus amores, mientras ella... 

_No._

Helga rió, aunque nerviosamente. No debía pensar en eso. Ella tenía su amor. La única diferencia era que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Pero bueno, era mejor que nada. 

Qué rayos, pensó, la vida no es mala. Estaban en vacaciones de verano, había quedado con Phoebe en ir a la piscina municipal y llamaría a Arnold aquella misma noche. No, la vida no era mala. 

Así que dejó de pensar, salió de la cama, se dio una refrescante ducha matutina, se puso ropas frescas y cómodas y bajó a desayunar, llena de una felicidad que hacía mucho que no sentía. 

Y toda esa felicidad se redujo a nada poco antes de llegar al comedor. 

Se sabe que el sonido es el movimiento secuencial de moléculas que parte de un emisor y arriban a un receptor. Aquello había sido como un terremoto de moléculas que partía de un emisor y colisionaba con todo en un radio de dos kilómetros. El sonido era grave, potente y desagradablemente prolongado. Sonaba, más o menos, así: 

-_¡¡¡HEEEEEELLLLLLLGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

Helga se congeló antes de bajar el último escalón de la escalera. Maldita sea, pensó, esto no puede ser bueno. 

No lo era. Big Bob Pataki había aprendido, por fin, cuál era el nombre de su hija menor. Y aún así continuaba llamándole "Olga". Pero cuando el motivo era un enojo, "Helga" salía con el poder de un corcho en una botella de champagne; y el problema con los corchos de las botellas de champagne es que, si uno no es cuidadoso, termina sacándole el ojo a alguno. 

Dicho de otra forma, el grito de Big Bob Pataki podía resumirse en esta sencilla explicación: Olga, _buena_; Helga, _mala_. 

-¡_Helga_, ven aquí! -bramó el Todopoderoso Señor de los Localizadores. 

Helga suspiró. Hasta aquí llegó la felicidad. Ahora a ver qué quiere el ogro... 

Al entrar al comedor vio a Miriam y Bob desayunando. Miriam estaba inusualmente atenta, tratando de comer, y su expresión ya clasificaba el problema futuro inmediato dentro de la categoría _Corre Por Tu Vida_. Bob, en cambio, estaba de pie, aparentemente intentando quemar el papel en sus manos con una potente mirada de ira. Helga estaba segura de que lo hubiese logrado, de no ser porque sus ojos se desviaron a su joven figura. 

-¿Qué significa esto, jovencita? -Bob sacudió el papel en el aire. 

Helga observó el movimiento por un breve instante y contestó: -Significa que todavía puedes mover el brazo. 

_Qué rayos_, pensó, si voy a pasarla mal, al menos me divertiré un poco, antes. 

-A ver si puedes explicar esto, si eres tan lista -dijo Bob, depositando el papel sobre la mesa con tanta delicadeza que los platos con huevos fritos y panceta y los vasos con jugo de naranja dieron un interesante salto, digno del récord mundial. 

Helga se acercó con cuidado y observó a la distancia, no el papel en la mesa sino el sobre abierto al otro lado de la misma. Era de la compañía de teléfonos. 

Helga cerró los ojos. _¡Maldita sea!_, pensó. Otra vez me extralimité. Que no sea mucho... que no sea mucho... que no sea mucho... 

Helga abrió los ojos. 

Miró hacia abajo. 

Hacia el papel en la mesa. 

Todo su mundo se partió en mil pedazos. 

**-o-o-o-**

Desviemos por un momento el foco de esta historia. Viajemos inmediatamente a la habitación de otra señorita que está a pocos minutos de sufrir una conmoción similar a la de Helga Pataki, y que además es la segunda protagonista de esta historia. 

Allí pueden verla, recostada boca abajo en su amplia cama de dos plazas con elegantes postes y cortinas. Todavía lleva puesto su costoso pijama Caprini. 

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd sería una de las pocas personas en la secundaria en preocuparse por cualquier tema vinculado al dinero. Sus padres habían incrementado ligeramente la ya interesante fortuna familiar mediante un par de acertados movimientos en la bolsa. Rhonda tenía cuenta propia en el banco de la ciudad, tarjeta de crédito para estudiantes y una perspectiva a una _MasherCard_ de platino para su cumpleaños número 18, cuando sería suficientemente adulta como para tenerla. 

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd era una chica feliz. Materialista, sarcástica, bastante pomposa, esquizofrenicamente elegante... pero feliz. 

Hasta ese día. 

Allí pueden verla, recostada boca abajo en su amplia cama de dos plazas, rodando sobre el cómodo colchón mientras ríe y expresa una jocosa opinión en un inglés muy perfeccionado. 

-Ah, _darling_, it sounds so _cool_ -dice al receptor al otro lado de la línea. Sus amigos por Internet suelen llamarle de tanto en tanto, pero es Rhonda la que aprovecha las maravillas de la tecnología de la comunicación a distancia en su totalidad. 

Al otro lado de la línea, una voz británica hace un comentario simpático. Rhonda ríe, vuelve a rodar sobre el colchón y, al detenerse boca arriba, deja caer su cabeza más allá del borde de la cama. 

Su padre está esperando en la puerta; de cabeza, al menos desde la perspectiva de Rhonda. 

-Uhm, I'll phone you later, darling -ella dice, cortando la comunicación y rodando hasta quedar arrodillada en el colchón. 

Rhonda siempre guardó un profundo respeto a sus padres, y si acaso los años le habían cambiado en algo esa actitud, era en el hecho de que ahora se tomaba su tiempo antes de prestarles atención, lo que no quería decir que no los quisiera con todo su corazón. Así que fingió desperezarse, salió de la cama y caminó elegantemente hasta su mesa de maquillaje con espejo incluido. 

-Padre, te pediría que golpearas antes de entrar -dijo, tomando un cepillo y procediendo a la tarea primordial de todas las mañanas, que era demostrarle al mundo lo bella y fascinante que era. 

-Golpeé -afirmó su padre. Rhonda podía verle desde el reflejo en el espejo-. Pero estabas muy entusiasmada hablando con... ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿_Chad_? 

-_Arthur_ -corrigió Rhonda-. Chad tiene acento irlandés -agregó, como si su padre escuchase todas sus conversaciones. 

Hubo un momento de silencio, interrumpido apenas por el gentil frotar del cepillo sobre los cortos y morenos cabellos de Rhonda. La muchacha ya había probado dejarse crecer el pelo, pero le costaba horrores lavarlo adecuadamente. Siempre quedaban partes descuidadas. Prefería el cabello corto y manejable, y además así podía mostrar sus fabulosos aretes, los cuales cambiaban cada pocos días. 

-¿Padre? Aún estás aquí. ¿Ocurre algo? 

-Uhm... ¿Princesa? Tu madre y yo... -hizo una pausa y prosiguió-. Tu madre y yo quisiéramos hablar contigo. 

Rhonda no se mostró sorprendida. 

-Claro que si, padre. Bajaré a desayunar en unos minutos. 

Su padre asintió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Rhonda se dispuso a ponerse sus aretes, así que abrió un pequeño gabinete y casi fue cegada por el resplandor de cientos de modelos cuidadosamente catalogados, separado y organizados. Su dedo índice recorría tranquilamente las hileras de aretes, tratando de seleccionar uno con su uña de exquisita manicura. Al fin encontró un hermoso juego de aretes con pequeños zafiros dispuestos a modo de sonrisa "smiley", un pedido especial que su padre realizara a un joyero en honor del cumpleaños número dieciséis de su pincesita. 

Rhonda revisó meticulosamente su inmaculado reflejo en el espejo. Estuvo de acuerdo en que no había nadie más perfectamente guapa en toda la Tierra y procedió a bajar al comedor y desayunar. 

Sus padres ya estaban allí, y desde el momento de entrar Rhonda ya podía sentir algo muy malo en el ambiente. La televisión estaba apagada; su madre nunca se perdía los noticieros de la mañana. Y su padre no estaba leyendo la sección Economía del periódico matutino. Ni siquiera había abierto el periódico. 

Lo único que había abierto era un sobre, aparentemente de la compañía de teléfonos. 

Rhonda procuró ignorara aquello y se sentó en su silla. Frente a ella le esperaba un delicioso desayuno francés que haría que un novato se atragantase con el primer bocado. Por suerte, Rhonda era casi una gourmet. 

Intentó comer, pero el peso de las miradas de sus padres la hizo recapacitar. Tomó la servilleta y se limpió delicadamente los labios. 

-Ah, sí... Padre, madre, ¿deseaban hablar conmigo? 

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, cosa que hizo que Rhonda se estremeciera por dentro. Ella sabía que sus padres sólo hacían eso cuando estaban por decirle algo malo. 

-Cariño... -comenzó su madre-... Sabemos que es muy importante que entables amistad con habitantes de países tan elegantes como Gran Bretaña, Italia y demás... 

-... _Pero_ -continuó su padre-... hay mejores formas de... entablar esas conversaciones... más allá del teléfono. 

El mundo alrededor de Rhonda se detuvo abruptamente. Los ojos de la muchacha se lanzaron inmediatamente hacia el sobre abierto sobre la mesa, y algo en esa cabecita elegante hizo _clic_ de manera horrible. 

_Oh, rayos_, pensó. 

-Princesa, comprendemos tu gran interés por culturas tan interesantes, pero... lamentamos decirte que tus gastos telefónicos son... 

-... muy elevados -terminó su madre. 

Rhonda trató de sobrevivir al nuevo silencio, pero falló. 

-Uhm... -aclaró su garganta-... ¿Podría... ver esa cuenta? 

Su padre asintió y se la pasó con cuidado. Rhonda cerró los ojos y puso la cuenta frente a ellos. 

Abrió los ojos. 

Todo su mundo se partió en mil pedazos. 

**-o-o-o-**

-_¡No tengo la culpa de que Arnold se haya mudado a Centroamérica!_ -protestó Helga. 

-_¡No pienso pagar esta cuenta!_ -bramó Bob. 

La cuenta telefónica de los Pataki había dejado un hueco en el bolsillo de Bob. No era la primera vez. La cuenta había aumentado desde la partida de Arnold, y el problema era que cada mes era más grande. Helga siempre decía que no se excedería, pero la realidad era otra. Necesitaba hablar con Arnold. 

No... no era la primera vez que llegaba esa cuenta a la casa de los Pataki... Pero, esta vez, Big Bob iba a asegurarse de que fuese la última. 

-_¡Mira, jovencita, no quiero que vuelvas a gastar tanto!_

-¡Voy a cuidarme, lo prometo! -alegó Helga. 

-¡Siempre dices eso, y _siempre_ gastas un poco más! ¡Se acabó! _¡No más teléfono pata ti!_

Helga iba a respinder, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta. 

-Qu... Qu... _¿Qué?_

-Lo que oíste. Ya has gastado demasiado. ¡No voy a pagar esto, si es para que pierdas tu tiempo con ese Arnold! 

Helga no sabía qué contestar, pero por suerte fue Miriam la que habló. 

-¿Y por qué no lo paga ella? -dijo. Ambas miradas se posaron en ella. 

-¿Que lo pague _ella_? -dijo Bob. 

-¿Que lo pague _yo_? -dijo Helga. 

-Sí -respondió Miriam, bebiendo un poco más de café. Era mucho mejor el café que el coñac. Había mejorado mucho desde sus reuniones con Alcohólicos Anónimos. 

Padre e hija intercambiaron una mirada que no se podía definir a simple vista. Era como si se hubiera lanzado un desafío y ahora uno de los dos debiera sellarlo. Helga habló. 

-¿O sea que yo podría hablar con Arnold, siempre que yo pague la cuenta? 

Bob meditó aquello, aunque no demasiado. 

-Uhm... No veo por qué no -gruñó-. Pero para eso tendrás que conseguir un empleo, y yo no te lo voy a dar. No es una mala idea, en verdad. Creo que ya es hora de que entiendas el valor de un dólar. 

Helga también medito aquello, pero ella lo pensó mucho. Si ella trabajaba, podía hablar con Arnold. Si ella no trabajaba, no podía hablar con Arnold. 

Era bastante simple, en realidad. 

-Muy bien, Bob -sonrió-, la próxima la pago yo. 

**-o-o-o-**

-_¡Esto no puede ser mío!_ -gritó Rhonda, caminando nerviosamente de un lado al otro del comedor, mirando con ojos desorbitados la cuenta de teléfono en sus manos. 

-Lo lamentamos, cariño, pero allí está todo -dijo su padre-. Las llamadas a Londres, a París, a Nueva York... 

-¡No, no, _no_! -negaba ella-. ¡No puede ser, yo no hablo tanto! 

-No es que hables tanto -su madre trató de tranquilizarla-, el problema es a dónde hablas. 

-Sí -alegó su padre-, si todas esas llamadas hubieran sido locales, la cuenta sería ínfima. 

Rhonda repasó toda la lista nuevamente. No podía creerlo, de verdad no podía creerlo. 

-¿Seguros que no es un error? -dijo al fin, girando abruptamente hacia ellos-. ¿Seguros que no son llamadas de otra persona? Quiero decir, este es el primer mes que reciben semejante cuenta... ... .. ¿V-Verdad? 

Sus padres se incomodaron un momento, antes de decir: -En realidad, esta es la tercer cuenta elevada. 

-¡¿La... ter... ter... ... ...?! 

Rhonda debió aferrarse a la mesa para no caer de espaldas. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo pareció desaparecer, dejándola muy pálida. Sus padres se aprontaron a socorrerla, ayudándole a sentarse en la silla más cercana. 

-Dios mío... Dios mío... Padre, Madre, lo siento tanto... 

-Cariño, tal vez es nuestra culpa. Debimos decírtelo el primer mes. 

-Pero, podemos pagar esto... ¿verdad? 

-Sí, por supuesto -asintió su madre-. Pero el motivo de esta charla está centrado en otro tema. 

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Rhonda, temiendo la respuesta. 

-Princesa, sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti, pero nos preocupa un poco tu... llamémosle _"incapacidad para considerar costos"_. 

Rhonda parpadeó. 

-Lo que queremos decir -dijo su madre-, es que ya es hora de que empieces a comprender el verdadero valor de un dólar. 

Rhonda parpadeó, pero más fuerte. 

-Tu madre y yo, cariño, hemos decidido que no te haría daño tener una... responsabilidad. 

Rhonda parpadeó con tal fuerza que sus cejas le dañaron los párpados. 

-¿Una... responsabilidad? -dijo con todo el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. 

-Creemos que sería muy bueno para ti -su padre se apresuró a explicar-. Puedes aprender muchas cosas de esta experiencia: ganar algo por mérito propio, pagar tus propias cuentas, administrar tu propio dinero... 

Rhonda se pellizcó el brazo. Se asustó mucho al comprobar que no estaba teniendo una pesadilla. 

-... y hemos decidido -continuó su madre- que la continuidad de tus comunicaciones telefónicas serán tu responsabilidad. A partir de este momento, todo lo que gastes de teléfono se abonará con tu dinero. 

Rhonda procuró no entrar en pánico. Veamos, se dijo, yo debo pagar mi cuenta telefónica. Rayos, rayos, esto no está bien. Uhm... Veamos... veamos... Si mido el tiempo que hablo, puedo costearlo. Tengo dinero en mi cuenta bancaria. Puedo usarlo. También tengo mi tarjeta de crédito. Bien. Muy bien. Sólo debo pagar mi cuenta telefónica. Puedo hacerlo. 

-Acepto -dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse. 

-Bien. Algo más -dijo su padre-. No podrás usar el dinero de tu cuenta bancaria para pagar el teléfono. Tampoco tu tarjeta de crédito. 

Rhonda intentó gritar, pero no tenía suficiente aire para hacerlo. Tosió un poco y consiguió decir: 

-¿Y cómo voy a conseguir el dinero? 

Hubo una pausa muy larga, hasta que su madre dijo: 

-Estábamos pensando que... podrías _buscar un trabajo_. 

Luego de diez segundos de impasible silencio, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd caía, desmayada. 

**-o-**

(Continuará...) 


	2. El encuentro de dos potencias

**-o-**

**Capítulo 2  
El encuentro de dos potencias**

Helga permanecía recostada en su cama, pensando. Vaya forma de empezar la mañana. Ahora era responsable de las futuras llamadas a su amorcito, y más le valía conseguir el dinero de alguna forma.

Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba una mente hábil.

Su mano se lanzó a la mesita de noche, de la cual tomó el teléfono y se dispuso a marcar un número. Se detuvo.

Maldita sea, pensó, no hace ni media hora que Bob me prohibió usar el teléfono y ya lo estoy usando de nuevo.

Dejó el teléfono donde estaba y se puso de pie. Hablaría con Phoebe cara a cara.

**-o-o-o-**

Rhonda también permanecía recostada, con la única excepción de que parecía enferma. Estaba pálida, tenía los ojos desorbitados, miraba al techo de su elegante cama y parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sus padres estaban a un lado de su cama. Su madre, sentada en una silla, había tomado la mano de su hija y la palmeaba en profunda compasión.

-Sabemos que no es una perspectiva agradable, pero realmente quisiéramos que lo intentes, cariño -le decía ella a su hija.

-Verás lo que es sentir la satisfacción de ganar tu propio dinero -alentó su padre-. Yo empecé así.

Rhonda no reaccionaba.

-Y hablando de ganar dinero, debemos ir a trabajar -agregó su padre, echando un vistazo a su Rolex de oro.

-¿Estarás bien, princesa? -preguntó su madre.

Rhonda apenas atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Su madre le dio un beso en la frente.

-Confiamos en ti, cielito. Volveremos para el almuerzo.

Rhonda, con sus ojos pegados al techo, no vio a sus padres marcharse. Apenas escuchó sus pasos alejándose y la puerta que se cerraba con total suavidad. Había quedado sola, como todas las mañanas.

Le encantaba estar sola por las mañanas. Siempre aprovechaba esos momentos para pretender que era dueña y señora de toda la residencia y, más específicamente, del teléfono. La mañana era la mejor hora para hablar con sus amigos en Londres, debido al cambio horario de un país más al Este.

Ahora, sin embargo, se sentía absolutamente desganada para hacer todo lo que hacía por las mañanas.

Pensaba mucho para sí misma. ¿Por qué había pasado aquello? ¿Qué crimen había cometido para que se la castigase de semejante modo? ¿Dónde estaba la justicia? Todo se había vuelto un total desastre, y ella sabía que las cosas no mejorarían al día siguiente. Conocía a sus padres y sabían que eran muy complacientes hacia ella, pero muy firmes en sus decisiones al mismo tiempo.

Rhonda tomó uno de sus caros almohadones de pluma de ganso y trató de asfixiarse con él. Segundos después cambió de idea y lo hizo a un lado, sintiéndose un tanto infantil.

¿Qué clase de trabajo tendría que conseguir? Las opciones pasaban por su cabeza muy despacio, dándole tiempo a su mente a acostumbrarse a ellas. Veamos... Trabajos disponibles para la chica más fantástica del mundo... Uhm...

¿Corredora de Bolsa? Era una interesante opción. Sus padres se habían vuelto ricos de ese modo. Pero luego recordó que ellos no trabajaban en eso, sino que tenían a personas que hacían las compras y ventas para la familia. Y no estaba interesada en ir ella misma a la Bolsa de Valores. Ya una vez había ido allí, y todo el ajetreo de personas yendo de aquí para allá era enfermizo. No, no era una buena opción.

A ver... ¿Qué más?

¿Periodista? Rhonda siempre tuvo el sueño vago de ser reportera del mundo del espectáculo. Podría viajar a las fantásticas ciudades de la costa durante el verano y entrevistar a los artistas en sus producciones teatrales. Estaría rodeada del glamour de las estrellas; y si conseguía ser muy buena en ello, incluso la enviarían a cubrir eventos al exterior, a aquellos países a los que ahora ya no podía llamar si no era con su propio sueldo. El problema era que no estaba segura de que a los diecisiete años le permitirían presentarse como postulante a ese trabajo.

Rhonda consideró volver a intentar asfixiarse con el almohadón, pero decidió dejar esa idea de lado mientras pensaba en otras opciones.

_Hmmmmmm..._

¿Modelo? Eso estaría bien... No, eso estaría _genial_. Modelar. Caminar por la pasarela vistiendo lo último de lo último en el mundo de la moda. Ser fotografiada para salir en las portadas de las más sofisticadas revistas de la materia. Ella sabía que había modelos jóvenes, incluso más jóvenes que ella misma. Ella podía hacerlo, y el sueldo de una modelo podría ser más que suficiente para sus gastos.

_Modelo..._

Sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, Rhonda comenzó a sonreír. Se aprontó a salir de la cama y buscar los últimos números de todas sus publicaciones referentes a la moda. En algunas de ellas había anuncios que solicitaban nuevas postulantes. Sí, eso sería genial. Ganaría su propio dinero y, al mismo tiempo, conquistaría la Gloria Personal de toda las chicas de su categoría: ser Popular.

Encontró el anuncio que buscaba. Necesitaban aspirantes de entre dieciséis a diecinueve años para una prueba de trajes de verano. Rhonda sonrió inconteniblemente: ella tenía entre dieciséis a diecinueve. Arrancó el anuncio y se aprontó a llamar a la agencia.

Colgó de inmediato. La Culpa no era algo que visitase la cabeza de Rhonda con la frecuencia que debería, pero aquel número de excedentes dimensiones al final de la cuenta de teléfono le había generado una desagradable sensación de haber hecho mal. Y ahora estaba a punto de volver a usar el teléfono.

Rhonda observó el anuncio. La dirección de la agencia de modelos estaba allí.

_Qué rayos_, pensó, no me hará mal caminar un poco.

**-o-o-o-**

Si alguna vez Helga debiera comparar a Phoebe con Arnold, no dudaría en afirmar que ambos tenían las habitaciones más extravagantes e interesantes de todo el grupo. Arnold tenía en la suya una colección de chatarra tecnológica que a simple vista no podía ser apreciada, pero si uno observaba con cuidado podía descubrir su sillón oculto, su equipo de sonido, sus luces de rieles, la fabulosa visión de su tragaluz y otros detalles menores pero que eran imposibles de dejar pasar, como su mítico reloj-papa y aquel surtidor de agua con pececitos.

Phoebe, en cambio, no había acumulado tecnología en los años que pasaron. Sus gustos provenían de ese cuarto de descendencia oriental que albergaba su ser. Entrar a la habitación de Phoebe podría haber requerido tener visa internacional y pasaporte al día. Helga estaba convencida de que su amiga tenía Yens en algún lado, escondidos.

Así, sentadas a la pequeña mesita de su habitación, Phoebe escuchaba las explicaciones de Helga mientras sorbía de su taza de leche y comía galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-... y ahora el ogro quiere que yo pague la cuenta. Bueno, la verdad, no me molestaría. Lo que sea por Arnold, tú me entiendes -Helga hizo una pausa para beber su leche y comer sus galletas-. El caso es que no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo puedo hacer?

Phoebe meditó al respecto. Conociendo como conocía a Helga, no había muchos empleos en los que le gustaría estar metida. Helga era un alma libre y creativa, y no una oficinista en un cubículo con una computadora y horas estranguladoras de trabajo.

-_Bueno_... -dijo, despacio-... no será fácil buscarte un empleo, pero estoy segura que algo encontrarás. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Uhm... Creo que escribir poemas y golpear a las personas que me molestan.

-Todo un contraste -asintió Phoebe-. Enfoquémonos en lo primero: los poemas. ¿Has pensado en publicar?

Helga permaneció en silencio. Sí, de vez en cuando tenía curiosidad por publicar un libro, pero no estaba segura si quería hacerlo o no. Olga había publicado unos textos, y Helga suponía que sus deseos de publicar su propio material se basaban en querer opacar a su hermana mayor.

Publicar sus poemas...

-No -dijo al fin-. Supongamos que voy a publicar: necesitaré dinero para eso, y es justamente dinero lo que ando buscando en primer lugar.

-No siempre hace falta dinero -explicó Phoebe-. Si le envías tus poemas a una editorial, y si a la editorial les interesan, ellos podían publicar el libro cobrando un porcentaje de las ganancias de venta.

-Ajá, ¿y tú supones que aceptarán mis poemas? -preguntó Helga, escéptica.

-No conozco el funcionamiento interno de las editoriales, pero sé que tus poemas son muy profundos. Estoy convencida que les encantarán.

-Bueno, eso lo arregla todo -sonrió Helga-. Les envío una copia de mis textos y luego espero a la publicación. ¿Cuánto puede tardar? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres?

Phoebe titubeó, pero no podía ocultárselo.

-Eh... Buenoooo... Creo que se demoran entre... cinco o seis... meses.

-_¡¿Meses?!_

-Y eso si les gusta lo que leen -terminó Phoebe, en voz baja.

-¡No puedo esperar _meses_! Phoebe, necesito el dinero _ahora_.

Phoebe mantuvo la cabeza baja, observando distraídamente su taza de leche.

-¿Ya intentaste robar un banco? -sugirió, consciente de que el chiste no había causado gracia.

Helga iba a replicar, pero pensó mejor en ello. Al fin y al cabo, sería muy fácil robar un banco. Sólo había que entrar con un pañuelo cubriéndole el rostro, amenazar al cajero con un arma de juguete, tomar el dinero, salir del edificio...

... esquivar la lluvia de plomo...

-_Olvídalo_ -dijo.

-Lo siento, Helga. No puedo darte mucho consejo, aunque en realidad no lo necesitas.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque ya lo tienes -dijo Phoebe, recordando un dato importante del que Helga no era consciente-. Lo tienes en tu propia casa, en la habitación de tu hermana.

Helga parpadeó y escuchó las explicaciones de su amiga. Deseó golpearse a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta como para olvidarlo.

**-o-o-o-**

El imponente edificio de _Molten Models_ se elevaba hasta hacer que el cuello de Rhonda se quebrase de dolor. He allí el sueño de toda chica elegante: entrar por las puertas de Molten Models y salir transformada en la nueva Diosa de las Pasarelas.

Rhonda regresó la vista a las famosas puertas. Apretó con fuerza el ahora arrugado anuncio de la revista y avanzó con paso firme a través de la entrada.

La recepción del edificio era espléndido. Muy amplio, muy adornado, reluciendo de pulcritud. Por un breve instante Rhonda tuvo la sensación de que ella no pertenecía a un lugar así de bonito, pero se contuvo y su Ego salió a flote. Caminó hacia el mostrador al otro lado de la habitación, observando distraídamente los enormes retratos colgados a ambos lados del camino y que mostraban a las más recordadas modelos que pasaran por el edificio.

Rhonda sonrió. Imaginó su propio retrato entre los que allí estaban.

-Bienvenida a Molten Models. ¿Tiene usted cita?

Volviendo pesadamente a la Realidad, Rhonda visualizó el mostrador frente a ella y a una joven secretaria al otro lado del mismo.

-Ah, eh... Vengo por el aviso -explicó, mostrando el anuncio de la revista.

La secretaria tomó el papel con un delicado movimiento de mano, como si le repugnara entrar en contacto con Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Rhonda puso a esa mujer en su reciente lista de personas de las que se vengaría cuando fuese famosa.

-Oh, _otra más_ -murmuró la secretaria, regresándole el anuncio a Rhonda-. Ala Oeste, piso veinticuatro, departamento catorce. Use los elevadores de allá.

Rhonda se sintió confundida, pero no iba a echarse atrás por una secretaria estúpida y arrogante que intentara obstruir su camino directo a la fama. Agradeció la información y se dirigió a los elevadores.

Exactamente un segundo después de presionar el botón 24 del tablero y un segundo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, un pensamiento atravesó la mente de Rhonda como si fuese una flecha incendiaria: _¿qué quiso decir con _"otra más"_?_

**-o-o-o-**

Helga había regresado a su casa y aprovechaba la ausencia de sus padres para poder hurgar en la habitación de Olga. No había mucho que hurgar, realmente. El paquete nunca se había movido del mismo lugar.

Estaba sobre una repisa. Era pequeño y plano, como una delgada caja de bombones. Estaba envuelto en papel de regalo con corazoncitos rojos y un hermoso moño rosado. Incluía una tarjeta con adornos Navideños pintados a mano, en la cual se leía el mensaje _"Feliz Navidad, hermanita bebé"_.

Helga había decidido no abrir el regalo y regresarlo a Olga. Hacía seis meses que permanecía allí, abandonado. Olga no dormía en su habitación salvo cuando visitaba a la familia, y como ahora tenía una vida propia eso no ocurría con frecuencia. Volvía a casa para las fiestas, o para eventos muy importantes, y Helga estaba particularmente feliz por eso.

No estaba segura de los motivos por los que había regresado el regalo. Eso era una mentira, porque siempre lo supo. Recordaba bien ese día; Olga repartió a cada uno de sus familiares el mismo paquete (aunque con diferentes envoltorios), y todos contenían el mismo regalo: su tercer publicación.

Helga rechazó el suyo porque pensaba que Olga se mofaba de ella y de su superioridad al haber conseguido el tercer volumen de sus obras, pero además estaba el motivo de que eso hacía llorar a Olga y a Helga le divertía aquello.

Sin embargo, Olga mantuvo el ejemplar de Helga en su habitación, sabiendo que tarde o temprano su querida hermanita bebé entraría a buscarlo. Tiempo atrás, Helga pensaba que ni muerta caería tan bajo.

Supongo que algunas cosas han de cambiar...

Helga regresó a su propia habitación, cerró la puerta y observó nuevamente su regalo de Navidad.

Seis meses después de esas fechas festivas, Helga por fin se decidió a abrirlo.

**-o-o-o-**

_"Otra más"_ significaba que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no era la única en la ciudad con sueños de pasarela. Específicamente hablando, ella era la soñadora número ciento sesenta y cuatro en una fila que continuaba creciendo luego de que ella ocupara su lugar.

El camino al departamento catorce estaba bloqueado por una hilera de chicas de todos los tamaños, todas las razas, todos los colores de piel, cabello y ojos y, por sobre todas las cosas, todas las mañas y tretas para ser la elegida.

Eso sí, todas tenían entre dieciséis y diecinueve años.

Rhonda se sintió humillada. Esta no era la forma más directa de llegar a la fama, pero supuso que era mejor que trabajar de verdad. Además, las entrevistas sólo daban perdedoras, lo que era un alivio para Rhonda. La fila avanzaba despacio, pero con paso seguro. Una chica entraba, sonriente; y pasados cinco o diez minutos se abría la puerta y salía corriendo y llorando.

Rhonda las veía pasar, una a una, a lo largo de la fila hasta perderse en la lejanía del pasillo. Incluso resultaba levemente intimidante.

-¡Número ciento cuarenta y ocho! -anunció una voz desde el interior del departamento catorce. La aspirante más cercana a la puerta lanzó una risita nerviosa y entró a la habitación.

Seis minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos más tarde (según el práctico reloj multifunción de Rhonda), la misma aspirante abría la puerta de golpe y corría atropelladamente hasta alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar.

Rhonda comenzaba a preocuparse. Ninguna de las candidatas era elegida. Eso era bueno, porque todavía podían elegirla a ella. Y, sin embargo...

-¡Número ciento cuarenta y nueve! -anunció la voz.

Rhonda regresó su atención al frente y puso en cero el cronómetro de su reloj. Pasaron ocho minutos con doce segundos antes de que la nueva candidata corriese la maratón de las lágrimas.

**-o-o-o-**

_Vaya, vaya, vaya..._ Así que _esto_ fue escrito por Olga Pataki... Mi hermana, pensaba Helga mientras hojeaba las primeras páginas del libro que le regalara Olga para Navidad.

Helga se había negado rotundamente a leer cualquier cosa que escribiera su hermana. En aquel momento comenzaba a arrepentirse. El libro parecía sencillo de seguir, y podría ayudarle mucho en su nuevo desafío.

Así, recostada nuevamente en su cama, comenzó a leer el prólogo de la obra. Olga explicaba algo acerca de la voluntad propia de cada persona y de cómo se podía potenciar para alcanzar un objetivo. Eso no estaba mal, pensaba Helga.

Una sonora carcajada provino del comedor. Llevaba escrito "Big Bob Pataki" en todos lados. Otras risas le siguieron, pero Helga ya no supo de quiénes podrían ser.

Curiosa, Helga bajó las escaleras y se topó con su padre y un par de hombres con los que reía e invitaba a pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos? -preguntó Helga, un tanto irritada.

Bob reparó en su existencia.

-¿Eh, qué? Oh, ellos son los gerentes de una empresa que se interesan por mis localizadores -explicó Bob. Los dos hombres asintieron y saludaron a Helga-. Y ella es mi hija Olga -continuó Bob, dirigiéndose a los hombres.

Helga iba a responderle, pero consideró que si Bob le había llamado Olga era porque se sentía de buen humor. Mejor no molestarle.

-Veremos unos contratos aquí -dijo Bob- porque esos malditos pintores aún no terminan de decorar mi oficina. Les dije a esos inútiles que la necesitaba para hoy. Bueno, no habrá que darles propina, ¿eh, Tim, Paul?

Los hombres, denominados Tim y Paul, rieron junto con Bob. Helga tuvo la exacta premonición de que en aquella casa no habría suficiente paz para concentrarse en su lectura por lo menos por unas horas, así que regresó a su habitación, tomó el libro y se marchó. Nadie notó su ausencia.

**-o-o-o-**

-¡Número ciento sesenta y cuatro! -anunció la voz. Rhonda se sobresaltó, consciente de su nerviosismo. Intentó no dejarse intimidar y entró al departamento catorce.

El interior era simple, casi sin decoraciones. Se destacaba un pequeño escenario a un lado, iluminado por dos reflectores de pie a ambos lados de la hilera de sillas plegables que se ubicaban en la pared contraria. Sentados en las sillas aguardaban tres personas con anotadores y miradas inquisidoras.

-_¿Nombre?_ -preguntó el hombre de la primer silla.

-R-Rhonda Wellington Lloyd -dijo ella, desconcertada.

-_¿Edad?_

-Diecisiete.

Rhonda observó que las dos personas restantes, un hombre calvo y una mujer de extravagantes lentes con armazón amarillo brillante, cuchicheaban a espaldas del sujeto que le hacía preguntas. Las miradas que lanzaban a Rhonda eran pista más que suficiente para saber sobre qué cuchicheaban.

-Bien, por favor, pase a la balanza.

Rhonda fue atacada con la guardia baja.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-La balanza, niña, la balanza -habló la mujer, poniéndose de pie-. Necesitamos saber tu peso, tu altura, tus medidas. Ven, ven...

Rhonda titubeó, pero decidió seguir adelante. No había reparado en una báscula al otro lado del escenario. La mujer la condujo hasta allí y la pesaron y midieron. Rhonda se alivió al ver que mantenía el peso indicado para alguien de su edad y altura, lo que era buena señal. La mujer apuntó los números en su anotador y regresó a su asiento, donde comenzó a cuchichear con el primer hombre mientras el sujeto calvo se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Rhonda.

-Muy bien, _ahoga_ suba al _escenaguio_, _pog favog_ -habló en un acento levemente francés.

Rhonda echó un vistazo al escenario, como si recién notase que existía. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

-Ah, sí... Sí, claro...

La chica se subió al escenario y se intimidó un poco. Ya que pretendía ser modelo, se había vestido con un conjunto de ropas delgadas muy cómodas y pretenciosas. La playera era corta con el propósito de darle al mundo una generosa visión de su estómago y una considerable silueta de sus curvas, y los pantalones playeros que llevaba puesto eran de marca renombrada. Era un día caluroso y no había ánimos para llevar nada más abrigado.

¿Serían ropas adecuadas para modelar? La pregunta sonó en su cabeza como una alarma de incendios. La mujer y el otro hombre señalaban los apuntes en los anotadores y cuchicheaban con más discreción.

-Bueno, no te quedes ahí. A _veg_, modela -pidió el hombre calvo.

Rhonda ya había modelado antes, en actos escolares y audiciones para los mismos, y no vio motivo para no hacerlo ahora. Olvidó a los que cuchicheaban y procuró destacar todo su encanto. Al fin y al cabo, estaba durando mucho más que las demás. Se lo demostraba el cronómetro de su reloj, el cual anunciaba que ya habían pasado unos largos...

... _tres minutos con cincuenta segundos._

Claro, en la mente de una postulante, las cosas pasan mucho más lento de lo que deberían.

-No te _distgaigas_ -advirtió el hombre calvo. Rhonda se esforzó por parecer natural; hizo un par de gesticulaciones con los brazos que le parecieron muy apropiados, caminó en círculo sobre el escenario y finalizó con un sugestivo meneo de cabeza que hizo volar sus cabellos y destellar sus aretes de zafiros tipo "smiley".

Su cronómetro marcaba cuatro minutos con veinte segundos. Esto no podía estar bien.

Cuando Rhonda regresó la mirada al frente, el hombre calvo había tomado su lugar en la hilera de asientos y cuchicheaba junto a los demás, dejándola sola en el escenario. Rhonda no sabía bien qué hacer a continuación. ¿Debía bajarse? No, eso estaría mal. Tal vez podría modelar un poco más, pero... ¿a quién? Nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Observaba a las tres personas enfrascarse en un debate hecho a susurros, de cuando en cuando señalando los apuntes en los anotadores y, a veces, a la propia Rhonda. Ella mantenía un único pensamiento en su mente, y era el de que no debía perder la calma. Ya habían pasado...

... _¿cuatro minutos con cincuenta segundos?_ ¿Es que acaso el paso del Tiempo se había relentizado de forma abrupta? Tal vez su cronómetro andaba mal...

-¿Señorita Rhonda Lloyd?

Rhonda regresó su atención al frente, nerviosa. El primer hombre continuó:

-Hemos analizado su _performance_ y sus datos... Y hemos decidido rechazarla.

Rhonda parpadeó. Echó una mirada de reojo a su cronómetro. Repentinamente marcaba seis minutos y medio. Rhonda estaba a punto de jurar que el reloj se estaba burlando de ella, pero prefirió hacerse la chica fuerte, mirar al frente, fruncir el ceño y preguntar:

-¿Y se puede saber _por qué_?

Las tres personas intercambiaron una mirada automática. La mujer se encogió de hombros y entonó una de las respuestas que tanto había dado, aquella mañana.

-Eres muy gorda para ser modelo. Que tengas un buen día.

La fila de futuras aspirantes que esperaban en el pasillo del piso veinticuatro vieron pasar a la número ciento sesenta y cuatro, corriendo y llorando, desde la puerta del departamento catorce hasta los elevadores. Si alguna de ellas hubiera sido tan observadora como para verle el reloj de muñeca, habría notado que marcaba ocho minutos con dos segundos.

**-o-o-o-**

_¡Ah, el parque!_ Cuántos paseos tomados de la mano habían vivido Arnold y Helga en aquel lugar. No había mejor sitio que ese para sentarse en una banca y leer un buen libro de auto-ayuda financiera escrito por un familiar, así que eso fue lo que Helga hizo.

Eligió un punto cercano a la fuente, en el centro del parque. Varios niños jugaban alrededor del monumento, algunos de ellos traían barcos de juguete para hacerlos navegar por las cristalinas aguas. Helga tomó asiento y empezó a leer el primer capítulo.

Un enfermizo llanto colmó cada rincón del área verde, espantando a los niños, haciendo volar a las palomas y forzando a Helga Pataki a cerrar su libro de un golpe y lanzar una maldición a la deidad que estuviese disfrutando con todo su sufrimiento.

-Ya estuvo bueno -se dijo-. Quienquiera que sea el autor de esos berridos, acaba de conseguir una cita con el dentista. ¡Sin anestesia!

El llanto previamente denominado _Berrido_ provenía de detrás de un seto cercano. Allí, sentada sobre una banca de piedra y con la cabeza gacha y la cara cubierta por ambas manos, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd lloraba a lágrima viva. Helga, asomada desde el otro lado del muro vegetal, lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

-Esto es increíble. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Rhonda Lloyd?

Rhonda dejó de llorar sólo para levantar la vista y darle a Helga una de las miradas más patéticas que la muchacha hubiese visto jamás. Incluso con todo su odio reciente, Helga no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de lástima.

-Mira, no quise decir eso. Bueno, _sí_, sí quise, pero no significa que lo diga de verdad. Tal vez sí. Bueno, no importa...

Rhonda volvió a echarse a llorar. Helga puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó el hecho de que no iba a tener paz hasta que no hiciese callar a esa histérica amiga suya. Tomó asiento junto a ella y fue lo más delicada posible para contenerla.

-_Cállate_ -le dijo. Eso era lo más delicada que podía ser.

Al ver que no había respuesta, Helga apretó los dientes e intentó de nuevo.

-Bueno, está bien... Rhonda, ¿podrías decirme qué te pasa? Tal vez podía ayudarte, _bla, bla, bla_, así que dímelo todo.

Rhonda detuvo su llanto y regresó esa mirada patética a Helga. Hizo unos gorgoritos lastimosos antes de abrir la boca y llorar a todo pulmón.

-_¡Soy muy gorda para ser modelo!_

Helga la vio volver a su posición previa, reclinada en su asiento y decidida a ahogarse en lágrimas. Observó a su amiga de pies a cabeza, lo cual no era muy difícil en semejante pose. Helga mantuvo una expresión carente de sentimientos durante varios segundos, hasta que por fin esbozó una leve sonrisa y dijo:

-Ajá... Sí... Aguárdame un momento... Yo, eh, ya regreso...

Helga se puso de pie con toda calma, y con la misma calma caminó alrededor del seto, desde donde provino una carcajada tan brutal que incluso Rhonda dejó de llorar, escuchó sorprendida por unos segundos y luego, enfadada, se puso de pie y espió al otro lado del muro, donde vio a Helga retorciéndose de la risa.

-¡No me estás ayudando, Pataki! -bramó.

Helga no dejaba de reír a carcajadas, por lo que Rhonda se acercó y la levantó del suelo con un sólo esfuerzo.

-¡Es en serio! ¡Me han insultado en la más prestigiosa agencia de modelos de la ciudad!

-_¡¿Muy go-jo-jo-rda... para... para... ja, ja, ja... para ser mo-jo-jo-de-je-je-lo-jo-jo?!_

-_¡Basta!_ -exigió Rhonda-. ¡Ya tengo bastantes problemas económicos como para que una simplona como tú se burle de mí!

Helga dejó de reír, no sin cierta dificultad.

-Momento, momento... Tiempo fuera, a ver si entiendo... ¿Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, con problemas económicos?

Rhonda hizo una mueca de asco.

-Algo así.

-¡Existe un Dios! -Helga lanzó una reverencia al aire-. La última vez que te pasó eso fue cuando íbamos a cuarto grado. No pensé que se repitiese el milagro.

-¡No es gracioso! Además, mi familia no tiene ningún problema. Yo, en cambio, acabo de sufrir una de las peores mañanas de mi existencia.

-¿Qué pasó, princesa? ¿El espejo te dijo que Blancanieves era la más bella del reino? -rió Helga, quien estaba disfrutando tremendamente con toda la situación. Siempre ere bueno tener alguien más miserable que uno a mano.

-_No_, mis padres me dijeron que, de ahora en adelante, yo debía pagar mis propias cuentas telefónicas -dijo Rhonda, dándole la espalda a Helga y pateando tantas piedras como estuviesen al alcance de sus pies.

-¿Tú también? -preguntó Helga, y su tono había cambiado a uno más serio.

Rhonda le observó por sobre su hombro. -¿Qué quieres decir con _"tú también"_?

-Quiero decir que mi padre también me quitó el privilegio de usar el teléfono. Debe ser una epidemia, o algo...

-¿Qué, también te dijeron que busques un empleo?

-Oh, así que yo no fui la única, ¿eh? Muy bien, cartas sobre la mesa: necesito conseguir dinero para pagar mis cuentas telefónicas a Centroamérica, para seguir hablando con Arnold.

Rhonda desvió la mirada y suspiró.

-Necesito conseguir dinero para pagar mis cuentas telefónicas a diversos países del mundo -admitió Rhonda-. Mis padres me dijeron que no podía usar lo que tengo en el banco, así que busqué empleo.

-¿En una agencia de modelos?

-Son categorías, Helga. Categorías. Una chica de mi _status_ social no puede aspirar a menos.

-No es lo que dice mi hermana.

Rhonda lanzó una risa apagada. -¿Desde cuándo le haces caso a tu hermana?

-Desde que escribió este libro -respondió Helga.

Rhonda observó el volumen que su amiga acababa de levantar. Era un libro delgado con una ilustración de Olga Pataki en la portada. Estaba disfrazada con una toga, representando a la Justicia, pero en la balanza que colgaba de su mano se apreciaban dos signos de Dólar en equilibrio.

_El Camino Seguro a la Independecia Económica_, rezaba el título.

-Oh, sí, he oído de esto -dijo Rhonda-. Salió poco después de Navidad, ¿no?

-Sí. Este pequeño libro tiene muchos consejos y pistas para conseguir dinero -explicó Helga.

-Qué, ¿te dice cómo robar un banco?

Era la segunda vez que alguien le sugería la misma idea. Helga comenzaba a considerarlo.

-_No_ -dijo-. Cómo conseguir dinero de modo honesto. Mira esto, uno de los primeros consejos -Helga abrió su ejemplar y pasó las primeras páginas-: _No Desespere_.

-Ja, llegas varias horas tarde -murmuró Rhonda.

Helga procuró ignorarle y continuó: -_No Desespere. Una mente tranquila puede observar más oportunidades de obtener dinero que una mente perturbada. Primero que nada, visualice su situación en general y pregúntese qué tan urgente es el dinero que debe conseguir. Muchas veces el monto deseado es menor de lo que se espera, y la situación en general es menos compleja de lo pensado._

Rhonda asintió distraídamente.

-No está mal -convino.

-Yo ya he pensado en ello -anunció Helga-. La situación de mi familia es estable, y yo sólo necesito dinero para mis llamadas al exterior. No es dinero urgente, si ponemos de lado que es a mi amorcito a quien deseo contactar. Así, tomando en cuenta un sueldo promedio para una chica de mi edad, puedo conseguir lo que necesito con menos esfuerzo que si me preocupase demasiado.

Rhonda desvió la mirada y pareció interesada en la fuente al otro lado del seto.

-¿Qué tal tú, princesa?

-Hmpf... Bueno... yo... -Rhonda suspiró-. Igual que tú. Mi familia está bien, y yo sólo necesito dinero para mis llamadas al exterior. Qué gracioso, dos chicas con estilos totalmente diferentes tienen el mismo exacto problema.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea -murmuró Helga-. Pues buena suerte, Rhonda Lloyd. Yo voy a buscar empleo.

Rhonda volvió la vista a tiempo para ver a Helga marcharse. Titubeó un par de veces y, al fin, salió tras ella.

-¡Helga, espera!

Helga se detuvo, poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de tolerancia.

-Estaba pensando... ¿Podría acompañarte? No se me ocurre qué tipo de trabajo buscar.

Helga le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. Ciertamente, para quien nace con una cuchara de plata en la boca, las astillas de la de madera le tomarán desprevenido. Era el caso de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, quien tenía la costumbre de volverse totalmente vulnerable en cuanto su monto actual de billetes se reducía al mínimo.

Revisando una vez más el libro de Olga, Helga encontró una sección específica al caso:

-_Trabajo en Equipo_ -dijo en voz alta-: _La aventura de la independencia económica puede emprenderse de forma más agradable al ser ayudado por un selecto grupo de amigos que buscan los mismos intereses. El Trabajo en Equipo sugiere un ambiente de organización y cooperación entre individuos, formando un sólido equipo de trabajo que muy probablemente alcanzará la cima de sus ambiciones._

Helga cerró el libro, suspiró y lanzó una inaudible maldición a las alturas.

-De acuerdo, princesa. Vamos juntas.

-Gracias, Helga.... Cuando quieres, eres buena amiga.

-Sí, sí, no lo divulgues... Al fin y al cabo, creo que me divertirá verte trabajar.

Helga observó la cubierta del libro. Meditó un momento las palabras allí escritas. Luego sacó un marcador negro de su bolsillo y rayó repetidas veces la palabra _Económica_, escribiendo _Telefónica_ sobre el borrón.

-_El Camino Seguro a la Independencia Telefónica_ -leyó Rhonda, asintiendo-. Me gusta. Va con nosotras.

-Como sea... Vamos. Con las instrucciones de este libro, nada nos va a detener.

Las amigas comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose juntas hacia cualquier cosa que el Destino les tuviese preparado.

-¿Helga?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Y si fallamos, pese a seguir las instrucciones del libro?

-Oh, en ese caso, le echaré la culpa a Olga. Siempre me divierte hacerla llorar.

Rhonda apenas sacudió la cabeza como toda respuesta. Las chicas dieron vuelta en una esquina y desaparecieron de vista.

**-o-**

(Continuará...)


	3. Noche de queso, juegos y más queso

**-o-**

**Capítulo 3  
Noche de quesos, juegos y más queso**

En las primeras páginas del libro _El Camino Seguro a la Independencia Económica_ (Olga Pataki, Editorial Bartlett) se puede leer el siguiente consejo:  
**  
Desde Abajo y Paso a Paso:**  
_Es un error común pretender saltar escalones para llegar a la cima. Uno nunca debe saltar si no sabe lo que le espera más adelante. Siempre es mejor comenzar desde abajo y subir los escalones uno a uno, paso a paso. El Camino Seguro es aquel que se recorre con seguridad, valga la redundancia, y no el que es evadido a fines de un avance rápido. La velocidad puede llegar a producir ingresos más rápidos, pero también puede hacernos caer todo lo que hemos subido._

-¿Qué rayos quiere decir? -preguntó Rhonda, leyendo el pasaje anterior sobre el hombro de Helga.

-Quiere decir, princesa, que no puedes empezar siendo modelo. Tienes que empezar como una cara bonita.

-¿Y acaso no lo soy? -respondió ella, irritada, incapaz de ver el sarcasmo en la frase.

Helga pretendió no hacer caso y siguió el consejo de su hermana. Momentos más tarde, ambas chicas hojeaban la sección _Clasificados_ de varios periódicos. Helga y Rhonda buscaban oportunidades laborales, las cuales eran destacadas con los marcadores rojos que ambas chicas tenían en mano.

-No puedo creer que alguien quiera contratar enanos para una función de fenómenos -comentó Rhonda tras leer varias columnas de avisos.

-Vive y aprende, chica. Es un mundo de locos -sentenció Helga.

Sentadas a la elegante mesa de la residencia Lloyd (ya que Big Bob y sus nuevos socios continuaban monopolizando la tranquilidad de la casa Pataki), Rhonda y Helga mantenían la mirada fija en los pequeños cuadros con aún más pequeñas palabras. Hasta el momento no se había presentado nada demasiado interesante.

-_"Se buscan jóvenes emprendedores para locutorio telefónico"_ -leyó Rhonda. Levantó la vista y preguntó a Helga: -¿Qué te parece?

Helga respondió sin dejar de mirar su página.

-Eso sería echarle más leña al fuego. Nos hicieron buscar trabajo precisamente porque usábamos mucho el teléfono, ¿recuerdas? Ya quisiera verte en un locutorio.

Rhonda suspiró. Había parecido una buena idea. Regresó a su lectura.

-_"Se requieren chicas mayores de 18 para venta por catálogo"_ -intentó Rhonda.

-Eso quiere decir Venta Por Teléfono, Rhonda Lloyd. Y además, tenemos diecisiete -atacó Helga automáticamente.

Rhonda, ahora algo molesta, volvió a su página de anuncios.

-Ah, esto se ve mejor: _"Busco recepcionista de medio tiempo para pequeño local de oficinas."_

Helga por fin le prestó atención.

-Mmm... No suena TAN mal. ¿Dónde es?

Rhonda buscó la dirección.

-En... ¿Quebec?

Helga le arrebató el periódico, leyó su portada y luego golpeó a Rhonda con él.

-¡Este periódico es de Canadá! -criticó.

-¡Oh, perdóname! ¡No es mi culpa que mis padres reciban noticias de varias regiones!

-¡Busca noticias de aquí, toma! -Helga le arrojó la mitad de sus páginas y luego se enfrascó en las suyas, comenzando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd se le pegase como una garrapata. Rhonda no era tonta, pero más allá de su fortuna y de su aire Snob era bastante ignorante.

Pasados unos minutos, Helga terminaba de seleccionar un aviso prometedor.

-A ver, mira esto -dijo, consiguiendo la atención de Rhonda-. Encontré una oportunidad para dos chicas inteligentes como nosotras.

-¿Eh? -dijo Rhonda.

-De acuerdo... Para una chica inteligente y una aspirante a eso -repuso Helga. Se aclaró la garganta y leyó el anuncio-: _"Empresa de lácteos necesita promotoras para promocionar sus productos en la próxima Feria del Queso."_

Rhonda parpadeó.

-¿Eso es _todo_?

-¿Te parece poco? -criticó Helga-. La Feria del Queso es esta noche y sólo viene una vez al año. El trabajo será fácil, sólo debemos repartir papeles a los visitantes, o algo así. Y la paga debe ser buena como para un principio.

Rhonda consideró aquello. Además, ser Promotora... Las Promotoras son esas chicas que representan a compañías y que hacen publicidad de las mismas en los supermercados, los eventos de importancia y, claro, en las ferias. Usualmente son chicas guapas que atrapan la atención de los pobres ingenuos de la rama Masculina de la sociedad, a tal punto que sería posible venderles una montaña de chatarra siempre que venga acompañada de una dulce sonrisa.

Rhonda podría hacer eso. Podría hacerlo muy bien, y la gente recordaría su carita feliz y sus lindos labios sonrientes. Una noche de trabajo y, al mismo tiempo, una oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo sus encantos.

-Voy a felicitarte, Helga -dijo-. Me parece una buena idea.

**-o-o-o-**

-Voy a matarte, Helga -dijo Rhonda, aquella misma noche-. Esta idea apesta.

La Feria del Queso era un gran evento para Hillwood. Por una sola noche al año, el olor a lácteos cuidadosamente coagulados llenaba las calles cercanas a la Feria. Juegos, concursos, diversión... y mucho pero mucho queso.

Y en medio de ese pequeño universo de jolgorio, Rhonda Lloyd y Helga Pataki ofrecían muestras gratis de diversos quesos para la empresa _Lácteos Lang_, cuyos productos formaban parte del gran repertorio de la Feria.

-¡No me eches la culpa! ¿Cómo rayos, truenos y relámpagos iba yo a saber las implicaciones del contrato? -Helga se defendió.

Lo cierto es que si acaso Rhonda planeaba mostrar todos sus encantos, no iba a ser dentro de un pesado disfraz de queso Cheddar, que era justamente lo que llevaba puesto en esos momentos. Helga, por su parte, había sido seleccionada como _Miss Swiss Cheese_ (Señorita Queso Suizo), algo que le daba a Rhonda algo más de qué quejarse: el queso Suizo tenía mejor reputación que el Cheddar.

-Ésto es una total vergüenza a mi persona -susurró Rhonda desde su disfraz-. Te juro que voy a matarte, Pataki.

-Reparte tus muestras gratis, Chica Cheddar. Nos pagan para eso.

Rhonda maldijo para sus adentros. Por suerte sus rostros permanecían ocultos tras el disfraz, porque de lo contrario el bochorno hubiera sido absoluto.

Y todavía faltaba lo peor.

-Oh, no... No... No _aquí_...

-¿Y ahora qué rayos pasa, Rhonda?

-_¡No digas mi nombre!_ No soy Rhonda, soy... _argh_... soy la Chica Cheddar.

Helga no necesitó pensar mucho para imaginar los motivos del repentino comportamiento de su compañera, y tal sospecha quedó confirmada al volverse y observar en la dirección de Rhonda a través de los huecos de su propio disfraz.

Sus amigos acababan de entrar a la Feria.

-¡Me encanta la Feria del Queso! -declaró la pelirroja del grupo-. Recuerdo la vez que Arnold me trajo. Era tan galante...

-Creo que todos tenemos lindos recuerdos de la Feria -asintió la joven con un cuarto de cultura oriental que la acompañaba.

Lila y Phoebe eran apenas dos en el grupo. Stinky y Gerald, novios declarados de ambas chicas, estaban junto a ellas. Detrás se acercaban otros: Harold y Patty, Sid y Nadine y, para desgracia de Rhonda, "Curly" Thadeuss Gamelthorpe.

-Mira, princesa -rió Helga por lo bajo-, ahí está tu novio.

Rhonda entró en pánico. Curly no había cambiado demasiado desde sus días en el cuarto grado. Todo lo contrario, seguía siendo la Pesadilla En Vida de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. El pequeño desgraciado había descubierto la pubertad, y ahora acosaba a Rhonda con ese aire tan seguro de sí mismo que le ponía los pelos de punta a la chica elegante.

Rhonda lo había intentado todo: desde simples excusas hasta complejas evasivas; pero el muy imbécil estaba erróneamente convencido de que ella lo hacía para gustarle más. El gran problema de Curly era que, si se lo ignoraba, terminaba queriéndote más; y, si le prestabas atención, _nunca te dejaría ir_.

-¡Vamos a comer queso! -gritó Curly. Para aquel entonces todos en el grupo se habían acostumbrado a sus locuras.

-Tranquilo, aquí el queso es lo que sobra -habló Gerald, tomado del brazo de Phoebe con el suyo.

-Hay tanto queso que hasta las personas se disfrazan de eso -dijo Stinky, señalando a las dos personas disfrazadas de Chica Cheddar y Miss Swiss Cheese.

-¡Ja, ja! Son Promotoras. Pobres almas en desgracia, diría yo -opinó Gerald-. Las cosas que algunas personas hacen por dinero...

-¿Vamos a hacerles pesada la noche? -sugirió Curly, siempre dispuesto a molestar al noventa por ciento de la población terrestre.

-¡Sí, vamos! -sostuvo Harold, siempre tan fácil de ser manipulado por el noventa por ciento de esa misma población.

-¡Harold! Se supone que estamos en una cita -le advirtió Patty. Harold dejó de sonreír.

-Sí, Cielito... -dijo él.

Rhonda veía a sus amigos acercarse a ella. Susurró apresuradamente a Helga.

-¡Helga! ¡Viene hacia acá!

-Dales un quesito.

-¡¡Helga!! ¡Nos van a descubrir!

Helga, quien para ese entonces se estaba aburriendo a sobremanera, dibujó una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver debajo de todo ese disfraz.

-¿Y qué? -dijo.

-_¡¡¡HELGA!!!_

-Está bien, está bien... Ve a repartir tus muestras gratis cerca de la Gran Rueda de Queso... Yo me encargo de ellos.

-Gracias...

El grupo de amigos vio cómo la Chica Cheddar se alejaba a paso raudo. Miss Swiss Cheese se acercó a ellos.

-Bienvenidos a la Feria del Queso -anunció, disfrazando su voz-. Tomen unas muestras de _Lácteos Lang_. ¡Es como música para el paladar!

Todos tomaron una (menos Harold, que se llevó cinco) y se alejaron pensando en sus propios asuntos. Helga se sintió orgullosa de haber demostrado su teoría, y era que una promotora que lleva disfraz es fácilmente ignorada si trata de llamar la atención.

Por el contrario, si una promotora con disfraz intenta pasar desapercibida, será la primer cosa que todo el mundo descubra a su alrededor.

-¡Mira, mamá! ¡Es un queso con patas! -dijo una niñita, apuntando un acusador dedo índice hacia la evasiva figura triangular de Rhonda.

-¡Qué gracioso! -alentó la madre de la niña. Rhonda podía observar que se había vuelto la repentina atracción del lugar.

A varios metros de su localización geográfica universal, el grupo de amigos tomaba diversas rutas.

-¿Vamos al Túnel del Amor? -Gerald sonrió a Phoebe.

-Mmm... más tarde -dijo ella, aunque sonó como un ronroneo-. Primero quiero ir a los juegos.

-¡Yo quiero comer queso! -dijo Harold.

-Ya comiste cinco muestras gratis -puntualizó Patty.

-Pero quiero más... -Harold mostró su mejor cara de huérfano desamparado. Observó a un lado y divisó a la Chica Cheddar con una bandeja llena de muestras gratis-. ¡Qué bien! -clamó, y fue a su encuentro.

Rhonda no estaba feliz. De ser una simpática y levemente seductora Promotora pasó a ser una persona disfrazada de queso. Daba algunas muestras gratis a las personas que caminaban cerca, aunque no esperaba volverse y toparse con Harold.

-¡Ah, Harold! -gritó, maldiciéndose al mismo tiempo por haberlo hecho.

-¿Eh, qué? ¿Nos conocemos? -preguntó Harold, confundido.

Gracias al Cielo por su cerebro de maní, pensó Rhonda.

-No, no... Ehhh... ¿Desea probar nuestros productos? -dijo, imitando su voz no tan bien como Helga, pero imitándola al fin.

Ofreció la bandeja a Harold, cuyos ojos brillaron de felicidad mientras debatía internamente entre cuál queso elegir o bien tomar todos de un manotazo. Fue mientras decidía que Patty se acercó por detrás.

-Harold, no es educado dejar así a una dama.

-Pero tengo hambre... -dijo él.

-Bien, pero date prisa.

Rhonda mantuvo la mirada en Patty. Harold era ignorante para muchas cosas, pero Patty ya había demostrado ser mucho más lista de lo que pudiese parecer en el exterior. Incluso ella le observaba a Rhonda directo a los ojos, a pesar de tener la cara cubierta por el disfraz. ¿tendría visión de Rayos X?

Rayos, niña... Ya estás imaginando cualquier cosa, se criticó a sí misma.

-Creo que ya fueron suficientes -Patty dijo a Harold.

-Ero e'hán 'uy 'ue'os... -dijo él, con su boca colmada del producto.

-Luego te invito a unos cuantos, pero por ahora ve a los juegos. Yo iré en un momento.

-E'tá 'ien...

Tan pronto como Harold se alejó, Patty se acercó a la bandeja y pretendió estar muy interesada en las muestras gratis.

-¿Problemas económicos, Rhonda? -dijo.

Rhonda permaneció inmóvil, aunque hubiera sido interesante que alguien pudiese haber visto su rostro: se le había caído la quijada, sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y, además, el nuevo tono blanco tiza de su cara habría hecho que una Geisha renunciase a todo intento de igualarlo.

A pesar de todo, sacó fuerzas para decir: -Me está confundiendo con otra...

Patty mantuvo la vista en la bandeja, pero sonrió.

-¿Sí? No creo que muchos quesos tengan las uñas tan bien cuidadas.

Los ojos de Rhonda bajaron inmediatamente a sus manos, las cuales mostraban un juego de uñas de excelente manicura.

-Y además, eres el único queso de la Feria que lleva botas Caprini.

Rhonda observó sus pies. Se había negado rotundamente a quitarse sus preciosas botas Caprini y ponerse en su lugar esos horribles zapatos con forma de queso.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie -explicó Patty, consciente de que su amiga estaba a pocos nanosegundos de un ataque de histeria-. Pero me gustaría escuchar la historia.

-No hay nada que contar -Rhonda susurró alarmada, echando miradas paranoicas de aquí para allá-. Mis padres me prohibieron usar el teléfono, a menos que yo consiga mi propio dinero.

-_Oh_ -fue todo lo que dijo Patty. Al cabo de unos segundos, agregó-: No vas a conseguir demasiado por una noche de trabajo aquí. Yo ya lo intenté el año anterior. Es un buen comienzo, pero es sólo por una noche.

Sin dejar de mirar la bandeja, Patty se acercó más y susurró:

-Ve al número treinta de Ronald Road. Están buscando nuevas empleadas. Ya trabajé allí. La paga es buena y el trabajo es sencillo.

Tomó un queso de la bandeja y se marchó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Rhonda la observó marcharse.

_Número treinta de Ronald Road..._

Esa dirección le sonaba familiar... pero no recordaba de dónde.

**-o-o-o-**

Helga no tenía problemas, así que procuró buscarlos.

Ser Miss Swiss Cheese era aburrido. Era más divertido cuando Rhonda estaba cerca, más que nada por la paranoia declarada de la muchacha. Ahora, mientras repartía lo que quedaba de su bandeja en las proximidades de la galería de Tiro al Queso, trataba de matar el tiempo observando a sus amigos a modo de espía.

Helga era curiosa. Siempre lo había sido, aunque no lo demostraba externamente. Hubiera sido buen material para espía secreto, con la diferencia de que James Bond no andaba por ahí con un disfraz de queso Suizo. Pero bien, a un nivel muy básico, Helga hubiera sido buen material para espía secreto.

Así, en su nueva doble personalidad de queso ambulante, Helga siguió de cerca a Phoebe y Gerald hasta los juegos.

-Phoebe, no mires ahora, pero creo que ese queso nos está siguiendo.

Phoebe reparó en lo tremendamente ridículo que sonó aquello.

-¿De verdad? Y detrás viene una gran bolsa de papas fritas, ¿no?

Gerald suspiró. Tanto tiempo siendo amiga de Helga había hecho de Phoebe una persona más abierta a la respuesta sarcástica.

-Me refiero a la promotora que nos dio las muestras gratis a la entrada -repuso Gerald.

Phoebe hizo como que miraba hacia atrás para observar uno de los juegos en la galería, pero en realidad se había fijado en la figura triangular, amarilla y grande que se asomaba desde detrás de un cesto de basura.

-Debe ser coincidencia -dijo-. Demos unas vueltas, a ver si nos sigue.

Helga no era tonta. Ella misma le había enseñado a Phoebe ese movimiento de cabeza para simular y observar a sus espaldas. Helga sabía que sus amigos se habían percatado de su presencia, y tuvo que sonreír bajo el disfraz. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

Para empezar, tomó otra dirección y desapareció de vista, escabulléndose por detrás de unos puestos de juegos y apareciendo justo frente a sus amigos mientras ellos volvían a mirar para atrás, intentando ubicarla.

-¿Desean una muestra gratis? -dijo, imitando otra voz y sobresaltando a la joven pareja.

-Oye, ¿nos estabas siguiendo? -preguntó Gerald.

-¿Quién, yo? -Helga se hizo la inocente.

-Juraría que ya nos ofreciste muestras gratis...

-Debe ser mi compañera. No soy el único queso de la feria.

Ambos, Phoebe y Gerald, pudieron notar el intento de esconder una evidente risa en aquella frase.

-Bien... Como sea -dijo Gerald, tomando una muestra y ofreciéndole su brazo a Phoebe. Ella lo aceptó con el suyo y los dos marcharon al frente.

Miraron atrás a los pocos metros. El queso había desaparecido.

**-o-o-o-**

La Gran Rueda de Queso era una de las atracciones favoritas de la Feria. Era una vuelta al mundo (también conocida como Rueda de la Fortuna) con motivo de queso en su estructura. Las sillas sujetas al interior de la rueda eran simpáticas ratoneras gigantes, y a los visitantes se les ofrecían gorritos con orejas de ratón al subir a la atracción.

Rhonda se sentía más tranquila. Allí, casi nadie le prestaba atención. La Rueda era mucho más impactante que una chica escondida en un feo disfraz. De cuándo en cuándo alguien se acercaba a tomar una muestra de la bandeja de Rhonda, y ella estaba feliz de ofrecerlas. Tan pronto como se le acabasen regresaría a los vestidores.

No podía deshacerse de esas muestras así porque sí. De alguna forma, los gerentes se daban cuenta de cuándo un queso había sido felizmente degustado por un visitante y cuándo había sido fugazmente desechado a la basura. Rhonda no iba a arriesgarse a perder su sueldo.

Una repentina visión le hizo regresar a la Realidad. Allí se acercaban Nadine y Sid.

-¡No puedo creerlo, la Gran Rueda de Queso! -clamaba Sid en pura excitación. Algunos fenómenos, pensaba Rhonda, nunca crecerán.

Casi arrastrándola tras él, aferrándola de la mano, Nadine trataba de seguirle el paso a Sid.

-Sí, sí, yo también quiero subir, pero la Rueda no va a moverse de allí. No te apures -ella le decía.

Rhonda los vio pasar frente a ella y los siguió con la mirada.

_Nadine y Sid..._

La chica elegante tuvo un momento de melancolía. Algunos fenómenos, pensó ahora, cambiaron demasiado. Nadine era una de ellos.

Era obvio que sus planetas estaban en órbitas distintas. Rhonda era una chica elegante; Nadine prefería jugar con insectos. Nadie nunca supo con certeza _cómo_ había empezado aquella amistad, pero todos fueron testigos del día de su ruptura: ocurrió durante una celebración de Navidad que terminó mal. El grupo de amigos había organizado un juego de Santa Secreto en el cuál todos tomaron un papel con el nombre de un amigo de la gorra de Sid. Rhonda obtuvo a Curly. Nadine obtuvo a Rhonda.

Sid obtuvo a Nadine.

Lo que ocurrió durante ese intercambio de regalos fue una absoluta confusión. Curly abrió el suyo y descubrió dos kilos de carbón, lo que hizo que se enfadase a sobremanera; Rhonda abrió el suyo y descubrió una repugnante escultura que representaba a una Hormiga _Bulldog_ de África, a escala (en realidad era una magnífica representación, pero Rhonda tenía sus propias opiniones y decidió que, si no lo podía vestir, entonces no le interesaba el regalo); pero Nadine se llevó una grata sorpresa al abrir al suyo y encontrar un pequeño recipiente de cristal con una de las más raras especies de mariposa, proveniente de América del Sur.

Curly comenzó a indagar sobre quién había sido el gracioso que le regalara carbón, así podría planear una dulce venganza. Rhonda no necesitó pensar mucho para imaginar quién en toda la galaxia podría haber tenido la desagradable idea de regalarle un modelo a escala de un asqueroso bicho. Nadine observó su regalo, anonadada, y se preguntó quién habría tenido semejante detalle para con ella.

Antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, Rhonda se le acercó y comenzó a darle una extensa perorata acerca de que ella debería conocer mejor sus gustos, lo que no le gustó para nada a Nadine, ya que todos sus amigos seguían presentes. Ella entonces criticó a su amiga de que debería tener mejor tacto y haberle mencionado eso en privado, pero Rhonda le replicó (muy duramente) que eso no venía al caso, y que si hubiese sabido lo que le iba a regalar, y si le hubiese tocado a Nadine para su Santa Secreto, _le hubiera dado los dos kilos de carbón que le regaló a Curly._

Claro, aquello no fue más que el error más grande que Rhonda efectuara, aquella noche. Curly escuchó el pleito y se enteró de que aquellos dos kilos de carbón provenían de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, y de repente le encantó la idea de tener dos kilos completos del más negro de los minerales sólo para él. Comenzó a corretear a Rhonda por toda la habitación, gritando algo así como que el regalo era maravillosos y que representaba el efecto de su amor para con él (eso quería decir, al menos en la retorcida mente de Curly, que el calor del amor de Rhonda era tal, que su corazón se había carbonizado y ahora le ofrecía los restos a él).

Así, mientras Nadine comenzaba a llorar, Rhonda efectuaba un no muy elegante pero ciertamente efectivo salto por la ventana, consiguiendo cerrarla desde afuera apenas segundos antes de que Curly intentase lo mismo.

Mientras Helga, Harold y Stinky reían; mientras Arnold y Phoebe socorrían a Curly; alguien se había acercado para consolar a Nadine. Sólo ella pudo sentir el brazo amigo de Sid rodeándola en un abrazo reconfortante, y sólo sus oídos escucharon su voz preguntándole si estaba bien. Más tarde, aquella noche, cuando todos regresaban a sus casas, Sid la acompañó a la suya. No había habido rastro de Rhonda desde su escape.

Justo antes de dejarla en su puerta, Sid confesó el regalo. Nada mal para una noche que Nadine ya pretendía como una de las peores.

De vuelta a la Feria del Queso, Rhonda suspiró al ver cómo Sid y Nadine aceptaban los gorros con orejas de ratón que les ofrecía un empleado de la Rueda. La feliz pareja subió a su ratonera y, minutos después, se escuchaban los atronadores gritos de pánico que los pulmones de Sid permitían. Obviamente, a Sid le impresionó un poco la altura.

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Vas a darme una muestra gratis, o le digo a tu jefe que te despida?

Rhonda reaccionó de mala gana. Se volvió, dispuesta a maldecir de pies a cabeza a quien sea que le haya dicho eso. Cambió de idea inmediatamente al ver que dos enormes gafas le regresaban la mirada.

_Curly._

-Ejem... -Rhonda intentó disfrazar su voz-... claro, acepte una, por favor.

Extendió la bandeja al frente, pero Curly no despegó sus ojos de ella.

-Ajá... -dijo, sonando desconfiado. Desvió brevemente la mirada hacia abajo. Quedaban ocho quesos con sus respectivos mondadientes. Pero Curly no se estaba fijando en ellos.

_¿Qué rayos le pasa?_, se preguntaba Rhonda. Odiaba la manera en que ese maldito cuatro-ojos estaba actuando. Curly era peligroso cuando hablaba, pero cuando callaba era mucho peor. Cuando callaba, la mente de Curly entraba en pleno funcionamiento.

-Qué lindas manos -dijo él, tomando distraídamente una muestra de la bandeja-. Me recuerdan a las de una amiga.

Rhonda quedó petrificada en su sitio. Intentó respirar, pero olvidó cómo hacerlo.

-Y esa voz -agregó él, levantando la mirada y esbozando aquella sonrisa de psicópata que tantas pesadillas había estelarizado en la mente de Rhonda-; esa voz se parece a la que esa amiga usaba cuando trataba de evadirme.

_¡¡Maldita sea!!_, pensó Rhonda, todavía intentando recordar para qué era que servían los pulmones, la nariz y el diafragma.

-¿Esas son botas Caprini? -dijo Curly, dando una significativa mirada hacia abajo.

Rhonda puso la mente en blanco y meditó: ¿mi sueldo, o mi vida?

No había que pensar mucho...

**-o-o-o-**

-Espero que esto no sea una broma, Gerald.

Phoebe no la estaba pasando bien. Su cita romántica con Gerald estaba siendo arruinada por la paranoia de su novio por cierto queso Suizo. Helga, bajo su doble personalidad, se les apareció en varios lugares inesperados, incluso a mitad del viaje en el Túnel del Amor.

Fue al salir del Túnel que Phoebe recriminó a Gerald por la posibilidad de una broma.

-¿De verdad crees que quiero esto? Phoebe, yo no te haría esas cosas. Bueno, quizá el día de los Inocentes... _¡Pero no hoy!_ -agregó apresuradamente al ver el fuego en los cristales de esos lentes ovalados.

Helga la estaba pasando mucho mejor, ahora que tenía alguien a quién molestar. Gerald se volvía una presa fácil, aunque Phoebe conseguía ignorar majestuosamente todas aquellas apariciones repentinas.

-Mejor vamos a la Gran Rueda de Queso. Allá arriba no nos seguirá nadie -Phoebe dio a Gerald un motivo valedero para seguir avanzando, no sin ocultar un leve matiz de rencor hacia su novio.

La pareja se tomó de la mano y avanzaron en dirección a la atracción mecánica. Gerald lanzaba miradas rápidas en todas direcciones, intentando visualizar a su perseguidor; Phoebe, en cambio, no necesitaba mirar. Sabía que Gerald miraba en todas direcciones, pero que no se enfocaba bien en ninguna. Ella podía ver mucho más que su novio sin necesidad de voltear la mirada. Apenas necesitaba mover los ojos.

Allí estaba, reflejada en algunas superficies brillantes, proyectada en las sombras fuera de lugar, audible entre los roces de la multitud: una promotora disfrazada de queso Suizo. Phoebe se había propuesto detener su accionar antes de que su cita se arruinase del todo. Helga no era consciente de aquella habilidad en su amiga, ya que la verdadera gracia de esas antiguas técnicas orientales ninja era la de que nadie debía saberlas. Y si las conocían, ya sería demasiado tarde para divulgarlas.

Aquel cuarto de cultura oriental que se albergase en su ser hacía de Phoebe una chica mística. No era sólo su apariencia física, sino algo más: algo que permanecía oculto a lo visual, escondido en algún rincón de su alma y dispuesto a salir a la luz en el momento preciso para el fin preciso. No sólo la habitación de Phoebe Heyerdahl se había llenado de todo cuando la cultura Japonesa pudiera ofrecer, sino que su propia persona se había adentrado en el tema con gran interés.

Así, mientras todos pensaban que Phoebe asistía a aburridas clases particulares de Latín, la muchacha en realidad se ponía su cinturón negro y echaba al piso a adversarios el doble de grandes que ella.

Y eso Helga no lo sabía.

Persona. Persona. Persona. _Queso._ Persona... La figura triangular de Miss Swiss Cheese era demasiado visible para una mente despierta, y Phoebe tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en eso.

Persona. Persona. _Queso._ Persona. Persona.

El objetivo, por así llamarle, se deslizaba por detrás de los puestos de juego, a la izquierda de Phoebe y Gerald. Una rápida mirada de reojo hizo que la chica viese el sutil movimiento.

Persona. Puesto. _Queso._ Puesto. Persona. Puesto.

Allí adelante, la mirada de Phoebe se posó en el mejor lugar disponible para una nueva aparición.

Puesto. Puesto. Persona. Puesto. _Queso._

_Sí..._

-¿Phoebe, por qué me soltaste? -preguntó Gerald.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue demasiado rápido como para apreciarlo a velocidad normal, por lo cuál el texto se relentizará para apreciar mejor lo sucedido.

Allá van Phoebe y Gerald, caminando con movimientos tan lentos que hasta resultan hipnóticos. Todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta. Las palomitas que un niño cercano se metía en su boca descendían al piso con la suavidad de una pluma. Las bolas de queso que los participantes de los juegos lanzaban se trasladaban en el aire con una lentitud asombrosa. Y, entre todo ese mundo de velocidad reducida, un par de manos sosteniendo una bandeja con muestras gratis comenzaba a asomarse por la izquierda.

La mano de Phoebe soltó la de Gerald en un movimiento lento y distraído. Gerald comenzó a enunciar una pregunta en un tono paciente y curiosamente grave, propio de las vocalizaciones a baja velocidad. Y mientras él hacía eso, Phoebe comenzaba el lento proceso de apretar dientes, fruncir el entrecejo y lanzar ambas manos a su izquierda, aferrando las muñecas conectadas a las manos que sostenían las bandejas y tirando de ellas, haciendo que Helga se lleve el viaje aéreo más repentino, abrupto e inesperado de su vida.

Helga sintió un jalón en sus muñecas. Para el momento en que su cerebro había dado cuenta de esa sensación, sus pies ya no tocaban tierra. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Helga entendió lo que ocurría y, para ese entonces, el suelo se acercaba a velocidad normal para una caída.

Salgamos de nuestra cámara lenta.

-_¡Ay!_ -dijo Helga.

-¡Phoebe! ¿Qué...?

-¡Deja de seguirnos! -dijo Phoebe a la persona disfrazada que yacía en el suelo.

Se había formado un claro alrededor de los jóvenes. Las demás personas observaban, mitad sorprendidos. Entre ellos surgió un guardia de seguridad.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó.

-Yo... -comenzó Gerald.

-Esta persona nos ha estado siguiendo toda la noche -interrumpió Phoebe.

Helga intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden. Todavía trataba de entender por qué estaba tendida en el suelo.

El guardia se acercó y levantó a Helga del piso. -Veamos quién se esconde aquí -dijo, procediendo a quitarle la parte superior al disfraz.

Toda la ira de Phoebe se transformó en una sorpresiva vergüenza.

**-o-o-o-**

-No sabía que eras tú... Perdón.

Phoebe mantenía la cabeza gacha, apenada. Sentada a su lado en la misma banca, Helga volvía a esconderse dentro del disfraz.

-Eh, no importa -dijo ella-. Me lo merecía. Creo que los molesté demasiado. Oye, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso... eh... _eso_ que hiciste.

Gerald regresó en ese momento, cargando con bebidas.

-¿Qué hace Helga G. Pataki trabajando de promotora? -cuestionó, aún sorprendido.

-Trato de pagar mis cuentas telefónicas, Geraldo -ella le arrebató una de las bebidas de un manotazo.

-Oh -asintió él, tomando asiento al otro lado de Phoebe-. Se trata de Arnold, ¿eh?

-Sí.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad -Phoebe repitió.

-Hey, hey... ¿qué te pasa? Hasta hace un rato eras una chica decidida y, debo decirlo, agresiva.

-No sabía que eras tú... -Phoebe hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas-. Debo haber arruinado tu trabajo.

-Sólo me quedaban tres quesos en mi bandeja -Helga trató de calmarle-. Tal vez a Rhonda le haya ido mejor.

Gerald se atragantó con su bebida. Tosió un poco y procuró volver a respirar.

-Alto, esperen... ¿Rhonda Lloyd? _¿Trabajando?_

Phoebe levantó la cabeza. Eso era nuevo para ella.

-Ah, sí... Deberían verla; es patética. Lo intenta. Incluso es gracioso.

-¿Y dónde está? -preguntó Gerald, mirando a ambos lados.

-_Bueno..._

En ese momento, un estridente grito comenzó a oírse proveniente de la derecha. Phoebe, Gerald y Helga observaron en esa dirección, distinguiendo a la distancia una forma triangular que se acercaba corriendo y gritando.

Pasó como un bólido, y justo detrás apareció Curly en frenética persecución. La dupla desapareció tras una esquina.

-... _Allí_ -terminó Helga. Phoebe y Gerald prefirieron mantenerse en silencio.

**-o-o-o-**

La noche se cernía sobre los restos del Festival. Sus luces, apagadas. Sus puestos, cerrados. Sus caminos, abandonados. La única vida provenía de los empleados de una noche que salían por una puerta, todos ellos ahora anónimos representantes de una festividad con nombre.

-¡Cincuenta dólares! -Rhonda salió echa una furia, agitando el cheque que acababa de obtener de una noche de trabajo-. ¡Cincuenta _miserables y asquerosos_ dólares!

-¿Qué esperabas, mil morlacos en efectivo? -Helga salió tras ella-. Nos hubieran dado cien, pero las dos tuvimos problemas.

-Quiero decir... Quiero decir... _¿¿Cincuenta??_ ¡No puedo pagar nada con esto!

Helga puso los ojos en blanco. Rhonda apoyó su espalda contra la pared de ladrillos a un lado de la puerta y volvió a observar el cheque. Tal vez no había notado un segundo cero. No, eran sólo cincuenta dólares por una noche de humillante labor.

-Mira, Princesa, la vida más allá de tu mundo de fantasía es más dura de lo que piensas -Helga se apoyó a un lado de su amiga-. En realidad, agradece que nos pagaron. Después de nuestras escenas individuales...

-Voy a matar a Curly -dijo Rhonda-. El maldito engendro me correteó por toda la feria. Tuve que treparme a un techo para escapar.

-Sí, te vi.

Rhonda le echó otra mirada al cheque. No. Aún eran cincuenta dólares.

-Esto no va a funcionar, Helga.

-_"No desespere"_, dice el libro. Además, ¿qué podías esperar de un lugar como este? Encontraremos otro trabajo.

-¿Otro? Helga, si así van a ser nuestros trabajos, yo... Mira, olvídalo. No voy a hacerlo. Se acabó.

Helga rió. No a carcajadas. Fue una risita cómplice de quien ha visto más que los demás.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? -preguntó Rhonda, irritada.

-A mí no me engañas. Vi tu rostro cuando te dieron el cheque. A ver, ¿eso no fue orgullo?

-¿Eh?

-El orgullo y satisfacción que las personas tienen cuando se ganan el dinero honestamente. Si eso no fue aquello, pues que me lancen a los cocodrilos.

Ronda le dio la espalda, aunque meditó brevemente al respecto.

-Bien, _supongamos_ que hay algo de verdad en eso -comentó Rhonda-. Aún así, ¿cuál es el chiste?

-El chiste es, mi nunca bien ponderada Rhonda Lloyd, que te gustó realmente el haber recibido una paga, y apuesto a que lo harías de nuevo.

Rhonda se maldijo. Helga le había dado al clavo. Ya, qué rayos... Nada sería peor que andar por ahí disfrazada de queso Cheddar.

Se volvió hacia Helga.

-Patty me comentó algo. Están buscando personal en el número 30 de Ronald Road. ¿Sabes qué hay allí? Creo que esa dirección me suena de algún lado...

Helga arqueó las cejas. -¿Número 30 de Ronald Road? Princesa, si es lo que creo que es, ya quiero ver tu reacción al respecto.

Rhonda se sintió curiosa. Helga le dijo de qué se trataba. La reacción de Rhonda bien podría haber aparecido en las más taquilleras películas de terror.

Y, aún así, terminó aceptando.

**-o-**

(Continuará...)


	4. Comida Lenta

–**o–**

(Dedicado a _Mr. Orange_ y _Number6_, por inspirarme involuntariamente para el comienzo de este capítulo. Dedicado, además, a _Tronkan Trok_, pues de la base de este capítulo surgió gran parte de la idea general del fic)

(**EDITADO:** Debo agregar a _Ipdar_ a mis agradecimientos. No me había acordado de añadir el detalle del currículum vitae en las desventuras de nuestras heroínas. Muchas gracias, Ipdar)

–**o–**

**Capítulo 4  
****Comida lenta**

El sótano de aquella casa, húmedo y con olor a moho, apenas se iluminaba por la luz de una bombilla que colgaba de un cable, en el techo. Cuatro personas observaban desde sus asientos a una quinta presencia en aquel lugar. La chica en cuestión caminaba de aquí para allá, pensando; eventualmente echando miradas rápidas a sus compañeras.

Helga, Lila, Phoebe, Patty.

Bien.

Rhonda se detuvo frente a ellas.

–Repasemos el plan –dijo.

–¿Otra vez? –cuestionó Helga.

–Sí, otra vez –repuso Rhonda. Se acercó a un atril de pinturas que contenía varias láminas de cartón, tomó una vara larga y delgada apoyada contra el atril y señaló a la primer imagen.

–Éste es el Banco Central de Hillwood, en el número treinta de Ronald Road –dijo Rhonda. Quitó la lámina que mostraba el frente del banco y señaló a la siguiente–. Éste es un plano del banco. Aquí está la entrada, las ventanillas de atención al cliente y aquí... –golpeteó un área en particular con la punta de su señalador– ... aquí está la bóveda principal.

Phoebe levantó la mano.

–¿Sí?

–¿Por qué vamos a robar un banco? –preguntó Phoebe.

–Porque Helga y yo necesitamos el dinero y porque yo lo digo –respondió Rhonda. Phoebe bajó la mano.

–Como decía –continuó la chica elegante–, aquí está la bóveda principal. Contiene alrededor de sesenta millones de dólares para repartir entre cinco chicas emprendedoras. Esas somos nosotras.

Las cuatro chicas emprendedoras restantes asintieron.

–Aquí, aquí y _acá_ hay cámaras de seguridad –señaló Rhonda–. Patty Smith se encargará de ellas desde afuera. Aquí, allá y en aquél rincón habrá guardias de seguridad, los cuales, confío, serán cosa fácil para Pataki.

Lila levantó la mano.

–¿Dime?

–¿_Tenemos_ que lastimar a esos pobres representantes de la Ley? –cuestionó Lila, entonando una dulce y triste pregunta.

Rhonda se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una mirada acusadora a Lila. Cómo metieron a esa chica en el grupo, ella no lo sabía. Observó a un lado, a la caja de cartón conteniendo una interesante colección de pistolas.

–Son armas de juguete –confesó–. Voy a robar un banco, no a matar gente.

–Oh, bueno; siendo así, no me opongo –sonrió Lila, satisfecha.

–Entonces... –Rhonda intentó continuar– ... vamos a comunicarnos por medio de nombres clave. Usar los nuestros sería una idiotez. Así que...

Rhonda comenzó a pasearse de aquí para allá, observando a sus amigas con aire pensativo. Se detuvo frente a Patty, la primera empezando desde la izquierda.

–Tú serás _Miss Black_ –dijo Rhonda. Patty asintió.

–Tú serás _Miss White_ –dijo Rhonda, pasando a Phoebe. Ella asintió.

–Tú serás... uhm... _Miss Orange_ –dijo Rhonda, pasando a Lila.

–Tú serás _Miss Pink_ –dijo a Helga.

–¿Por qué debo ser Miss Pink? –criticó Helga.

–Porque yo lo digo –puntualizó Rhonda–. Y yo seré _Miss Red_. Entonces¿estamos de acuerdo?

Hubo un asentimiento general, tras lo cual cada una tomó un arma de juguete de la caja.

–Bien... ¡Vamos allá! –dijo Rhonda, chocando sus palmas.

Varios minutos más tarde, un auto se estacionaba a una calle de distancia del Banco Central de Hillwood. Cuatro personas bajaron de él, mientras la denominada Miss Black alejaba el vehículo para disponerse a desconectar las cámaras.

Las cuatro personas procuraron parecer indiferentes mientras caminaban hacia el banco. Una junto a la otra, las cuatro chicas sincronizaban pasos mientras sus ojos escudriñaban el futuro inmediato tras los lentes oscuros. También llevaban trajes negros. Era casi como ver una escena de alguna película. Si uno se concentraba mucho, incluso podía escuchar una música de fondo.

Allí estaba el número treinta de Ronald Road. Allí estaba la entrada al Banco Central de Hillwood. Las chicas se detuvieron a un lado de la puerta y observaron al interior. Menos Miss Pink, quien esperaba la señal de Miss Black para entrar.

Bip–Bip–Bip–Bip...

Miss Pink tomó su localizador "Big Bob" y leyó el mensaje. LIMPIO, decía. Observó a Miss Red y asintió. Miss Red asintió a su vez.

Sacaron sus armas casi al unísono. Miss Pink dio un paso al frente y abrió la puerta de una patada, sorprendiendo a todos. Algunas personas gritaron. Los guardias, pasado el shock momentáneo, sacaron sus propias armas.

–¡Quietos¡Bajen las armas! –gritaron guardias y asaltantes al mismo tiempo.

Cuatro asaltantes contra tres guardias. Uno de ellos comprendió la desventaja y llevó su mano a su transmisor. Cuatro cañones se aprontaron a observarle.

–Nada de pedir ayuda –dijo Miss Red–. Bajen las armas. Ahora.

Procurando la seguridad de los clientes en el banco, los guardias comenzaron a obedecer.

Bip–Bip–Bip–Bip...

Miss Red miró a Miss Pink. Esta última se encogió de hombros y le echó una nueva mirada a su localizador.

–No dice nada –alegó.

–Apágalo –ordenó Red.

Mientras White, Pink y Red se encargaban de desarmar a los guardias, Orange apuntaba su arma distraídamente a los clientes en general.

–Oh, les pedimos mil disculpas, pero nos disponemos a asaltar este banco –explicaba entre sonrisas–. Verán, un par de amigas necesitan un dinero y, bien, creo que no les gusta trabajar demasiado. Señora, disculpe¿se siente usted bien?

Red acababa de atar y amordazar a su guardia. Echaba miradas a Orange y volvía a preguntarse quién la había invitado a la fiesta. En fin...

Bip–Bip–Bip–Bip...

–Te dije que lo apagaras, Pink.

–Lo apagué, Red.

–Apágalo mejor.

Pink tomó su localizador y lo dejó caer al piso, aplastándolo varias veces con un elegante zapato negro.

–¿Contenta?

–Sí –asintió Red–. ¿Todo listo? Bien... Vamos a la bóveda.

Dejaron a Orange y a White a cargo de los guardias y los clientes mientras Red y Pink obligaban al gerente a abrir la bóveda. Tras una combinación de muchos números, dos llaves de alta seguridad y un escaneo de retina, la enorme puerta de acero reforzado comenzaba la lenta rotación para dar paso al tesoro.

Pink quedó apuntando al gerente mientras Red entraba a la bóveda. Jadeó. Se dio el lujo de bajar sus lentes hasta la punta de su nariz y observar, azorada, el contenido de la habitación más segura en todo Hillwood.

–Oh... Oh... _Oooh_...

Oro. Pirámides de barras de oro.

Joyas. Paredes con miles de joyas.

Dinero. Montañas y montañas de sacos de dinero.

Red sonrió. Imaginó todo lo que podría hablar a Londres con eso.

Bip–Bip–Bip–Bip...

Dejo de sonreír y se volvió. Pink también se sintió interesada en su propia cadera, de donde colgaba un localizador "Big Bob" en perfecto estado. Pink y Red intercambiaron una mirada.

Bip–Bip–Bip–Bip...

Lentamente, Pink tomó el localizador.

Bip–Bip–Bip–Bip...

Observó el mensaje.

Bip–Bip–Bip–Bip...

Decía: CORRAN!

Red se aprontó a tomar un saco de dinero con cada mano. Pink le dio un golpe de arma al gerente, desmayándolo, y también tomó dos sacos mientras Red saltaba fuera de la bóveda.

Fuera de la bóveda, la policía estaba en todos lados. Atraparon a White y a Orange. Uno de los protectores de la ley se acercó a Red. Red dejó uno de los sacos y sacó su arma, apuntando directo a la cara de...

... _Curly_. Vestido de policía. Con las esposas listas en las manos. Y sonriendo.

Bip–Bip–Bip–Bip...

–Eres mía, Miss Red –sonrió Curly.

Rhonda gritó, gritó y, para no perder la costumbre, volvió a gritar. Se sentó velozmente en su cama y decidió que no le haría daño seguir gritando.

Bip–Bip–Bip–Bip...

De un manotazo, Rhonda apagó su caro despertador suizo, el cuál estaba sonando desde hacía rato. Luego Rhonda tuvo la interesante idea de dar un último alarido de terror antes de dejarse caer pesadamente de espaldas sobre el colchón, observando el techo de su elegante cama.

–Tengo que dejar de ver ese tipo de películas antes de irme a dormir –murmuró, afónica de tanto gritar. Volvió la cabeza a su despertador y recordó que tenía una cita en el número treinta de Ronald Road.

Maldijo por lo bajo y salió de la cama.

–**o–o–o–**

En el número treinta de Ronald Road no había ningún banco. El banco estaba frente al número treinta de Ronald Road, y fue lo primero que vio Rhonda al bajarse del taxi que la llevó hasta allí.

Sintió un escalofrío y se volvió hacia el número treinta de Ronald Road.

Sintió otro escalofrío, pero mucho más intenso.

Vamos... Hay que hacer de tripas corazón, se dijo. Cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Helga Pataki esperaba en el interior. En realidad, ya se estaba cansando de esperar. Leía el libro de Olga mientras consumía distraídamente un Combo Desayuno Número 3 (dos waffles, una taza de café con leche y un paquete de jarope de manzana para los waffles). Fue cosa del Destino que sus ojos se desviaran de la lectura y se levantasen hacia la puerta en el momento exacto de ver a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd pasar por la entrada del local McRonald's en que se encontraba. Vio que llevaba los ojos cerrados, así que comenzó a contar, muy por lo bajo:

Tres... Dos... Uno...

–¡_Ah_!

Helga lanzó una risita y regresó a su lectura. Segundos más tarde, Rhonda tomaba asiento frente a ella en la misma mesa, sacudiéndose algunos papeles de su ropa.

–Nunca entres a un local de comida rápida con los ojos cerrados, princesa. No verás los botes de basura.

–No me hables –atacó Rhonda–. Debo haberme vuelto loca de remate... Venir a buscar trabajo... ... ... _aquí_.

Lo cierto era que aquella sucursal de McRonald's estaba buscando nuevas empleadas. Rhonda tenía sus muy significativas ideas al respecto, pero ya sabía que no le serviría echarlas al conocimiento público. No era que a ella le disgustase comer en McRonald's; de hecho, le gustaban las croquetas de pollo que allí se servían; pero de allí a TRABAJAR en McRonald's...

–No te quejes. Yo ya conozco este lugar –murmuró Helga en tono sombrío, lo que hizo que un recuerdo específico arribase a la mente de Rhonda.

–Oh, claro –sonrió ella–. Este es ESE local.

–Sí –contestó Helga, un tanto brusca.

La perspectiva de trabajar en aquel lugar junto a Helga de repente parecía más agradable a los ojos de Rhonda. Tal vez ahora ella podría burlarse, y no al revés.

–Bueno, hagamos esto antes de que me arrepienta –dijo.

Helga asintió y le dio la última probada a su Combo Desayuno Número 3, desechó los restos en la basura y puso la bandeja encima de todas las demás, justo sobre el cubo de basura. Habiendo hecho esto, las chicas se dirigieron hasta el mostrador y preguntaron a la cajera sobre el anuncio de nuevas empleadas.

Fueron dirigidas a través de dos puertas, un pasillo y otra puerta más. Rhonda se sintió como en casa; acababan de entrar en una amplia oficina, toda de madera, con un gran escritorio tras el cuál se sentaba un gran hombre. Hablaba por teléfono y se mostraba ocupado.

–Sí... sí... El Lunes a las tres. Ni un minuto más. No, no voy a pagar por esas servilletas. No es mi culpa que usted haya dejado dos cajas adicionales.

Helga también se sintió a gusto. Aquel hombre le recordaba a Big Bob.

El hombre colgó el teléfono y se reclinó en su asiento. Bajó la mirada y se topó con Rhonda y Helga.

–¿Sí? –preguntó.

–Venimos por el anuncio. Las nuevas empleadas, usted sabe –contestó Helga.

–Oh, eso. ¿Trajeron sus currículums?

Las chicas asintieron y extendieron al frente dos delgadas carpetas con toda la información que pudieron reunir en tan poco tiempo.

El hombre abrió primero el currículum de Rhonda. Apenas le echó una mirada y ya hizo el primer gesto de extraña sorpresa. Rhonda había pensado que causaría una mejor impresión si imprimía (valga la redundancia) su currículum en papeles de colores. No funcionó realmente.

–¿Su nombre es Rhonda Floyd? –preguntó el hombre.

–Rhonda _Lloyd_ –corrigió ella. Se lamentó de haber usado una tipografía tan llena de curvas y adornos. Tal vez una Times New Roman o la clásica Arial hubieran venido de perlas.

El caso es que Rhonda no había escrito demasiado en su currículum. Sabía hablar cuatro idiomas (español, inglés, francés e italiano), pero dudaba que aquello fuera de interés en un local de comidas rápidas. Sabía usar computadoras; había motivos de fondo por los cuales ella era una experta en seguridad informática; y de todas formas no estaba seguro de que a alguien en McRonald's le interesase aquello.

Tampoco tuvo demasiada suerte a la hora de designar sus referencias: Nadine y ella ya no eran amigas, y además de Helga y de sus padres, todos sus amigos vivían más allá de las fronteras de Hillwood. No que sus amigos de infancia no siguiesen siendo amigos, pero Rhonda había intentado darle más estatus a su informe.

El hombre cerró el currículum de Rhonda con un gesto que le decía a la chica que no lo había logrado. Lo hizo a un lado y procedió a abrir el de Helga.

Helga cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe. Su currículum estaba escrito en papel blanco común, con tipografía Arial a tamaño agradable, pero apenas comenzara a leer, ese hombre jadearía, levantaría la mirada y...

El hombre jadeó. Levantó la mirada.

–¿_Pataki_¿Es usted algo de Olga Pataki?

Rhonda ya se estaba sonriendo, olvidando momentáneamente su fracaso como escritora de currículums. Helga maldijo para sí misma.

–Soy su hermana...

–Oh... ¡_Oh_! –el hombre se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio. Le estrechó la mano vigorosamente a Helga–. Es un verdadero honor conocer a un familiar directo de Olga Pataki. ¡Un verdadero honor¿Y pretende seguirle los pasos a su hermana? Eso es devoción.

–Eso es desesperación –susurró Rhonda para que sólo Helga lo escuchase.

–¡Claro que tendrán trabajo! Cualquier pariente de Olga Pataki es pariente de la gran familia de locales McRonald's. ¡Vengan, vengan! Les mostraré el lugar...

Sin tener tiempo para replicar, el hombre las condujo al centro mismo del edificio.

–**o–o–o–**

Exactamente veinticuatro horas más tarde, Rhonda y Helga ya se encontraban vistiendo el uniforme oficial de McRonald's, con minifalda, trabajando.

Aquí se ha hecho un injustificable salto en el tiempo. Muchas cosas ocurrieron desde el momento en que aquel hombre (cuyo nombre resultó ser Ronaldo McDonell, vaya uno a saber a causa de qué función del Destino) condujera a las chicas al corazón del local McRonald's hasta el momento en que Helga y Rhonda atendían por primera vez sus respectivos puestos de trabajo; pero narrar todo aquello hubiera significado agregar incontables hojas de texto que, a la larga, hubieran terminado por aburrir y/o saturar al lector.

Lo que se puede ofrecer, eso sí, es una lista con los detalles más destacables:

Helga y Rhonda entraron a las cocinas.

Rhonda saltó, aterrada, hacia afuera.

Helga insistió en que el olor a frituras sólo se quedaría en su rostro y ropas.

A Rhonda no le hizo gracia.

Las chicas debieron pagar sus propios uniformes, por lo que gastaron gran parte del dinero ganado la noche anterior.

A Rhonda tampoco le hizo gracia.

El señor McDonell explicó a las chicas cómo se preparaban los menús de McRonald's.

A Rhonda definitivamente no le hizo gracia.

Todas las personas que Helga encontraba la felicitaban por su hermana.

A Rhonda le hizo mucha gracia eso. A Helga, no.

Al día siguiente, Helga y Rhonda fueron separadas en trabajos diferentes.

Rhonda fue destinada a atender el Pida–Al–Paso de McRonald's.

Eso le hizo muchísima gracia a Rhonda. Nadie le prestaría atención allí.

Helga fue sentenciada a cadena perpetua tras la caja registradora.

Y no la hubiera pasado tan mal, de no ser por la compañía con la que contaba.

La compañía propiamente dicha era un retrato. Un pequeño cuadro de unos veinte centímetros de ancho por treinta de altura, el cuál era habitado por una fotografía. Helga mantenía la vista siempre al frente al atender a los clientes, y siempre miraba a su izquierda para darle los pedidos a sus compañeros de cocina; a veces miraba hacia atrás para enfocar mejor su atención en ellos.

Pero no se atrevía a mirar a la derecha.

No quería ver ese cuadro. Lo odiaba. Allí estaba ella, en la foto, sonriendo como siempre y vistiendo el uniforme de McRonald's. Al pie del cuadro se hallaba una placa conmemorativa con la siguiente leyenda:

**EN HONOR A OLGA PATAKI  
****HEROÍNA DE McRONALD'S DURANTE  
****LA SEMANA DEL TRES POR UNO  
****JULIO DE 1990**

Aquello no tendría que ser una leyenda urbana. Aquello fue cierto. Una hazaña de tales proporciones que, a pesar de su veracidad, pasó a leyenda y es recordada dondequiera que dos o más personas compartan una hamburguesa con papas fritas.

Olga Pataki escribe acerca de ella en el libro _El Camino Seguro a la Independencia Económica_, narra y demuestra que la devoción por cumplir un objetivo es más fuerte que la adversidad, y el hecho de haber usado un local de comida rápida para demostrar el punto no es otra cosa que un toque de originalidad que hizo del libro algo nuevo para el lector.

La historia en sí se encuentra en el capítulo 2 de este libro, bajo el título _"Creatividad y Fuerza de Trabajo"_, y se basa en un hecho que sacudió la historia de locales de comida desde sus propios cimientos. La leyenda de cómo un desconocido negocio de comida se volvió el hito de Hillwood.

La Leyenda de la Heroína del Tres–Por–Uno.

Dice, más o menos, así:

–**o–o–o–**

Ocurrió en un lejano mes de Julio, allá por el año 1990. Los locales McRonald's acababan de llegar a Hillwood e intentaban hacerle competencia a sus adversarios directos (Burger Queen, Windy y el mítico Bumper Nick).

La gran guerra de publicidad no era la mejor área de McRonald's, y como eran un lugar nuevo necesitaban empleados a montones. Muchos jóvenes emprendedores acudieron a las puertas de McRonald's para solicitar trabajo.

Entre ellos, una joven damita hizo su aparición. Su nombre: Olga Pataki.

Olga tenía alrededor de dieciséis al momento de obtener el empleo, pero eso no le importaba demasiado al señor McDonell, gerente de ese local McRonald's desde aquellos primeros años. Lo único que buscaba era una promoción que derribe a la competencia. Él sabía que la comida que se servía en su local era tanto o más buena que la de los demás, pero la gente estaba acostumbrada a los otros sitios. Había que buscar la forma de atraer clientes.

Fue una noche que, según la leyenda, tuvo un sueño profético en el que una hamburguesa gigante anunciaba la venida del Salvador: una promoción única como nunca se había visto. Ya se sabía de las clásicas ofertas Dos–Por–Uno pero¿por qué contentarse con eso? Él podría ofrecer mucho más.

Así, a la mañana siguiente, el señor McDonell hizo imprimir carteles con una nueva promoción. Por toda una semana, la gente podría consumir tres de cualquier producto y abonar apenas uno de ellos.

La Semana del Tres–Por–Uno.

Lo que ocurrió en resultado de hacerle caso a una hamburguesa de sueños casi se transforma en un desastre. Exactamente veinticuatro horas después de lanzada la promoción, las puertas de McRonald's se abrieron para recibir a una avalancha de gente hambrienta y deseosa de ahorrar. Lo que en un primer momento pareció ser la mejor campaña publicitaria de todos los tiempos, pronto tuvo un lado demasiado oscuro para ser nombrado: había más gente de la que debería, y los pedidos eran demasiados para los pocos empleados de McRonald's en aquel entonces.

Poco después del mediodía, el señor McDonell, desesperado, entró a las cocinas y se puso él mismo a preparar hamburguesas. Los empleados, todos ellos jóvenes emprendedores, preguntaron ante aquella actitud tan inusual. El señor McDonell explicó la gravedad del asunto y dijo que no se alcanzaría a satisfacer a todos los clientes. La comida estaba allí, pero eran muy pocos los que podían prepararla.

Algunos afirman que el señor McDonell, entre plato y plato, rogaba ayuda a una hamburguesa divina. Muchos pensaban que estaba enloqueciendo, lo cual era verdad, pero sólo uno escuchó un ruego muy particular.

El señor McDonell había dicho, así porque sí: "McRonald's cerrará si no podemos satisfacer a los clientes, y lo más probable es que esta promoción sólo traiga pérdidas. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando puse el Tres–Por–Uno... Necesitamos un verdadero milagro para salir de ésta."

Y fue Olga Pataki quien oyó el ruego.

Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde el inicio del Tres–Por–Uno. Las pérdidas ya se podían preciar. Los sueldos se irían de la perspectiva futura. Igual que McRonald's.

Olga no iba a permitirlo. Así era ella.

Aquella noche, Olga permaneció despierta, estudiando libros de cocina. Luego practicaba recetas mientras investigaba en libros de mercadotecnia y pensaba nombres para los nuevos platillos. Big Bob y Miriam despertaban sobresaltados y echaban miradas en la cocina sólo para ver a Olga fritando, cociendo, hirviendo y horneando. Al principio, Bob se molestó mucho por no dejarlo dormir, pero se alegró muchísimo cuando Olga le explicó que intentaba salvar un negocio y hacerlo más rentable. Eso ya era hablar el idioma del Rey de los Localizadores.

El tercer día del Tres–Por–Uno empezó con una sorpresa para el señor McDonell. Había un olor muy diferente en la cocina de su local, y eso se debía a que Olga había explicado a los demás empleados a preparar los nuevos menús y platillos. Al mismo tiempo, por todo el comedor había carteles confeccionados por Olga en los que se anunciaban cosas como "Si le gustaron nuestras hamburguesas¿por qué no prueba nuestras croquetas de pollo?" y "Añada $0,50 a su Tres–Por–Uno y llévese un refresco mediano".

La gente era muy fácil de inducir a comprar, siempre que se hablase el idioma adecuado. Eso había leído Olga en uno de los libros de Mercadotecnia, y le estaba funcionando muy bien. Los carteles anunciaban recetas especiales que no requerían muchos ingredientes y que resultaban satisfacientes hasta para los estómagos más exigentes, lo que hacía que la gente pidiese menos comida y terminase pagando más. Las promociones de "Agregue $0,50" fueron también un éxito, y obligaban indirectamente a la gente a pedirlos.

Tras un día de promociones, el señor McDonell estaba en las nubes.

–¡Esto es fabuloso! –había dicho a sus empleados–. Hoy no hemos tenido pérdidas, y todo gracias a estas ideas. ¡Mañana lo haremos mejor!

Pero "Mañana" fue algo inesperado. Por algún movimiento del Destino, cinco de los empleados debieron ausentarse del trabajo a causa de enfermedad, accidentes mínimos y, en uno de los casos, una novia muy celosa que alegaba que su novio prefería las hamburguesas a ella. El local funcionaría más despacio y habría pérdidas.

La frase correcta es _Hubieran Habido Pérdidas_, ya que Olga sacó energías quién sabe de dónde y dio su mejor esfuerzo para ocupar los trabajos de los cinco ausentes. Llegó a un punto en que ella sola atendía las cajas, entregaba pedidos que ella misma cocinaba al paso y hasta limpiaba los pisos al tiempo que retiraba las bandejas sobre los cubos de basura y le hacía gestos graciosos a un bebé que una señora trajo al local.

Para cuando la mítica semana del Tres–Por–Uno terminó, los resultados fueron impresionantes. En un principio, la idea resultaba trágica; pensar en todo lo que se perdería. Pero no fue así. De alguna forma inexplicable, la cuál sólo puede ser atribuida a una burocracia Celestial, McRonald's había alcanzado la cima, dejando debajo a sus competidores.

Olga debió permanecer en cama por dos días completos para reponerse de semejante semana, y cuando regresó a trabajar se le brindó una fiesta sorpresa y se colgó un cuadro con placa en conmemoración a su impresionante labor. Ser Empleada del Mes era muy poca cosa para alguien como Olga Pataki.

Así nació la leyenda. La Leyenda de Olga Pataki: la Heroína del Tres–Por–Uno.

–**o–o–o–**

Helga no quería mirar ese cuadro. No lo haría. El sólo hecho de que una imagen inerte de Olga le observase le daba escalofríos.

–Bienvenido a McRonald's, mi nombre es Helga¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –recitó, aburrida, a un niño que no parecía entender el concepto de leer el enorme menú luminoso sobre las cajas.

–Quiero una malteada de leche.

–¿De qué sabor?

–De leche –repitió el niño.

–Tenemos malteadas de leche, pero con un sabor agregado –explicó Helga.

–¿Eh? –se sorprendió el niño.

No me merezco esto, pensaba Helga. Bueno, tal vez un poquito.

–Quiero decir –intentó adoptar una actitud serena– que tenemos muchos sabores de malteadas de leche. Tenemos Chocolate, Fresa, Banana, Tutti Fruti, Caramelo, Manzana, Kiwi y el nuevo sabor Sandía. Ahora¿cuál quieres?

El niño pensó por un momento.

–Quiero una malteada de leche.

Helga dejó caer su cabeza sobre la caja registradora, gimiendo su derrota.

–**o–o–o–**

Rhonda también tenía algunos problemas. Atender el Pida–Al–Paso de McRonald's era técnicamente agradable: permanecía sentada y hablaba con los clientes mediante un micrófono, lo que le recordaba mucho a hablar por teléfono y hacía que se sintiese más a gusto. El problema era que los clientes no lograban convencerla de que anotase sus pedidos.

El Pida–Al–Paso suponía una forma rápida de obtener comida que, de por sí, ya era bastante rápida. Los autos marchaban junto a un menú dotado de una bocina y un micrófono y hacían sus pedidos para ser recibidos más adelante. La dificultad en esto residía en que lo que los clientes pedían no era lo que Rhonda les aconsejaba.

–Quiero una hamburguesa triple con queso, papas grandes y un vaso de soda de naranja jumbo –se escuchaba la voz en el parlante de Rhonda.

Aquí ella debía preguntar si deseaba agrandar el menú por cincuenta centavos, o bien desearle al cliente un buen día pese a cualquiera que sea el clima real del exterior; pero Rhonda era muy original al respecto:

–¿_Va a comer todo eso_? –decía, espantada–. ¿Sabe cuántas calorías tiene una hamburguesa triple¡Y papas grandes!

–Eh...

–Se lo digo en serio. He estado en las cocinas y sé de lo que hablo. ¿Tiene idea del porcentaje de grasa saturada en una hamburguesa con papas?

–Nnnnnno...

–Mire, usted tiene la voz de una mujer que no sabe lo que quiere –continuó Rhonda–. Supongo que usted se preocupa por su figura.

–Sí... eso creo.

–¿Y va a hacerlo comiendo en McRonald's?

–Eh... No sé. No tengo idea.

–Por eso estoy yo aquí –Rhonda adoptó una voz calmada y complaciente–. Le diré lo que haremos: yo le recomiendo a usted un menú saludable y usted lo acepta. ¿Bien?

–Eh...

–¿_Bien_? –insistió.

–B–Bien...

–Así me gusta. Ahora, escuche...

–**o–o–o–**

–Muy bien... –Helga inhaló y exhaló un par de veces–... Veamos que hemos aprendido hoy. ¿_Qué es_ lo que quieres?

El niño frente a la caja registradora observó a lo alto desde su baja posición. Parpadeó.

–Quiero una malteada de leche.

–¿Y _qué es_ lo que te he dicho hasta ahora? –Helga murmuró, casi entre dientes.

El niño volvió a parpadear.

–Que tengo que elegir un sabor.

Helga asintió. –Muy bien. Ahora dime los sabores que existen en McRonald's.

El niño desvió la mirada, confundido, y luego volvió a observar a Helga.

–Tienen... Chocolate, Fresa, Banana, Tutti Fruti, Caramelo, Manzana, Kiwi y el nuevo sabor Sandía.

–Exacto, así me gusta... Y ahora –Helga puso mucho énfasis en lo que dijo a continuación–¿_De qué sabor_ quieres tu malteada?

El niño mantuvo una mirada inexpresiva en Helga durante los segundos que pasaron, y la chica ya podía ver la inminente respuesta formándose en ese pequeño cerebro quemado por tantas series de Animé.

–Quiero una malteada de leche. Por favor –añadió el niño.

Helga procuró no emitir opinión, a menos que desease que aquel niño aprendiese algunas palabras nuevas e interesantes.

–**o–o–o–**

Rhonda comenzaba a pescarle el truco al asunto. Ya podía atender a sus clientes mientras su mirada y atención se enfocaban en pasarle lima a sus inmaculadas uñas. Hasta el momento había conseguido que dieciséis personas cambien sus deseos de grasientas hamburguesas con papas fritas por algo más equilibrado como, por ejemplo, ensaladas y croquetas de pollo.

Rhonda era consciente de que las croquetas de pollo eran frituras, pero McRonald's había incorporado desde hacía tiempo la nueva línea de croquetas horneadas. Era parte de la promoción _Coma Sano en McRonald's_, que incluía combos de ensaladas y jugos exprimidos al natural.

A pesar de que otros veintitrés clientes habían optado por dejar de conversar y conducir hasta un puesto de comida rápida con una interlocutora menos exigente, Rhonda consideró que haber ayudado a dieciséis de ellos a elegir correctamente entraba en la lista de las buenas acciones de la semana. Ella se sentía muy orgullosa al respecto.

–Bienvenido a McRonald's¿puedo recomendarle un Combo Ensalada Número 5? –dijo distraídamente mientras le daba una mirada crítica a la uña del dedo gordo de la mano izquierda.

–**o–o–o–**

–Sólo quiero una malteada de leche –rogó el niño.

Helga estaba que trinaba. Si aquel mequetrefe hubiese tenido unos años más, ella ya le habría propinado cuatro motivos para elegir sabor; uno por cada nudillo de su puño cerrado.

–¿No lo entiendes? No. Tenemos. Malteadas. De. Leche –insistía Helga.

–Pero si tienen malteadas de leche de Sandía... ¿por qué no le quitan la Sandía, y así tendría malteada de leche sola?

La paciencia de Helga estaba llegando a un pico de alta tensión.

–Escucha –dijo, ya harta de todo el asunto–, las reglas de McRonald's dicen que solamente puedes elegir una malteada de leche de algún sabor agregado, y no una malteada de leche sola. No hay malteadas de leche sola. No las hay, no las hubo, no las habrá; así que será mejor que elijas uno de los sabores.

El niño escuchó toda la explicación y asintió con lentitud. Miró a un lado y pronto pensó en un sabor.

–Quiero una malteada de limón –sonrió a Helga.

Helga mantuvo una mirada que lanzaba puñales en dirección al niño. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la ventanilla de pedidos.

–Mike, sale una malteada de leche sola –murmuró.

–No hacemos malteadas de le...

Helga metió ambos brazos por la ventanilla y puso cara a cara a Mike, cocinero a cargo.

–Ahora las hacemos –gruñó Helga–. _Hazlo_, o yo misma entraré a esa cocina, prepararé la maldita maleada y luego te la haré sorber por la nariz.

Hubo una pausa, muy corta, tras la cual Mike recapacitó.

–Sale una malteada de leche sola...

–**o–o–o–**

–... Es lo que yo digo, señora; la comida no es mala pero, seamos honestos¿debe tener tantas calorías¿Hola¿Sigue ahí?

Rhonda escuchó el abrumador silencio que provenía de su bocina. Otra clienta que no aceptaba las más que justificadas opiniones de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

La chica suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento, observando el techo de su pequeña habitación mientras esperaba a un nuevo cliente. Hasta ahora el trabajo había resultado muy fácil, aunque comenzaba a aburrirse.

Olisqueó su brazo derecho. Apestaba ligeramente a frituras. Rhonda decidió que la primer cosa que haría al llegar a casa sería darse una merecida ducha. Tal vez un baño de espuma con sales importadas de China y Japón. Phoebe le había regalado algunas para su último cumpleaños, y aún le quedaban tres paquetes.

Qué aburrimiento...

Volvió la mirada al cielo raso. Se preguntó cuántas rajaduras había allí arriba.

Ochenta y dos, como la última vez que miraste, se respondió a sí misma.

Golpeteó el micrófono. ¿Estaría funcionando?

Se oyó el suave rugido de un auto acercándose al Pida–Al–Paso. Al fin, pensó Rhonda. Se aclaró la garganta, lista para todo.

Para todo, menos para lo que pasó.

–**o–o–o–**

Helga mantenía la vista a su izquierda, decidida a no volverse a la derecha por nada del mundo. Sentía que la figura de Olga se reía de su situación con aquel mocoso y su malteada de leche.

–Helga...

La mencionada volvió la vista al frente y entonó su canción pre–grabada.

–Bienvenido a McRonald's, mi nombre es Helga¿en qué puedo...?

Reparó en la mirada de absoluta incredulidad que Phoebe, frente a ella, le estaba regresando.

–¿Trabajas aquí? –preguntó ella.

–_No_, sólo me vestí con minifalda y salté al otro lado del mostrador con el único motivo de ver cómo se siente ser _la persona más desgraciada del Universo_.

Phoebe asintió. Aquello ya sonaba más como la Helga Pataki que ella conocía.

–Sí, Phoebe... Trabajo aquí –admitió Helga–. No está tan mal... ¡Pero si vienes a pedirme una malteada de leche, yo te...!

–¡No vengo a pedir eso! –Phoebe se echó atrás. Helga se calmó.

–Perdón, perdón... Tuve un mal día, y apenas estaba empezando.

–Sí, está bien.

–Bueno, entonces... –Helga volvió a su rutina–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

–Uhmm... –Phoebe escudriñó el menú sobre las cajas–... Quiero seis hamburguesas Coloso, cuatro órdenes de papas medianas y seis vasos de soda de limón, cuatro medianos y dos Jumbo.

Helga lanzó una risita de indignación.

–Phoebe, no tienes que pedir todo eso para disculparte por lo de la otra noche.

–No es eso...

–Tampoco para hacerme sentir mejor.

–No, Helga... No vine sola.

Helga y Phoebe mantuvieron la mirada fija la una en la otra. Luego Helga decidió olvidar sus sentimientos negativos y miró a la derecha. Allí, más allá del horrendo cuadro de Olga, cinco de sus amigos le observaban en sorpresa.

Gerald, Sid, Nadine, Harold y Stinky.

–Oh –dijo Helga–. Bien. Salen seis hamburguesas Colosso, cuatro órdenes de papas medianas y seis vasos de soda de limón, cuatro medianos y dos Jumbo. Y diles que puedo agrandarles el menú por cincuenta centavos y que puedo agrandarles los ojos de un buen golpe si llegan a mofarse de mí.

–Diciendo...

Helga pasó el pedido a Mike, y cuando regresó su atención a Phoebe ella se veía preocupada.

–¿Dónde está Rhonda? Supongo que... trabajan juntas.

–Sí, ella atiende el Pida–Al–Paso.

Helga vio cómo Phoebe se mordía el labio inferior. Por una fracción de segundo tuvo una clara visión de lo que eso podía llegar a significar. Deseó enormemente estar allí para presenciar el espectáculo.

–**o–o–o–**

El automóvil se detuvo frente al menú del Pida–Al–Paso. Rhonda sonrió y dio lo mejor de sí.

–Bienvenido a McRonald's¿puedo recomendarle un Combo Ensalada Número 2?

El vehículo permaneció detenido, pero nadie respondió. Rhonda intentó de nuevo.

–Bienvenido a McRonald's¿puedo recomendarle un...?

–¿_Rhonda_?

–¿... Combo Ensa... lada...?

No, pensó (mejor dicho, rogó) Rhonda. No, no puede ser _él_.

La voz al otro lado del auricular parecía sonreír.

–Hamburguesa con queso, por favor. Si es queso Cheddar, mejor.

Rhonda comenzó a sudar. De todos los Pida–Al–Paso de todos los locales de comida rápida de todas las ciudades de todo este enfermo mundo, él tuvo que venir directamente al mío, pensó, aterrada.

Existe otra leyenda en McRonald's. Mucho más reciente que la de Olga y que no aparece en su libro. Una leyenda algo tétrica.

Narra acerca de un cliente que no estaba conforme con nada y que su sola presencia causaba miradas preocupantes en su dirección de parte de todos los presenten en el comedor.

Un cliente que protagonizó un absoluto escándalo que involucraba una protesta informal sobre las diferencias de tamaño entre la gran hamburguesa de las fotos y la pequeña hamburguesita que se servía en realidad. Un cliente que amenazó a punta de botella de ketchup al propio señor McDonell, demandando igualdad de tamaños entre hamburguesas publicitarias y reales. Un cliente que fue vetado de entrar a cualquier local McRonald's del mercado, y que por esa razón debió usar el Pida–Al–Paso desde aquel entonces y para siempre.

El mismo cliente que Rhonda estaba atendiendo en aquellos mismos instantes.

Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe.

De hecho, en el extremo opuesto del comedor, exactamente en la pared contraria al retrato de Olga, sobre la barra del mostrador, había una fotografía de Curly en toda su maligna magnitud de sonrisa, bajo la cual se podía leer la siguiente leyenda:

**THADDEUS "CURLY" GAMMELTHORPE  
****VETADO DE POR VIDA  
****¡**_**NO** **ATIENDA A ESTA PERSONA**_

El hecho de no tener auto no molestaba a Curly. Él simplemente caminaba junto al Pida–Al–Paso y hacía su pedido. Pero ahora, con diecisiete años encima, Curly había obtenido su licencia de conducir para principiantes, aunque él no fuese de la clase de personas que realmente espera ser acompañado a la hora de conducir. Dondequiera que sus pies se posasen sobre un pedal de acelerador, las ardillas se aprontaban a escapar del bramido del motor rugiendo por la libertad de las carreteras.

Y ahora estaba allí, separado de Rhonda por una pared y comunicados apenas por micrófonos.

Como si Curly fuese un presidiario, pensó Rhonda. La única diferencia es que jamás en toda mi existencia hubiera ido a visitarlo.

Valor, Rhonda... Él está afuera. Tú estás adentro.

–Mira, Curly... –comenzó ella.

–Dime, mi bomboncito.

Rhonda hizo un gesto de asco.

–Escúchame bien, engendro; no sé qué clase de broma Universal es esta, pero ya no me divierte. Yo trabajo aquí y tú eres un cliente más, así que dame tu pedido y aléjate de ese micrófono. Ahora¿qué vas a pedir?

–¿Qué te parece salir el Sábado?

–Qué vas a pedir de comer, imbécil.

–Tus bellos labios.

Rhonda puso una mano en el micrófono mientras maldecía a diestra y siniestra. Quitó la mano y volvió a probar.

–Curly, o haces tu pedido y te largas o llamo a Seguridad, y mejor apuestas a que te echan de una buena patada. No eres desconocido, aquí.

–Bien, por ser tú pediré el Combo Enamorados.

–Sale un Combo Enamorados –gruñó Rhonda al micrófono de pedidos.

–Podemos compartirlo más tarde –sugirió la voz de Curly.

–No. Te lo vas a tragar tú solito.

–¿Por qué no podemos compartirlo? Ya debes saber que el Combo Enamorados consta de dos hamburguesas con forma de corazón, con papas con colorante rosado y dos vasos de malteada de fresa. Todo para compartir.

Rhonda maldijo, pero esta vez no cubrió el micrófono.

–No vamos a compartir nada. Yo estoy adentro y tú estás afuera, y sabes bien que no puedes entrar.

–Claro que no puedo entrar –dijo Curly, y aquella voz indicaba que estaba sonriendo como un maniático–, pero tú deberás _salir_, tarde o temprano.

Los ojos de Rhonda se hincharon del susto.

–¡No te atrevas a...!

–¡Ah! Allí está mi pedido. ¡Nos vemos, Cielito!

–¡Curly¡Curly, no me esperes afuera¡¡_Curly_!

Nadie respondió. Rhonda observó a su alrededor, a su pequeña habitación, y nunca se sintió más atrapada.

–**o–o–o–**

–Qué raro, los pedidos de Combos Ensalada han aumentado mucho desde que la chica nueva está en el Pida–Al–Paso –comentó Mike.

A Helga no le sorprendió, pero ignoró a su compañero para conversar con Phoebe.

–Curly¿eh? –dijo.

–Eso no le va a gustar a Rhonda –murmuró Phoebe.

–Oh, déjala... Ya se acostumbrará. Ah, aquí llega el pedido.

Phoebe tomó una de las dos bandejas colmadas de comida. Gerald se acercó para llevar la segunda. Helga los observó marcharse y, una vez sentados, su mirada se enfocó en el cuadro de Olga.

Helga frunció el ceño y se volvió. A la distancia podía verse el cartel de Curly.

Sonrió. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Rhonda en aquellos momentos.

–**o–o–o–**

En aquellos momentos, Rhonda estaba desesperándose. ¿Por qué debía pasarle todo eso¿A qué deidad se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner a dos entidades como Rhonda y Curly en la misma ciudad? Mejor dicho, en el mismo continente.

Curly no podría quedarse toda la noche esperando, pensaba Rhonda. Y si lo hace, en algún momento tendrá que ir al baño, dándomela oportunidad de salirme.

¿Y si no lo hace?

No, por supuesto que lo hará. Todo el mundo va al baño.

Rhonda atendió a otros tres clientes, a los cuales no les recomendó Combos Ensalada ya que se encontraba enfrascada en sus propios asuntos de seguridad interna. Miró el reloj de pared que le hacía compañía y observó que aún le quedaban dos horas de trabajo.

Dos horas... Tengo tiempo para pensar en un plan, se dijo.

–**o–o–o–**

Dos horas y veinte minutos más tarde, Rhonda seguía pensando.

–Cuidado con ese trapeador, princesa –criticó Helga mientras observaba desde detrás del mostrador.

Rhonda ya había terminado su turno, pero no podía salir. Mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo. Podía divisar a Curly desde el interior del local, esperando sentado en su auto en la puerta del establecimiento. Rhonda pidió al señor McDonell hacer horas extra limpiando pisos (así de desesperada estaba), por lo que Helga había pedido horas extra en la caja registradora sólo para divertirse viendo a Rhonda.

Por fortuna, sus amigos ya se habían marchado. Ver a Rhonda fregando el piso con trapeador era algo más impresionante que presenciar el aterrizaje de un platillo volador con seres extraterrestres que lanzaban diamantes a modo de introducción. El hecho de que el uniforme de Rhonda incluía minifalda lo hacía todavía más impresionante.

En forma directa, el caso podría resumirse así: "¡No me lo vas a creer, Johnny¡Fui a los Himalayas y me topé con el Yeti!", "¿Sí? Yo fui a McRonald's y me topé con Rhonda Lloyd limpiando el piso en minifalda".

–Ahí te quedó una mancha... –Helga señaló distraídamente a un rincón.

–No te burles, Pataki. Estoy siendo acosada por ese desgraciado todo–terreno de Curly. ¿Cómo hace para estar en el lugar incorrecto en el tiempo incorrecto?

Le dolía la espalda. Una sola vez en toda su vida Rhonda había tomado un trapeador para limpiar el piso. Era un trapeador de juguete y ocurrió en el kindergarten (jardín infantil), y tampoco le había gustado aquella vez. De tanto en tanto echaba una mirada al exterior y se enfadaba al ver a Curly esperando en el auto.

–Podría ser peor, princesa. Imagínate si no estuviese vetado.

Rhonda lo imaginó. Se estremeció visiblemente y continuó fregando. _Tratando_ de fregar, es decir.

Si hubiese una forma de distraer a Curly...

El trapeador de Rhonda se detuvo. Una distracción. Sí, eso era. Pero¿qué clase de distracción¿Qué en este mundo haría que Curly enfocase su atención en otra cosa que no sea Rhonda?

Rhonda pensó en profundidad, pero descubrió que no conocía demasiado acerca de Curly. Nunca se esforzó en saber demasiado.

–¿Preocupada, princesa? –preguntó Helga luego de atender a otro consumidor de grasa en forma de hamburguesa.

–¿Eh? Sí, claro que estoy preocupada. ¿En qué rayos lo notaste?

Helga se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez en el hecho de que tienes un pie en la cubeta.

Rhonda miró hacia abajo. Así que por es sentía un escalofrío. Se alegró de no haber llevado sus botas Caprini a su nuevo trabajo. No habría manera de que ella se permitiese el lujo de tener botas con olor a frituras.

Quitó el pie del agua y observó a su alrededor. Varios clientes miraban en su dirección, la mayoría sonriendo o riendo por lo bajo. Rhonda se ruborizó, ya estaba bien de humillaciones. Dejó a un lado el código de honor y se acercó a Helga.

–¡_Hola_, bienvenida a McRonald's! –Helga sonrió y se mofó de ella–. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

Rhonda le dirigió una mirada que podría congelar un incendio. Helga mostró la mejor sonrisa estúpida que se alojaba en su ser.

–Basta –dijo Rhonda–. Necesito que me ayudes. ¿Sabes qué podría distraer a Curly?

–**o–o–o–**

Curly esperaba afuera, en su auto. Era bueno para esperar. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Nada lo sacaría de allí. Incluso discutiría con la policía si intentaran moverlo de su puesto.

Pero no hacía falta la policía. Una melodía llegó a sus oídos; el tema de presentación de "La Dimensión Desconocida". Curly tomó su celular y atendió el llamado.

–¿Sí, qué pasa?

Al otro lado del teléfono, una voz levemente asmática le transmitió un mensaje. El puño de Curly aferrando el volante apretó con fuerza.

–¿Qué, de... de verdad? –su voz sonaba emocionada–. ¿Estás seguro¿El Pentágono?

La voz jadeante afirmó.

–Bien, bien... yo... eh... Veré qué hago –dijo Curly. Terminó la llamada y observó a las puertas de McRonald's.

Allí estaba Rhonda en minifalda. Por la mente retorcida de Curly se equilibraban dos prioridades supremas: Rhonda y aquello que acababa de escuchar.

Oh, bien... Siempre podría buscar a Rhonda más tarde.

Desde el interior de McRonald's, Rhonda respiró aliviada al ver alejarse a Curly.

–Ese fue un truco sucio –comentó a Helga.

–¿Qué, no te gustó? –respondió ella, colgando el teléfono y aclarándose la garganta. Siempre le ardía luego de imitar a Brainy.

–Me _encantó_ –sonrió Rhonda.

Para comprender mejor lo que acaba de ocurrir es necesario hacer una revisión a los grupos estudiantiles de las secundarias de Hillwood. Está el grupo de Ciencias (con Phoebe a la cabeza), el grupo Deportista (Gerald y Stinky comparten el podio), el grupo de Nerds (Eugene era parte importante de él, hasta que aceptó ser novio de Sheena) y, por supuesto, el grupo de Matones, Abusadores y Chicos Malos (Harold se mezcla entre ellos de vez en cuando. No hace falta tener mucho cerebro para entrar).

Pero sólo los miembros de cada grupo comprenden que existen subgrupos definidos en cada área. Los Deportistas se subdividen de acuerdo a la agresividad del deporte que practican, los de Ciencia están ordenados por tipos de estudio, y los Nerds tienen sus propias subdivisiones.

Enfoquemos la atención en una de estas ramas de los Nerds. Todo el mundo conoce a un Nerd: personas pálidas, con lentes, leen mucho, no entienden nada de deportes, llevan una calculadora (científica) en el bolsillo y saben usar las computadoras con un instinto comparable únicamente con las tortugas recién nacidas que avanzan inequívocamente hacia el mar.

Pero de entre todas sus subdivisiones, existe una con apenas dos miembros.

Brainy era algo así como el cerebro de la operación, pero Curly era quien ponía el empeño y las ideas. No se odiaban mutuamente, pero tampoco se admiraban. Eran una pareja que tardó en ser descubierta, y sus mentes juntas se acoplaban como un perfecto juego de rompecabezas.

Brainy y Curly... los dos únicos Hackers del grupo de Nerds.

Ambos tenían ese estilo. Brainy se movía envuelto en un silencioso misterio. Helga podía dar mucha evidencia a la causa. Curly tenía ese aire sicótico que siempre le impulsaba a ir por más. Uno y otro descubrieron que podían valerse de ayuda mutua para hacer de las suyas. Brainy no era malvado ni mucho más, pero cuando se le ponía en frente una computadora conectada a Internet... bueno, simplemente no sabía dónde parar.

Curly era un caso aparte. Si él podía encontrar nuevas formas de fastidiar, no dudaría en usarlas.

A lo largo de tres años de ayuda mutua, el equipo de hackers de la secundaria había conseguido entradas gratis para varios recitales de ultralimitado cupo; habían conseguido "deslizar" mensajes jocosos en los portales más importantes de la Red; incluso habían logrado que un comando SWAT irrumpiese en la casa del director de la secundaria tras haberles puesto una amonestación por una serie de textos indebidos en lugares públicos del edificio educativo.

Increíblemente, ni Brainy ni Curly usaron jamás sus dotes de hackers para entrar en la computadora del secundario y cambiar las calificaciones. Los motivos son desconocidos y nadie nunca se atrevió a preguntar. Quizá fuera lo mejor.

Pero ahora... ahora estaban dispuestos a lanzarse de lleno al gran desafío. Ocurrió un día normal en el que Curly se preguntó, así porque sí, qué podría encontrar en los servidores del Pentágono.

Helga lo sabía. En realidad, todo el secundario lo sabía, pero estaban convencidos de que no llegarían tan lejos. Llegar o no, eso no importaba; lo único que sí importaba era que Curly esperaba esa llamada: la llamada de Brainy diciendo que había penetrado las defensas informáticas.

Era la única cosa en el mundo que habría distraído a Curly.

–**o–o–o–**

Helga y Rhonda caminaban, juntas, de regreso a sus hogares. Rhonda permanecía con la costumbre de olisquear sus manos, brazos, hombros y toda la ropa que pudiese llegar a su nariz.

–Ya, no es para tanto –criticó Helga.

–Para ti, tal vez. Nunca me quitaré este olor a frituras...

Helga se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué opinas del empleo? –preguntó.

Rhonda dejó de olisquear y pensó en aquello.

–No me parece tan malo –confesó–. Sólo debo hacerle algunos ajustes... Para empezar, voy a traer un desodorante de ambientes. Luego voy a preparar un conjunto de ropas viejas para que huelan a frituras. No voy a arriesgar mis mejores trajes.

–¿Y qué harás con Curly? Hoy lo engañaste, pero seguro que mañana volverá.

Era extraño escuchar a Helga sugiriendo un problema. Seguramente era un comportamiento propio de las personas que quedan abandonadas en una isla: tarde o temprano deberán cooperar.

Eso era lo que Rhonda estaba viviendo. Ella y Helga eran las únicas habitantes de una isla con miles de teléfonos y sin dinero para poder usarlos. Su única herramienta era un libro y sus propias capacidades.

Suspiró.

–Ya pensaré en eso. He pasado gran parte de mi vida evadiendo a ese reptil. Algo se me ocurrirá...

Helga asintió. Las chicas se alejaron por la calle habiendo terminado la primer jornada de trabajo. Tal vez mañana las cosas mejorarían.

Al menos, esa noche, ellas podrían usar sus teléfonos.

–**o–**

(Continuará...)


	5. Planes a futuro

–**o–**

**Capítulo 5  
Planes a futuro**

Había llovido mucho durante la última semana. Los caminos eran lodazales intransitables, pero eso no impedía a los habitantes de la región moverse entre ellos con curiosa facilidad. Aquello no era extraño para los lugareños.

No existían muchas casas propiamente dichas. La mayoría eran chozas, aunque bastante grandes. Y no eran simples chozas de heno y paja, sino construcciones con barro y hasta piedras. Solamente una de esas viviendas era una casa hecha y derecha, y se ubicaba justo en las afueras de lo que podía considerarse una antigua ciudad de una antigua civilización perdida.

En el interior de la casa, un personaje conocido escuchaba, azorado, el mensaje que llegaba desde el otro lado del receptor.

–¿Estás _trabajando_? –preguntó Arnold, totalmente escéptico.

–Sí, Arnoldo. Estoy trabajando –respondió Helga, paciente. Hacía diez minutos que intentaba convencer a su amorcito de aquella realidad–. De todas formas, quería preguntarte si...

–Pero... Pero... ¿_Trabajando_? –interrumpió Arnold.

Se oyó un largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

–Sí, por decimocuarta vez, _estoy trabajando_.

Arnold trató de hacer encajar aquella información en el perfil de Helga Pataki que guardaba su mente. No hacía juego en ninguna parte.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó.

Otro largo suspiro.

–Porque de otra forma ahora yo no estaría hablándote, grandísimo cabeza de balón.

Arnold escuchó la apresurada historia de cómo Helga y Rhonda se vieron involucradas en una misión de independencia personal. El relato era digno de escuchar desde la palabra y entonación de la propia Helga, aunque Arnold prefería sus poesías.

Finalizadas las explicaciones, Arnold volvió a hablar.

–¿O sea que estás ganando dinero para poder hablar conmigo?

–Sí.

–¿Y durante los últimos diez minutos he estado haciéndote perder ese dinero?

–Sí.

Arnold se sintió como un perfecto imbécil.

–Eh... ¿Puedo hacer algo para repararlo?

–Sí. Envía un cheque.

Arnold rió. Esa era Helga Pataki.

La comunicación prosiguió durante diez minutos más, hasta que Helga anunció que ya había sido suficiente. Arnold permaneció con el auricular junto a la oreja por otros cuarenta segundos de monótono tono hasta que colgó el aparato. Suspiró.

Afuera, la lluvia aumentaba en intensidad. Arnold se recostó en su cama y observó el acto suicida de millones de gotas de agua que se estrellaban contra el tragaluz del techo. Algunas cosas no cambiarían, él había pedido ese tragaluz para recordar su otra casa.

Y otras cosas, como Helga Pataki, podían cambiar mucho. Trabajando. Helga Pataki estaba _trabajando_, y todo por él.

Volvió a suspirar. Le hubiera gustado ser él quien llamase a Helga, pero sus padres no ganaban dinero. En aquella remota zona de El Salvador, la moneda corriente era la amabilidad y la ayuda. Sus padres ayudaban a los aldeanos, y los aldeanos le ayudaban a ellos. El poco dinero en efectivo procedía de la venta de algunos artículos provenientes de las tribus, los cuales iban a parar a museos y laboratorios. A veces, si había suerte, los aldeanos obsequiaban a Miles y Stella, sus padres, alguna joya sacada de las minas.

Volvió a suspirar, pero más fuerte. Hacía tiempo que no veía a sus amigos. Arnold se sentía atado a la mitad de una cuerda en la que dos participantes jalaban con gran fuerza: por un lado, sus padres y su vida en El Salvador; por el otro, sus amigos y amores en Hillwood.

_Hillwood_...

Hacía mucho que no regresaba.

–**o–o–o–**

A varios miles de kilómetros de Arnold y sus pensamientos, Rhonda tenía su propia comunicación telefónica (a varios miles de kilómetros de ella misma). Mientras se paseaba por su habitación con su caro pijama Caprini, Rhonda hacía una llamada previa a su sueño reparador de belleza.

–No creo que me entiendas, Roberto; las cosas pueden no estar funcionando. Es decir, tengo un trabajo y recibiré un sueldo, pero... no lo sé.

Al otro lado de la línea, una voz de acento Mexicano dio su opinión. Rhonda se detuvo frente a su ventana y observo las estrellas del oscuro cielo nocturno.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no sé lo que quiero? –criticó Rhonda–. ¿_Qué_¿Por qué me comunico con tanta gente de tantos países y no lo hago con la gente de mi propia ciudad? Eso es tan...

Rhonda calló. Por una breve fracción de segundo, algo en su interior se retorció de dolor.

–Mira... Roberto... debo irme. Mañana tengo que trabajar, tú sabes... Sí. Gracias. Adiós.

Rhonda dejó el receptor de su teléfono inalámbrico en el aparato, sobre la mesita de noche. Luego se sentó a un lado de la cama y observó con gran interés a las uñas de sus pies. Pasados unos minutos se acercó a su computadora y la encendió.

Se conectó a Internet, lo cual le demandó incontables minutos de espera. Rhonda poseía el servicio de Internet más rápido de Hillwood, pero la lentitud se debía a todos los programas de protección que ella había instalado en su PC. Tener como amor no requerido a un demente psicópata, y para colmo _hacker_, le había enseñado a no dejar su computadora sin las debidas protecciones. Brainy y Curly hacía tiempo que buscaban penetrar las defensas informáticas del Pentágono, pero lo que Rhonda había logrado con su computadora bien podría ser un nuevo desafío para la dupla.

A pesar de todo, Curly ya no intentaba ingresar a la PC de Rhonda. Ya se sabía que la chica elegante guardaba todos sus archivos de alta importancia en una útil LapTop aislada de la Red de Redes, por lo que Curly jamás podría hackearla.

Rhonda abrió su administrador de correo. Había cinco mensajes nuevos. Dos anuncios de Posible Ganador y dos peticiones de unirse a grupos de ayuda a los árboles de los bosques de Bulgaria.

Y un e–mail de Curly.

Rhonda abrió ese mensaje, sólo por la mera curiosidad que siempre sentía por saber que rayos había hecho el desgraciado. El mensaje en sí era corto y conciso, y a pesar de la falta de signos de exclamación ella podía sentir que Curly se sonreía al escribirlo.

"Buena broma, mi amor. Nos vemos mañana."

Rhonda intentó enojarse, pero no podía. Simplemente borró el mensaje. Luego accedió a su historial de mensajes recibidos. Comenzó a buscar hacia atrás en el tiempo, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Los mensajes de una persona que le causaron dolor. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, aquella persona que le enviara esos mensajes no había aparecido en su sueño de anoche.

Todo era tan ridículo, tan absurdo, tan patético, que seguramente también sería verdad.

–**o–o–o–**

Una semana más tarde, Helga y Rhonda continuaban en McRonald's.

Una semana por demás de aburrida para Helga, y por demás de intensa para Rhonda. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido que actuar con tanto cuidado ante la posibilidad de toparte con ese par de gafas gruesas que tantos problemas le traían. Rhonda había ideado un ingenioso sistema para trasladarse desde un punto A (su casa) hasta un punto B (el local de McRonald's), evitando el fatídico punto C (o sea, Curly). El sistema consistía en una serie de desvíos y tretas que consiguiesen distraer al punto C el tiempo suficiente como para llegar al siguiente tramo del camino al punto B.

Por ejemplo, uno de los principales inconvenientes era salir del punto A sin que el punto C descubriese a Rhonda. La chica había empezado saliendo normalmente, pero debió cambiar esto al día siguiente en que Curly la esperó en la puerta con su auto, ofreciéndole un aventón.

Rhonda le ofreció una palabrota y un puñetazo en la cara.

Curly sonrió y dijo algo como "¡Ah¿Ya podemos tener contacto físico?"

Luego de aquello, Rhonda corrió del punto A al punto B en tiempo récord.

Pero más allá de todas las tretas, escapes y distracciones, Rhonda conseguía hacer los trayectos A–B y B–A sin que se produzca un A–C–B o un B–C–A con demasiada frecuencia. Sólo en una ocasión ocurrió un extrañísimo patrón B–C–H–C–F–C–R–C–C–C–T–A, dónde los puntos H, F, R y T correspondían a un callejón, una fuente de soda, un arbusto en el parque y _una certera patada en la entrepierna_. En ese orden.

–¿Dónde está Romeo, Julieta? –preguntó Helga, sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuado Rhonda entró al área Libre de Curly de McRonald's y apoyó su espalda contra los cristales de la puerta.

Rhonda estaba deshecha, sus cabellos eran un desastre y respiraba pesadamente.

–¡Cállate! Ese maldito truhán está comenzando a crisparme los nervios. ¡Oh, voy a necesitar muchas sesiones de Yoga!

–Lo que necesitas es un cinturón negro en karate –propuso Helga–. Pero, en fin... Vamos a trabajar.

Para aquel entonces se había formado un vínculo amistoso entre ambas chicas. Más allá de las bromas constantes de Helga hacia Rhonda, ella sabía que Helga le ayudaría en malos momentos. Y hoy por hoy Rhonda iba a necesitar toda la ayuda disponible.

–Helga, ya no aguanto más esto –dijo Rhonda.

Helga inspeccionó la caja registradora y comenzó a efectuarle una revisión de rutina. Pronto abrirían y ya se sabía que el señor McDonell no gustaba la pérdida de tiempo o dinero. No era bueno arriesgar así un empleo que se obtuvo por mero tecnicísmo.

–¿Qué pasó, Princesa?

Rhonda se recargó sobre el mostrador.

–Ya estoy hasta de este lugar. Bueno, no tanto de este lugar –añadió–. Los Combos Ensalada son generalmente buenos, y la bebida...

–Habla rápido, Lloyd.

–Quiero dejar este empleo –se apresuró a decir.

–Pues renuncia.

–No puedo, necesito el trabajo.

–Pues no renuncies.

–No puedo, ya no aguanto esto.

La mente de Helga calificó el diálogo como _Estúpido e Inevitable_.

–Rhonda, no tengo tiempo para perder, así que mejor me dices...

–No quiero dejar de trabajar. Necesito el dinero, me entiendes. Me refiero a que quiero buscar otro empleo menor remunerado, o que al menos no tenga que andar con los ojos en la nuca para ver si viene el cuatro–ojos demente.

Helga no dijo nada. Al cabo de un rato, contestó.

–Mmm... –dijo. No fue el murmullo–reflejo digno de un pensamiento o una idea; fue algo así como un asentimiento o una aceptación de la improbable probabilidad de una coincidencia.

–Mmm... –dijo Helga, otra vez.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Rhonda.

–¿Qué tal si te respondo mañana? –dijo Helga, despacio.

Rhonda asintió, aunque no notó nada fuera de lo usual en Helga. Era una pena, porque sí había habido algo inusual en ella.

El resto de aquel día transcurrió con total normalidad para Rhonda, y al momento de salir ya se debatía mentalmente qué nuevo trayecto tendría que inventar aquel día. Helga, por el contrario, no tuvo que debatir nuevos trayectos porque nunca necesitó más que uno.

Helga se debatía por acomodar los nuevos pensamientos. Había muchos, y ocupaban espacio.

–**o–o–o–**

Había sido una cena normal en la casa Pataki. Dicho de otra forma, Bob mantuvo una oreja en su celular todo el tiempo, haciendo una interesante demostración de cómo comer, beber y gritar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, todo al mismo tiempo. Miriam, en pleno proceso de recuperación de antiguos vicios, se encontraba bebiendo jugo de tomate frío y con una estabilidad mental asombrosa. Y fue gracias a eso que Miriam notó el silencio de parte de su hija.

–Estoy bien, Miriam –murmuró Helga ante la pregunta de su madre–. Día fatal en el trabajo, eso es todo.

–Así me gusta –dijo Bob, dirigiendo aquellas palabras entre los gritos que enviaba al teléfono–. Da gusto ver que comienzas a comprender el valor del dinero. ¡Esa es mi hija!

Helga intentó sonreír, pero se negó a último momento. Decidió terminar su comida y mostrarse tan normal como siempre. Ya habría tiempo para pensar, en su habitación.

Había mucho en qué pensar. Ella había estado pensando al respecto.

Bien, Bob y Miriam estaban conformes con el hecho de que Helga tuviese un empleo. Eso estaba bien, porque a Helga le encantaba encontrar formas de hacer que su padre cerrase la boca. Así, al menos, no fastidiaría con el asunto del teléfono.

No, el asunto era otro. Rhonda quería cambiar de empleo y Helga... Helga también. El trabajo en McRonald's era bastante sencillo, pero agotador, muy aburrido y hasta incluso denigrante. Helga recordó los horrendos Combos Infantiles: una cajita de cartón con un juguete en el interior. Helga se había pasado gran parte de la semana metiendo figuritas articuladas de aquel personaje de caricaturas, un tal _Bobo Esponjoso_, en las cajas de Combos Infantiles.

Helga sintió un escalofrío.

Bien... Bien... Rhonda tiene razón. Al diablo con McRonald's, McDonell, ese Bobo Esponjoso y el niño de la malteada de leche. _Especialmente_ con el niño de la malteada de leche. El muy bribón se había presentado todos los días –_todos_– y en cada uno había pedido la malteada de leche con la que Helga ahora tenía pesadillas.

Pero... ¿qué hacer? Sentía que Rhonda le seguiría en su próximo empleo, y Helga suspiraba en tolerancia cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Era culpa de Arnold. Luego de la confesión, Helga y Arnold pasaban muchísimo tiempo juntos. Tanto tiempo, que Helga comenzaba a pensar como él. ¿Ayudar a los demás¡_Ja_! Helga sólo ayudaría a Arnold y a ella misma. Y sin embargo... ahora todo parecía diferente. Helga no se había vuelto solidaria, pero algunas personas le producían tal grado de lástima que no podía evitar pensar en ayudarles.

Helga hizo una nota mental de darle a Arnold una buena zurra en cuanto lo tuviese cara a cara. Asintió ante la perspectiva.

Pero bueno, lo de la zurra se verá luego. Por ahora, pensó ella, lo más importante es el empleo.

¿Qué sería bueno?

–**o–o–o–**

Todos los empleados de McRonald's vieron entrar, temprano en la mañana, a un hombre alto de gafas oscuras, sombrero oscuro, bigote oscuro, gabardina oscura, pantalones oscuros...

... y zapatillas blancas. Marca _NIQUE_.

–Buen disfraz –dijo Helga en cuanto el personaje se acercó al mostrador–, pero las zapatillas te delatan.

Rhonda profirió un "¡_Hmm_!" de reproche y arrojó su sombrero oscuro con fuerza al piso.

–Te queda bien el bigote –sonrió Helga–. ¿Te puedo sacar una fo...?

–¡_Basta_! –Rhonda dio una patada al suelo–. Voy a contratar a un guardaespaldas. No puede ser que tenga que hacer esto para evitar que ese psicópata de cuenta de mí. ¡Sí! Eso es, un lindo guardaespaldas, como en aquella película...

Helga puso los ojos en blanco.

–Un guardaespaldas para una empleada de McRonald's... Oh, sí, es exactamente como en la película.

–Ya quisiera que estuvieras en mis zapatos, Pataki...

–Zapatillas.

–... para que veas lo que se siente tener a alguien constantemente a tus espaldas.

–Oh¿eso? Ja, se ve que no recuerdas a Brainy...

Rhonda se quitó la gabardina oscura y la colgó de un perchero.

–Ah, sí, pero no vas a compararlo –criticó–. Él no era tan acosador como Curly. Y además, él ya no te molesta.

Helga debió admitir que su amiga tenía razón. El señor McDonell apareció en aquel momento, apagando las leves conversaciones entre empleados con su sola presencia.

–Muchachos –les dijo–, les anuncio que tendremos una noche muy especial, mañana. Vendrá el propio Donald McRonald a hacerle una revisión a nuestro local.

Hubieron murmullos de excitación. ¿El propio Donald McRonald¿En _Hillwood_? Había que esmerarse.

Rhonda y Helga, ajenas a la familia de locales, no se mostraron demasiado interesadas.

–Le brindaremos una noche especial –continuó el señor McDonell–. Le prepararemos el mejor Combo Bienvenida que alguien pudiera desear. Ahora escuchen, quiero que den lo mejor de sí. Quiero que los pisos estén tan pulcros como un espejo. Quiero que los baños estén impecables. Quiero que todo sea perfecto. Y... –le echó una mirada, mitad de sorpresa y mitad de asombro, a Rhonda– ... y quiero que se afeite ese bigote, Lloyd.

Rhonda cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldijo para sus adentros y se quitó el bigote falso. Helga no se molestó en esconder una risita.

Directamente lanzó una carcajada.

–**o–o–o–**

Fue durante una pausa, pasado el mediodía, que Rhonda y Helga se sentaron a la mesa en la sala de descanso para empleados. Helga venía preparada.

–Ah, el libro de tu hermana –comentó Rhonda–. No me digas nada; allí está la solución a nuestros problemas¿eh?

–Algo así. En realidad, sólo la idea –replicó Helga.

Abrió el libro en una página marcada y lo empujó sobre la mesa hasta el lado de Rhonda. Ella bajó la mirada y leyó:

**La Creatividad al Poder:  
**_Mucha gente teme trabajar, especialmente al pensar que el trabajo les quita mucho tiempo del día, destinado al ocio y a la recreación. ¡Un trabajo no debe ser una carga!  
__Uno debe preguntarse qué clase de trabajo desea. Algunos preferirán un empleo con menos ingresos pero con más diversión. Los mejores trabajadores son aquellos que disfrutan haciendo lo que hacen.  
__La Creatividad entra en este campo. Es posible encontrar posibilidades de empleo allí donde nadie esperaría hallarlas. Y si el empleo no existe, siempre puede uno crear el suyo a su gusto.  
__Sólo hay que saber decidir entre Ingresos y Diversión, y hacer un balance._

Rhonda terminó de leer el pasaje. No había ninguna reacción en su mente.

–Ajá, muy bonito –levantó la mirada a Helga–. ¿Y qué¿Dónde vamos a buscar empleo?

Helga cerró el libro. Estaba esperando una respuesta obtusa de parte de la Reina de Belleza de Hillwood.

–Quiere decir que nosotras podemos _crear_ nuestros propios empleos, siempre que no nos interesen mucho los ingresos –le dijo.

–Ah, pero que bien... Resulta que sí nos importan los ingresos –replicó Rhonda–. A ti y a mí.

Helga sonrió. Todo iba según lo imaginado.

–Claro que sí –dijo–, pero eso no quiere decir que no creemos un trabajo a nuestra medida. Un empleo propio, y bien remunerado.

–¿Y qué sería eso? –enunció Rhonda, despacio, suspicaz.

Helga incrementó su sonrisa.

–Todo el mundo en la secundaria comenta sobre lo bonito de tus diseños de ropa.

–Oh, es un don –Rhonda se dio aires. Tal como Helga lo supuso, la indirecta no consiguió atravesar la gruesa capa de Densidad en el cráneo de Rhonda Lloyd.

–Me refiero a que _comercialicemos_ ese don –explicó Helga–. El tuyo y el mío.

–¿Comercializar mi don¡Ja¿Y cual es el tuyo, entonces?

–Escribir –fue el turno de Helga de darse aires–. Eso y mucho más.

Rhonda lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia.

–Helga, no divagues. No podemos tener un negocio. Necesitamos una oficina, y unos cuadros, una bonita lámpara de mesa, unas alfombras...

Rhonda estaba entrando a un punto de decoración Sin Retorno. Helga se interpuso en su carril de pensamientos.

–Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú quieras, pero no necesitamos ninguna fea oficina. Lo único que necesitamos es materia prima, iniciativa y una conexión a Internet bien potente.

Rhonda se mantuvo en silencio. Helga podía ver cómo los pequeños interruptores en aquel cerebro lleno de maquillaje hacían _clic_, _clic_, _clic_...

–¿Quieres que tengamos un negocio en _Internet_? –dijo al fin, consiguiendo adoptar un tono que era un balance perfecto entre sorpresa shockeante y fantasías a futuro.

–Podemos intentarlo. Trabajaríamos desde nuestras casas y podríamos reunirnos en la tuya para organizar nuestro sitio en la Red.

La pequeña burbuja de fantasía flotando alrededor de Rhonda hizo _pop_.

–¿Y por qué en mi casa? –replicó.

–Dos motivos, princesa: primero, en la mía gobierna Big Bob; segundo: así no tendrás que salir y enfrentar a Curly.

–¡Ah! Ah, sí, sí... En mi casa. Claro. Sí.

–**o–o–o–**

Todos en McRonald's estaban excitados, al día siguiente. Todos ellos por la llegada de Donald McRonald. Excepto Rhonda, que seguía considerando con creciente interés eso de tener un negocio propio. Y Helga, que no estaba ni con ánimos de recibir al tal Donald.

El señor McDonell caminaba de aquí para allá, como un general que pasa revista a su tropa.

–Debemos esmerarnos para esta noche –decía–. Kramer, Costanza, Banes, ustedes tres, dejen de hacer chistes malos y limpien los baños. ¡Que no quede ni una partícula de mugre!

–¡Si, señor! –dijeron los aludidos, dieron media vuelta y se marcharon.

–Mitchell, Willson, ustedes pulan las mesas y los mostradores.

–¡Sí, señor!

–Ah, y... Mitchell... Trate de que no venga ningún familiar directo.

–Sí, señor...

La dupla se marchó.

–Ulvaeus, Andersson, Fältskog y Lyngstad, quiero que la cocina funcione con la precisión de un reloj suizo¿entendido?

Hubo un coro muy armónico de "Sí".

–¡Y _no canten_ en el trabajo! –protestó McDonell mientras el cuarteto se iba.

–Randal, Presley y Harrison –agregó–, si ya dejaron de jugar, pueden ir a trapear los pisos.

–¡Sí, señor!

–Y esa guitarra se queda aquí. Gracias.

El trío también se marchó. Ya sólo quedaban Helga y Rhonda.

–Chicas –dijo McDonell–, ustedes son nuevas, más nuevas que todos los demás, y les tengo trabajos especiales. Lloyd, usted ha tenido un singular éxito con el Pida–Al–Paso, así que hoy quiero que de lo mejor de sí y trate en lo posible de no sugerirle comida a los clientes.

–Eh...

–Y si acaso lo hace –interrumpió McDonell, sonriendo peligrosamente–, vea que sea un Combo caro. Desde hace una semana que el Pida–Al–Paso vende muchos más Combos Ensalada de los que ha vendido en años.

–Sí, señor... –murmuró Rhonda, dio media vuelta y se fue en silencio.

–En cuanto a usted, Pataki...

Helga le miró a los ojos. Pudo predecir lo que se avecinaba con mucho tiempo de ventaja.

–Usted honrará a su querida hermana.

_Lo sabía_, pensó Helga.

–El señor Donald McRonald fue el que condecoró a Olga Pataki, aquella vez –el señor McDonell se secó una lágrima–. Había sido un evento muy emotivo. En fin... Usted deberá demostrarle que un Pataki sigue presente, así que vaya a las cajas registradoras y tome esos pedidos como si fueran oro puro.

Helga titubeó antes de decir...

–¿Y dónde están Fletcher, Figg y Tonks? Mis compañeros de mostrador...

McDonell sonrió nerviosamente. Helga volvió a predecir con acierto.

–Los tres se hicieron humo. No vinieron a trabajar. Usted deberá atender las cajas, por lo menos hasta que encontremos un reemplazo.

Helga cerró los ojos. Ya, pues... Sería un largo día.

–**o–o–o–**

La noche llegó, igual que todo lo inevitable. El interior de McRonald's se había vestido de gala, o al menos la suficiente gala como para un local de comidas rápidas.

Colgaban de los techos, de un extremo a otro de las paredes, guirnaldas y cintas con banderines publicitarios. Los pisos relucían de limpios, tal como lo había ordenado el señor McDonell. Las mesas estaban tan brillantes que habían tenido que bajar un poco las luces debido a un par de casos de encandilamiento.

Había más gente de lo usual. Helga podía afirmarlo, ya que ella tenía la única caja habilitada en todo el mostrador. Malditos Fletcher, Figg y Tonks, se dijo para sí misma; en cuanto les ponga las manos encima les enseñaría a no desertar. Tan sencillo como decir "Abracadabra".

El gentío se debía a que el arribo de Donald McRonald no era algo menor. Se anunció en todos los medios de comunicación de Hillwood. Así, todo aquel con una pizca de curiosidad se sintió obligado a concurrir al evento.

–Voy a pedirle al buen señor McRonald que firme mi muñeco de Bobo Esponjoso –dijo Stinky, esperanzado, sosteniendo entre sus manos algo que parecía un queso en forma de ladrillo. Con ojos.

Lila le dedicó una palmadita en la espalda. Sonrió. Stinky era tremendamente infantil, algo que a Lila le había gustado por demás.

–Sí, sí, pero aún no ha llegado –le explicó ella–. Su mesa está vacía.

Helga, que estaba secundada por varios de sus amigos, los cuales habían acudido para darle soporte moral, desvió su atención de las cajas y observó la mesa central.

Todo el mundo podía adivinar que alguien muy importante se sentaría en aquella mesa. Ninguna otra estaba cercada con elegantes postes y cuerda roja. Sólo ella tenía un cartelito con la palabra RESERVADO en dorado. Era la mesa del invitado que faltaba, el que todos esperaban.

–¿Crees que se demore mucho en venir? –preguntó Phoebe mientras comía, distraídamente, algunas papas fritas de la charola que Gerald sostenía en sus manos.

–¿De verdad importa? –cuestionó Helga.

Phoebe demoró un par de segundos en encogerse de hombros.

–Todos tenemos algo de curiosos –dijo–. ¿A ti no te interesa conocer al señor McRonald? Él está interesado en conocerte a ti.

–¿En mí?

Lila se aclaró la garganta.

–Está en el periódico de hoy –explicó–. Recuerdo bien la frase, oh, sí... Decía: "El señor Donald McRonald, dueño del imperio de locales de comida rápida homónimos, visitará su sucursal de Hillwood por conmemorarse el veinticinco aniversario de la apertura de sus puertas. Entre los diferentes homenajes, le entregará a Helga Geraldine Pataki, hermana de la famosa Olga Pataki, una medalla conmemorativa en memoria a..."

Helga abandonó la caja y tomó a Lila por los hombros.

–Me estás mintiendo –susurró.

–¡Claro que no! –Lila se ofendió.

–¿Qué significa "_Homónimo_"? –preguntó Stinky.

–Lila no te miente, Helga. Todos leímos esa noticia –corroboró Phoebe. Gerald asintió.

Helga soltó a Lila y volvió su atención a la caja registradora. En realidad, volvió su subconsciente a la caja registradora. Su mente consciente estaba muy ocupada, pensando.

¿Así que _por eso_ no estaban sus compañeros de mostrador? Seguramente ese imbécil de McDonell quería hacerme ver como a Olga, pensó Helga.

Miró automáticamente a su derecha. El cuadro de Olga le sonreía.

¿Así que esas tenemos, eh, señor McDonell?

Phoebe observó a Helga teclear los pedidos en la registradora. Codeó delicadamente a Gerald y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Gerald también vio a Helga tecleando.

Sus dedos estaban martillando esas teclas.

–**o–o–o–**

Rhonda no tenía una noche especial. Ya había bostezado treinta y ocho veces. Todo el mundo estaba interesado en hacer sus pedidos dentro del local y no mediante el Pida–Al–Paso. Bueno, mejor para ella.

Se reclinó en su silla ergonómica. Ella misma comenzó a usarla a los dos días de estar sentada en esas horrendas sillas de plástico. No iba a arriesgar la durabilidad de su columna vertebral por un sueldo mínimo.

Curly aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Eso la tenía ligeramente preocupada. No era que quisiese escuchar la voz de Curly, pero al menos así ella sabía dónde estaba el maldito mequetrefe. Había algo muy importante en querer evitar a Curly, y era que nunca debías perderlo de vista.

Bostezó. Ya iban treinta y nueve.

Sintonizó su televisión portátil de bolsillo. Rhonda no era demasiado partidaria de los programas de TV, pero por aquel momento estaba tan aburrida que...

Un auto se acercó al Pida–Al–Paso.

Rhonda dejó de lado la televisión de bolsillo y se aclaró la garganta.

–Buenas noches, bienvenido a McRonald's. ¿Puedo pedir su orden?

Silencio.

Despacio, muy despacio, Rhonda se estaba preparando para lo peor.

–Buenas noches –repitió–, bienvenido a McRonald's. ¿Puedo pedir su orden... _por favor_?

Del pequeño altavoz que Rhonda tenía frente a sí, surgió una voz. Era un tono suave, tímido. Una voz que Rhonda no esperaba escuchar.

–Uhm... _Ah_... –dijo la voz–. Eh... _Sí_... Quiero...

Silencio.

Hubo un susurro. Había una segunda persona. Algunos de los susurros fueron suficientemente altos como para pasar por el sistema de sonido, pero eran muy bajos como para entenderlos.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, la segunda voz habló por el micrófono. A diferencia de la primera, ésta sonaba nasal.

–Hola, queremos un Combo Enamorados, sí. Sin cebolla.

Rhonda se quedó quieta. Despacio, como si no quisiera hacerlo pero tampoco pudiera evitarlo, le echó una mirada al pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraba.

De repente, se sintió horriblemente sola.

–S–sí... Sale un Combo Enamorados –dijo al micrófono de pedidos–. Gracias por comer en McRonald's.

Escuchó el auto avanzar.

–¿_Me perdonas_? –añadió, pero ya no había nadie para escuchar.

–**o–o–o–**

En aquellos momentos, una limusina negra se acercaba por la calle. Los flashes de diversas cámaras fotográficas comenzaron a funcional. El gentío corrió hasta la entrada del local McRonald's, donde una alfombra roja acababa de ser extendida. El señor McDonell corrió hasta la limusina, que estaba estacionando, y abrió la puerta trasera con una reverencia.

Un hombre bajó del vehículo.

Los flashes se multiplicaron.

El hombre caminó, guiado por McDonell, a lo largo de la alfombra roja. La limusina desapareció sin rumbo fijo. Nadie reparó en ella.

Gerald y Phoebe habían ido a ver qué ocurría. Ellos fueron los primeros en el grupo de Helga en ver al hombre vestido de traje negro acercarse a la entrada, saludando alegremente a sus queridos admiradores de la comida chatarra.

El señor Donald McRonald.

–No es como pensé que sería –dijo Gerald.

–¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó Phoebe.

–No sé... Mi papá me dijo que era un payaso.

–No actúa muy serio –admitió Phoebe.

De hecho, el señor McRonald era curiosamente jovial. Caminó a través de las puertas de su propio local y brindó un saludo poco esperado en una persona de su categoría:

–¡_Podría comerme un elefante_! –dijo.

Helga, escuchando en total aburrimiento desde su puesto en la caja registradora, consideró aquellas palabras y decidió que, al fin y al cabo, el señor McRonald no estaba del todo equivocado. Ella había visto cómo se preparaban las hamburguesas.

Donald McRonald se sentó a su mesa y sonrió a todos. Se colocó una servilleta de papel en el cuello de la impecable camisa blanca, algo que desconcertó por completo al señor McDonell.

–Uhm... ¿señor... McRonald? –preguntó–. ¿Qué es lo que...?

–¡Ah, llámame Donald!

–Eh... Donald, claro... Señor... Donald...

–¡Habla, muchacho!

–¿Ya va a comer? Pensé que querría inspeccionar los baños.

–Tal vez lo haga luego de probar la comida –rió–. Ya, en serio, este es un local de comidas rápidas, no una casa de productos de limpieza. Así que... ¡que vengan esas hamburguesas!

Helga había dejado de aburrirse. Ese tal McRonald no era tan desagradable como ella se lo imaginaba.

No pensaba así el señor McDonell. Había preparado un minucioso plan de ataque para sorprender a su superior con la inmejorable pulcritud y servicio del local que llevaba su nombre.

Decidió insistir.

–Señor McRon... _Donald_ –se corrigió a tiempo–¿no le gustaría explorar el lugar, primero? Hoy tenemos mucha clientela, más que nada debido a usted. ¡Ah, y tenemos una empleada muy especial!

–¿Mmm? –dijo Donald.

–Sí, es la hermana menor de Olga Pataki.

–¡Oh, eso es impresionante! –Donald sonrió. Inmediatamente dejó de sonreír y preguntó:– ¿Y quién es Olga Pataki?

Helga sonreía. Casi tenía deseos de lanzar una risita. Ese McRonald... qué personaje.

McDonell comenzaba a desesperarse. Comenzaba a recordar que su superior no era la mar de seriedad, pero estaba resuelto a llegar al final.

–¿No le gustaría inspeccionar algo? –arriesgó.

–Sí, me encantaría inspeccionar el sabor de un Combo Coloso y una malteada de leche, sabor Sandía. Yo inventé ese sabor.

Había algo en la sonrisa de Donald que ponía muy nervioso a McDonell. Se le estaba riendo en la cara... pero en silencio.

Tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia de que no podía ir en contra de su superior. McDonell ordenó a Helga el pedido de Donald y ella se vio encantada de pasárselo a Mike. Mientras el pedido llegaba a su mesa, el señor Donald observaba de aquí para allá, canturreando en vaga felicidad. Parecía encontrarse en su pequeño mundo personal, y no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo.

Llegó la bandeja con la orden y Donald abrió los paquetes como su fuese un niño en Navidad. Degustó sus comidas y bebidas y luego pidió postre. El resto de la clientela no apartaba la mirada de aquella persona adulta y, sin embargo, infantil. No era desagradable a la vista, sino muy atrapante.

–¿Ya está satisfecho? –preguntó McDonell al ver a su jefe comer el último pedacito de pastel de fresa.

–Oh, sí, mis felicitaciones al chef, ja, ja. Creo que ahora voy a revisar ese baño. ¡Era broma, ja, ja!

McDonell no rió. Helga, que estaba escuchando, sí lo hizo. Eso llamó la atención a Donald y, por primera vez, miró hacia ella.

–Ah, veo que tienes una linda empleada con buen sentido del humor –dijo.

McDonell sonrió. Al fin, entraban en terreno.

–Oh, sí, señor. Ella es Helga Pataki, señor.

–¿Yo pedí su nombre?

–Eh... _No_, pero...

–Entonces, no te molestes. Mejor dime por qué hay una sola cajera en una noche tan concurrida como ésta.

McDonell quedó como de piedra. Helga lanzó una risita sofocada.

–Buenoooooo... eso es porque... ella es la hermana de Olga Pataki y...

Titubeó. Se preguntó si realmente valía la pena el esfuerzo. Suspiró y trató otro camino.

–¿Recuerda la famosa semana del Tres–Por–Uno?

–¡Oh! Claro que sí. No muchos tienen sueños proféticos con Hamburguesas Divinas –sonrió Donald.

McDonell procuró ignorar algunas risas aisladas en los alrededores.

–Bien, pues, Helga Pataki, la cajera, es hermana de Olga Pataki, la heroína de la semana de...

Debió interrumpirse en sus explicaciones. Donald se había puesto de pie con lentitud. No se trataba de un hombre gordo, sino de alguien de huesos muy grandes. Seguía sonriendo cuando hizo a un lado a McDonell y caminó distraídamente hacia las cajas.

Apoyó un brazo sobre el reluciente mostrador y miró a Helga. Volteó la mirada y divisó el cuadro de Olga. Volvió a mirar a Helga. Sonrió.

–Helga Geraldine Pataki –dijo Donald. Helga se sorprendió.

–¿Cómo sabe mi segundo nom...?

–Localizadores Big Bob Pataki. Veo que heredaste su ceja y expresión. Pobre de ti. Ah, sí, yo y tu padre tuvimos negocios juntos. Claro que nunca funcionaron. Éramos muy jóvenes.

–¿_Conoció_ a mi padre?

–Desde antes y después. Todo un ambicioso, ese Pataki. En la escuela siempre intentaba venderle teléfonos a los demás.

–¿Teléfonos? –preguntó Helga, atónita.

–Bueno... Más precisamente eran latas de tomate con hilos.

Se había formado una burbuja que separó abruptamente las dos Realidades. Helga y Donald quedaron encerradas en una, mientras que todos los demás les observaban desde el exterior.

–Luego nos separamos. Cosas del destino. Y vaya si lo son, luego nos encontramos otra vez. Yo me iniciaba en el negocio de la comida chatarra y él... bueno, él no cambió nunca. Decidimos hacer negocios. Tú sabes, publicidad. "Compre un Combo Localizador y gane 10 de descuento en Localizadores Big Bob".

Helga rió. Era consciente de que todo había tomado un giro demasiado extraño, pero no quería salir de allí. Donald la estaba hechizando con la mirada correcta y el tono correcto.

–Lo último que supe de él –dijo Donald, lentamente– era que se había casado y que era dueño del mejor negocio de su vida: dos lindas hijas. Y mira qué raro es el destino... ambas pasaron por McRonald's.

–Bob nunca me contó nada de eso –dijo Helga.

–Lo imagino –rió Donald–. ¿Sigue confundiendo nombres? A mí siempre me decía "Donato".

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Donald. La burbuja se reventó.

–Señor McRonald¿le importaría? Todo está muy bien, pero hay que ser profesional.

–Ah, sí, sí...

–¿Qué le parece si...?

–¿Quién es él?

Donald acababa de descubrir el retrato de Curly.

–Oh, _él_. Un cliente vetado de regresar.

–¿Ah, sí¿Por qué?

McDonell se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

–Me amenazó con una botella de ketchup.

Donald miró a McDonell de pies a cabeza. Luego volvió la vista al retrato de Curly.

–¿Sí¿Y por qué haría eso?

–Ah, estaba difamando nuestra comida. Decía que las hamburguesas de las fotografías eran muy grandes en comparación con las pequeñas y...

–Y tiene toda la razón –dijo Donald–. La que me sirvieron no merecía el nombre Coloso en el combo.

–Eh... pero...

–Vea que a ese tal... ¿dice ahí "_Curly_"? Bien, vea que Curly vuelva a ser aceptado en este lugar. Ahora.

–Yo, esto... S–sí, señor –murmuró McDonell.

–Y vea que eso de las hamburguesas pequeñas sea solucionado.

Helga debía admitir que Donald tenía estilo. ¿y qué era todo aquello de que él y Bob habían tenido amistad?

Observó a McDonell guiar a Donald para que apreciase la majestuosidad del local. Helga estaba segura de que McDonell no estaba disfrutando para nada.

–**o–o–o–**

Rhonda se desperezó. Había llegado Natasha, su reemplazo. El Pida–Al–Paso se mantenía abierto las veinticuatro horas del día, y por lo que a Rhonda concernía ella ya había cumplido su parte.

Juntó sus cosas y se marchó. Qué noche tan extraña, pensó. Primero con voces que no pensó que extrañaría y luego con el señor McDonell mostrándole el lugar a ese hombre tan raro.

Ese hombre... Él había hecho un comentario acerca de lo interesante de la decoración en la cabina de pedidos del Pida–Al–Paso, pero por aquel entonces Rhonda ya no pensaba muy coherentemente. McDonell no le había obligado a tomar horas extra, pero Rhonda necesitaba mantenerse en el local tanto homo Helga.

En fin...

Rhonda salió al comedor. Faltaban aún veinte minutos para cerrar, así que se acercó a las cajas y se recargó sobre el mostrador, junto a Helga.

–Vaya noche –dijo Rhonda.

–No estuvo tan mal –repuso Helga. Estaba observando la medalla en honor a Olga que le había dado Donald antes de marcharse–. Conocí a una persona bastante interesante. Prometió ayudarnos a emprender nuestro negocio en Internet.

Rhonda se había olvidado por completo de aquella idea. Luego de tantas horas de trabajo, lo único que deseaba era volver a su casa, darse un baño y hacer residencia fija en su cama por los próximos dos siglos.

–Oh, eso... Bien, honestamente, creo que no me gustará trabajar aquí durante mucho tiempo más.

–No te ves bien –comentó Helga, maldiciendo secretamente a Arnold y a todos esos buenos sentimientos que le inculcó indirectamente.

–Bah. No te preocupes. Sólo estoy fatigada.

–Si quieres, te cargo hasta tu casa –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

En lo más profundo de la mente fashion de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, un complejo sistema de detección acababa de entrar en Pánico. La muchacha dio media vuelta al tiempo que saltaba como un resorte.

–¡_Curly_! –clamó–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¡No puedes entrar a McRonald's!

Helga le palpó el hombro a su amiga. Rhonda se volvió un poco, lo suficiente para ver a Helga señalar a su izquierda con el dedo pulgar. Rhonda siguió esa dirección con la mirada y llegó hasta la pared del retrato de Curly.

Ya no estaba el cuadro.

Con velocidad glaciar, la cabeza de Rhonda volvió a Curly.

Curly sonrió. No era una sonrisa que transmitiese simpatía. Ya antes de habían visto sonrisas similares, en los labios de científicos locos a punto de gritar cosas como "_¡Está vivo¡Esta VIVO!_" en medio de tormentas eléctricas. La sonrisa de Curly podría haberle dado un buen susto a Stephen King, por no decir material suficiente para tres libros nuevos.

–El amable señor McRonald en persona ordenó dejarme entrar –dijo Curly.

–Helga... –susurró Rhonda.

–¿Mmm?

–_Pellízcame_.

–¿Eh?

–Dije que me pelliz–¡_AY_¡No tan fuerte!

Rhonda se frotó el brazo y miró a Curly. Seguía allí y seguía sonriendo. No era una pesadilla. O, mejor dicho, era una pesadilla pero ella no estaba dormida.

Helga observó la secuencia de movimientos que tomó lugar a continuación. Ciertamente, Rhonda era bastante ágil cuando tenía que sobrevivir. Recordó vagamente aquellos documentales en los que un guepardo persigue a una gacela, con la principal diferencia de que ni los guepardos ni las gacelas usarían el interior de un local de comidas rápidas semi–vacío para realizar la persecución.

Exactamente dos segundos después de que Curly saliese del local en persecución de Rhonda, el señor McDonell aparecía desde las cocinas, exaltado. Se apretaba una bolsa de hielo contra la cabeza. No había recordado el dolor que le causaban las visitas de Donald McRonald.

–¿Qué fue eso, Pataki? Oí gritos...

–Ah¿eso? –dijo Helga–. Era mi amiga, que estaba considerando muy seriamente no venir a trabajar, mañana.

McDonell no entendió. No quería entender. No le gustaba pensar mientras tenía hielo sobre el cráneo. Regresó a las cocinas y dejó a Helga en la soledad parcial de McRonald's. Apenas quedaban unas pocas personas comiendo, muchas de ellas conversando ahora sobre aquella chica siendo correteada por Curly. Todos conocían a Curly; era difícil no recordarlo del letrero que ahora ya no estaba.

Suspiró. Una semana de trabajo en McRonald's... Toda una vida, en opinión de Helga. Y ahora estaba a poco tiempo de emprender un negocio propio, aconsejada ni más ni menos que por Donald McRonald.

Se encontró asintiendo para sí misma mientras se guardaba la medalla en el bolsillo. Ciertamente, las aventuras para llegar a la Independencia Telefónica aún no terminaban, y el camino a seguir era cada vez más amplio.

Valía la pena seguir avanzando.

–**o–**

(Continuará...)


	6. Navegando por el mar de Información

–**o–**

**Capítulo 6  
Navegando por el Mar de Información**

(Agradecimientos especiales a **Mr.Orange** por el apoyo brindado en la realización de este capítulo)

Aquel era un mar diferente. Seco. Imaginario. Su velocidad era torrencial, a pesar de que no podía verse físicamente. Era cuestión de _tiempo_, no de _masa_, y también de mucha imaginación.

Nunca se pudo definir si era precisamente un mar. Era suficientemente grande como para llamarlo océano, y cada segundo que pasaba se expandía más y más. Y a pesar de no saber si llamarlo mar, río u océano; a pesar de no tener ni una sola gota de agua; era un lugar por el que cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, millones de personas levantaban ancla y se lanzaban a navegar.

Bienvenidos a _Internet_.

¡Cuántas cosas se ocultan en sus profundidades! Si alguien alguna vez deseara encontrar el más cercano pariente de la palabra Infinito, Internet sería un excelente candidato. Tal es su magnitud que nadie, jamás, podría recorrerlo de cabo a rabo; tan sólo por el simple hecho que, por cada lugar visitado, diez nuevos surgirán en otros lugares.

Y entre esos nuevos sitios, Helga y Rhonda pensaban dónde ubicar el suyo.

Allí están ambas chicas, sentadas en lados opuestos de la elegante mesa del comedor Lloyd. Cientos de papeles con garabatos yacen entre ellas. Ninguna de las dos mira a su compañera, sino a sus respectivos montones de anotaciones, borrones, nuevas anotaciones, más borrones y, adivinaron, muchas más anotaciones.

–Pensé que sería más sencillo –murmuró Rhonda.

Helga no levantó la mirada de sus apuntes.

–Es sencillo, Rhonda. Cualquiera puede tener su sitio en Internet, pero nosotras no queremos una simple página personal gratuita. Nosotras queremos un dominio propio.

–Oh, claro –respondió su amiga. Volvió a enfrascarse en sus papeles.

El trabajo en McRonald's se había vuelto diferente desde la noche en que el propio señor Donald McRonald se hizo presente en el local. A Helga le continuaba aburriendo atender las cajas, pero ahora lo hacía como una especie de favor adelantado. Donald les había prometido ayudarles con su próximo emprendimiento, y Helga comenzaba a sentir que le estaba debiendo un favor al viejo McRonald.

Maldijo a Arnold en voz baja. Maldito cabeza de balón, pensaba ella, tan sólo espera a que te ponga las manos encima y te haga pagar por toda la moral que me contagiaste...

Rhonda ya no se sentía segura en ninguna parte. Desde que Curly fue readmitido en McRonald's su vida se había vuelto más complicada. Ya no temía toparse con Curly en la calle, puesto que ahora siempre la esperaba al otro lado de aquella puerta doble de vidrio. Curly desayunaba en McRonald's, almorzaba en McRonald's, cenaba en McRonald's y a veces incluso merendaba en McRonald's. El señor McDonell dejó de preocuparse y comenzó a considerar a Curly como uno de los mejores clientes en muchos años.

Rhonda deseaba secretamente que Curly tuviese un infarto provocado por una arteria tapada en resultado de tanta grasa saturada, pero sospechaba que ni eso detendría al pequeño diablillo.

Así que ambas chicas estaban resueltas a abandonar el negocio de la comida rápida tan pronto como consiguiesen algo mejor. Aquello pasaba actualmente por la Red de Redes y sus sueños de hacer negocios OnLine.

El principal problema era que ni Rhonda ni Helga sabían qué era lo que iban a hacer, concretamente hablando.

–¿De qué podría tratar nuestra página? Es decir¿qué podríamos comercializar? –había preguntado Helga.

–Creí que habías sugerido que promocionase mis diseños de moda –había dicho Rhonda.

Había algo que no muchos sabían acerca de Rhonda Lloyd: cuando se lo proponía tenía ideas fabulosas. La mayoría de ellas relacionadas a destacarse a sí misma ante el mundo entero. Los diseños de moda estaban entre esas ideas maravillosas, y es que Rhonda tenía un hobby que practicaba en secreto.

Ella diseñaba su propia vestimenta.

No la ropa de todos los días, claro; pero cuando había una fiesta o un gran evento de por medio, Rhonda siempre se presentaba vistiendo un modelo total y absolutamente único. Al principio ella clamaba que sus padres habían encontrado el vestido en una distante y costosa tienda de ropa en alguna ciudad extranjera, pero la verdad era que, oculto en lo más profundo del guardarropas de Rhonda, había un cajón que contenía una máquina de bordar (desarmable), anotadores parcialmente llenos de borradores, lápices siempre afilados, montones de diseños de vestidos prolijamente enrollados y unas decenas de carretes de hilos de todos los colores imaginables.

Ella diseñaba su propia vestimenta.

Todo era para destacarse, y lo lograba con facilidad. Sus diseños, al no ser de ningún diseñador profesional, tenían la originalidad a flor de piel. Todas sus amigas pomposas (cabe destacar que no existen _amigas pomposas_, sino _enemigas con mucha clase_) observaban cada milímetro de las ropas de Rhonda cuando pasaban por su lado, intentando en vano descubrir alguna etiqueta que diera cuenta del fabricante. Nunca la hallarían, ya que Rhonda no colocaba ninguna.

Con el paso de los meses, y explicando sus extrañas desapariciones en las semanas previas a un evento importante, Rhonda confesó su habilidad a un selecto grupo de amigas, y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando algunas le ofrecieron dinero para que diseñara vestidos para ellas. Rhonda se negó al principio, más por sorpresa y confusión, pero al poco tiempo aceptó trabajos.

Sólo unas muy pocas y muy selectas personas saben que Rhonda consiguió terminar tres vestidos muy originales para tres de sus amigas.

Dos de esas amigas le pagaron.

Pero del tercer vestido Rhonda no tuvo ni una sola crítica. Simplemente debido a que nunca lo mostró en público.

Curiosamente, Rhonda dejó de diseñar moda a principios del año. Al menos, llevaba a las fiestas vestidos que eran claramente comprados a profesionales, y cuando sus amigas, vistiendo los originales de Rhonda, le preguntaban al respecto, ella evadía la cuestión con una excusa simple, a veces tonta.

–Me aburrí de diseñar –solía decir.

La verdadera razón, sin embargo, nunca fue revelada.

Helga revisó algunos papeles de su lado.

–Sí, bien, pero no es fácil destacarse así en la Red –comentó ella–. Primero necesitamos un espacio en Internet, y luego comenzaremos a llenar ese espacio con... con lo que sea que podamos hacer.

–Como mis diseños de moda –Rhonda se dio aires.

–O mis poemas –Helga añadió.

Hubo una larga pausa, hasta que Rhonda reaccionó.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué _qué_? –sonrió Helga–. Sólo dije que podríamos añadir mis poemas. Ya sabes, una sección de poemas para...

–¿Poemas en un sitio de moda? –Rhonda inquirió, torciendo la mirada–. Creo que esas cosas no se mezclan.

–Oye, también tengo derecho a ganar dinero por mérito propio –Helga se defendió.

–Pues usa tu Vena Pataki.

–¿Mi _qué_? –preguntó Helga, totalmente sorprendida.

–¡Oh, vamos¡No me vengas con eso! Todo el mundo en la secundaria sabe que heredaste algo de tu padre.

–Sí, mi uniceja y un temperamento de perros –murmuró Helga.

–¡No, eso no! Me refiero a la Vena Pataki. ¡Una habilidad innata para los negocios!

Helga rió. Una risa auténtica, resonante, aunque con matices nerviosos.

–¡Yo! –dijo–. ¡Ja, ja, ja¡Yo, una chica de negocios! Rhonda, creo que se te cruzaron un par de cables en esa cabeza tuya.

Rhonda frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos. Bien, ella estaba preparada para una reacción así.

–No me digas¿eh? A ver¿_quién_ consiguió negociar con el señor Wartz para que le permita a los alumnos de sexto grado remodelar el auditorio?

Helga guardó silencio. El recuerdo acababa de golpearle de lleno.

–¿Eh¿Qué¡Oh¡_Eso_! Bah, eso no fue na...

–Eso fue una excelente negociación –insistió Rhonda–. Todos estábamos presentes. Convenciste a Wartz de que nosotros podíamos hacerlo. Y hasta conseguiste que nos pagara por hora.

–Sí, sí, lo que sea, pero eso fue sólo una vez y...

–¿_Quién_ convenció a la señora Trelawney de dejarnos salir temprano de sus clases, dos veces por semana? –atacó Rhonda.

–Bu–Bueno, _yo_, claro, pero esa loca de Trelawney era bastante crédula. Debió verlo venir...

–¿_Quién_ administró el presupuesto escolar el año pasado cuando el tesorero fue llevado a la cárcel, después de que un comando SWAT entrara al secund...?

–¡_Esta bien, está bien_! –Helga levantó ambas manos–. Tú ganas, de acuerdo, tengo una vena para los negocios, y eso no quiere decir que me guste¿entiendes? Me gusta la poesía, no los negocios. Es decir, me gusta la poesía, no ganar dinero. QUIERO DECIR...

Helga captó la mirada de Rhonda. Ella le sonreía.

–¡Agh¡Arnold, voy a matarte¿Me escuchaste, cabeza de Balón¡Voy a _matarte_! –Helga maldijo al cielo raso, agitando ambos puños en protesta.

–**o–o–o–**

Hubo un grito corto, casi un jadeo de sorpresa en la oscuridad. Una lámpara de mesa se encendió y el muchacho en la cama observó la hora.

Se recostó y observó al cielo raso. Sintió un escalofrío.

–_Helga_... –susurró Arnold, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de su amor.

Apagó la lámpara.

–**o–o–o–**

Rhonda guardaba el secreto de ser diseñadora de moda, pero Helga tenía un secreto propio. Nunca antes el Arte y el Comercio estuvieron tan juntos en una sola persona.

Sí, Helga era, es y seguramente será, una gran escritora de poesía. Lo más probable es que en un futuro cercano consiga escribir una novela y convertirla en un éxito de ventas. Pero parte de ese éxito iba a ser responsabilidad de aquel secreto que Helga escondía ante los demás.

Helga era muy buena en los negocios.

Lo había heredado de Bob, por supuesto. No era sólo una actitud de competencia y enfado ante los adversarios: era el instinto del negociante que guiaba a Helga hacia donde proviniesen billetes contantes y sonantes.

Helga odiaba admitirlo. El hecho de pensar y actuar como su padre no le hacía la pizca de gracia, y sin embargo allí estaba, bien escondido en su ser, esa capacidad de convertir contratos firmados en sentencias de esclavitud, ese poder de convertir en oro todo lo que sus femeninas manos pudiesen tocar, ese egoísmo y ambición propios de el más perfecto hombre (de acuerdo... _mujer_) de negocios.

La _Vena Pataki_.

Helga sentía poderosos escalofríos cada vez que pensaba en eso. Ella quería ser poetisa, no negociante; y hete aquí que la Vena Pataki colisionaba con las cualidades artísticas de Helga. Ella no había podido publicar sus poemas no porque no quisiese hacerlo, sino porque la Vena Pataki insistía en que su poesía no era comerciable.

Y ahora le habían convencido de dejar salir al Big Bob que había en ella, y deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser que Big Bob no tomara el control de su vida.

–Rhonda, si en algún momento comienzo a echar espuma por la boca, arrójame un piano –dijo Helga.

–No será para tanto...

–¿No¡_Ja_! No sólo heredé la Vena Pataki de mi padre –repuso ella, un tono mortuorio en su voz.

Habían abandonado el comedor y ahora se encontraban en la, también elegante, habitación de Rhonda. Helga miraba a su alrededor con un aire de opresión. Rhonda había conseguido que todas sus amigas se sintieran inferiores al entrar a su habitación y dejarlas descubrir sus portentosas decoraciones, su cómoda cama de dos plazas y cuatro columnas (con cortinas), su mesa de maquillaje de lujo y hasta una moderna computadora de escritorio con la mejor conexión a Internet que el dinero pudiese comprar, y que de hecho lo hacía.

Rhonda, como siempre ocurría cuando una amiga observaba de ese modo tan sobrecogedor a su alrededor, se convertía en la anfitriona absoluta, y eso era algo que le salía muy natural.

–Aquí está la computadora. Tardará un rato en cargar por completo; tengo muchos programas de protección.

Helga desvió la mirada y la enfocó en el monitor. El sistema operativo _Win–Doh XP_ comenzaba la larga rutina de inspección y detección de posibles Hackers cuatro–ojos que pudieran haber penetrado las defensas. Pasaron cuatro largos minutos de silenciosa impaciencia hasta que Helga suspiró y miró a un lado.

–Espera un momento –dijo Rhonda, tomando asiento frente a la computadora–. No tardaré. Debo ingresar unas contraseñas.

–¿Son muchas? –protestó Helga.

–No, no... doce, nada más.

–Oh, sólo doce –dijo Helga. Rhonda no pareció notar la sobredosis de sarcasmo en la frase.

La chica caminó distraídamente por toda la habitación, escuchando el tecleo de doce claves de seguridad que Rhonda solía cambiar cada pocos días. Era impresionante lo que una mujer era capaz de hacer para evitar que su amor no requerido la dejase tranquila. Si Curly fuese cerrajero, la puerta de la habitación de Rhonda sería una losa de piedra de varias toneladas.

Helga examinó los retratos colgados en una de las paredes. Todos ellos eran de Rhonda en diferentes etapas de su vida. Una especie de viaje en el tiempo fashion, ya que la muchacha siempre vestía algo diferente en las fotos. Incluso había una pequeña repisa con varios recordatorios sólidos de lo maravillosamente genial que era Rhonda Lloyd: había un pequeño trofeo de cuando Rhonda fue finalista en un concurso de deletreo (perdió al no poder deletrear _"indigencia"_. Rhonda no conocía bien esa palabra), también había una serie de medallas que Rhonda consiguió en aburridos concursos de Ética y Comportamiento en algunos institutos de perfeccionamiento elitista...

... y también había una pequeña escultura de una Hormiga Bulldog.

Helga se detuvo a observar aquello que parecía no encajar en ninguna parte. ¿Por qué Rhonda tendría esa...?

–¡Listo! Por fin... –clamó Rhonda.

Helga volvió su atención hacia ella y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

–Bien –dijo, acercándose a su amiga–. Ahora métete a Internet. Vamos a conseguir nuestro dominio, empezaremos a diseñarlo, y en poco tiempo podremos publicitarlo por ahí.

–De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que esperar. Hay otras dieciséis claves de seguridad que uso para entrar a Internet.

Helga maldijo para sus adentros.

–**o–o–o–**

Helga y Rhonda tenían un plan.

El plan consistía en ganar algún dinero mediante Internet. Todo el mundo piensa que es sencillo hacer esto, pero la Realidad siempre es mucho más de lo que merece ser y mucho menos de lo que nosotros esperamos que sea. Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que Helga Pataki había aprendido a ver las cosas como realmente eran. Todo parte de la Vena Pataki, cuyas habilidades comerciales le permitían a Helga una perspectiva digna del mejor y más costoso abogado.

Algo de la Vena Pataki también había quedado en Olga. De otra forma ella jamás habría escrito un libro enfocado en los negocios. El mismo libro que Helga y Rhonda estaban siguiendo para mantenerse en el camino correcto.

Más exactamente, ellas estaban concentradas en el siguiente fragmento:

**Ver y Creer; dos cosas distintas, pero iguales:**  
_La famosa frase "Ver para Creer" no puede aplicarse prácticamente a los negocios. No se trata de que los futuros clientes deban creer todo lo que ven, sino de que vean todo lo que crean._  
_Así, una publicidad sugestiva muchas veces vende mejor que el producto en sí. No son necesarias grandes campañas publicitarias si uno sabe exactamente dónde dejar caer la información. Todo esto es similar a un perfecto juego de piezas de dominó: si uno puede empujar la primer ficha en la dirección correcta, ésta se encargará de mover la siguiente por nosotros, y así sucesivamente._

Helga tenía que creer en esas palabras. Olga lo había demostrado en la mítica semana del Tres–Por–Uno. Sus carteles publicitarios no habían tenido presupuesto de impresión (los había hecho la propia Olga), pero conseguían el efecto: la gente los veía y sentía que debía pedir el producto ofrecido. No se los obligaba a comprar; ellos lo hacían por cuenta propia.

Así que Helga había decidido hacer algo similar. Su plan no tenía sentido a simple vista, pero ella sabía que nadie más podría entenderlo. Había que tener la Vena Pataki para dar cabida a semejante idea, y por el momento prefería no comentársela a nadie.

Rhonda aceptó de buena gana. Parte de las ganancias obtenidas en McRonald's fue usada para adquirir un dominio en la Red, mientras que otra parte fue puesta en lo que se denominó desde aquel momento el "Esfuerzo de Liberación Telefónica" (un gran frasco de vidrio para almacenar el dinero destinado al pago de las cuentas telefónicas. Rhonda insistía en llamarle _"ELITE"_).

Ahora se enfrentaban a otro problema: las vacaciones de verano llegaban a su fin y las clases comenzaban de nuevo. Sus trabajos de medio tiempo se verían amenazados por la falta de medios tiempos en sí. Pronto tendrían que dejar, o bien McRonald's, o bien su nuevo emprendimiento en la Red. Obviamente, elegirían McRonald's.

El sitio de Helga y Rhonda, nombrado _"Señorita Moda – Moda por Encargo"_, fue inaugurado oficialmente a los tres días de comprado el dominio. La página principal contaba con una breve introducción y explicación de lo que se haría en el sitio y las direcciones de correo electrónico de ambas chicas estaba al fondo de la página. Helga figuraba como Diseñadora y Webmaster, mientras que Rhonda aparecía como la "Señorita Moda".

Es interesante destacar que la demora de tres días se debió a que Helga y Rhonda no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo en el diseño general del sitio. Ya desde el primer momento Rhonda insistió en elegir los colores para los fondos de página, los gráficos, las letras, los hipervínculos y toda la cosa.

El resultado fue algo que dañaba la vista. Estaba tan saturado de brillo y color que Helga debió contraatacar y convencer a su amiga para que cambie las tonalidades. Rhonda aceptó, alegando que tal vez un poco de oscuro vendría bien. Lo cierto es que a ella tampoco le había hecho gracia todo ese color, aunque en un primer momento había parecido una buena idea.

El primer paso en el plan de Helga era hacer correr la voz de lo que pronto ocurriría en la Red. Comentó a sus amigas más cercanas (Phoebe y, aunque Helga detestaba admitirlo, Lila) de sus planes y ellas aceptaron ser las primeras fichas de dominó en tumbar otras. Luego Helga se encargaría de subir a su sitio alguno de los diseños de Rhonda para que el Mundo observara lo que podía obtener por unos cuántos dólares.

Sólo que aquí ocurrió el primer gran problema.

–¡Cielos, no! –clamó Donald McRonald cuando se reunió con Helga y Rhonda en la casa de esta última–. ¿Ya subieron algún diseño?

–No –respondió Helga, sorprendida ante esa reacción.

–¡Uff¡Qué alivio! –Donald se relajó–. Miren, éste es el primer y más importante de todos los consejos que voy a darles: nunca muestren nada que no esté registrado a su nombre.

–¿Quiere decir...?

–Sí –atajó Donald–: pueden robarse sus ideas. Háganme caso, registren sus ideas antes de exponerlas; les ahorrará un millón de dolores de cabeza.

Las visitas de Donald eran agradables, aunque a Rhonda no le gustaba demasiado que aquel hombre se vistiese de manera tan desgarbada. Donald no parecía seguir un patrón de comportamiento digno de alguien con semejante cantidad de ceros en su cuenta bancaria. Rhonda lo había clasificado como un hombre excéntrico. A veces, Donald se topaba con los padres de Rhonda y les hablaba de invertir en sus locales de comida rápida. La chica se preguntaba si sus padres estaban siendo tolerantes para con él o si realmente se interesaban en esa posible inversión.

Basándose en aquellos consejos, Helga y Rhonda decidieron hacer un registro de autoría de los diseños de vestidos.

–¿Sabes cuánto cuesta registrar un pedazo de papel con un dibujo? –chilló Rhonda dos segundos después de enterarse del precio–. ¡Cuesta mucho! Vamos a gastarnos todo nuestro ELITE para nada...

–No te quejes, yo también estoy poniendo de mi parte¿verdad? –criticó Helga–. Démosle a nuestro sitio una oportunidad. Tal vez las cosas funcionen.

–Me sentiría más tranquila si me contases tu plan para atraer clientes –dijo Rhonda, inclinando ligeramente sus inmaculadas cejas.

–Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Tú encárgate de registrar los primeros dos diseños y yo me encargo de la clientela.

Así que Rhonda escogió dos de sus mejores diseños, enrolló los gráficos, los colocó prolijamente dentro de un largo tubo de cartón y se dirigió al Departamento de Registros y Patentes de Hillwood. Debía ir ella, pues eran sus diseños y los cuidaba con mucha estima.

Camino al departamento de Registros, su mirada se desviaba de aquí para allá, esperando no encontrarse con aquello que tanto temía encontrar. Curly continuaba apareciendo en McRonald's y Rhonda ya no sabía cómo evadirlo. Sólo unos días más, pensaba ella, y ya no volvería a poner un pie en aquel antro.

Solamente había un problema. El departamento de registros estaba a dos calles de la casa de Curly. Rhonda había encontrado aquello muy divertido, exactamente igual que un náufrago encuentra divertida una enorme ola de diez metros dirigiéndose hacia su pequeña balsa.

Rhonda aminoró el paso al llegar a la calle de Curly. Deseó no haber llevado zapatos con taco plano, pues resonaban en la calle con fuerza. Echó un vistazo al garage de la casa de Curly.

Retrocedió de inmediato.

Maldita sea, pensó. Allí está el infeliz, volviendo a pulir esa monstruocidad.

Lo que Rhonda denominaba _Monstruocidad_ era el auto de Curly. Rhonda odiaba ese auto incluso más que al propio Curly, pues ella sabía que dondequiera que se topase con él, Curly estaría cerca. En realidad, Curly afirmaba que su auto era una "ella". La gente que escuchaba a Curly hablar de esa forma asentía con la cabeza y sonreía nerviosamente mientras retrocedían y se alejaban.

Había sido todo un hallazgo. Se trataba de un _Plymouth modelo 1958_. Curly lo había comprado a un sujeto que parecía deseoso de deshacerse de él, por lo que el dinero pedido fue muy poco. El auto estaba en excelente estado, y muchos pensaban que se arreglaba él solito. Curly decía que había adquirido ese auto no tanto por su precio, sino por su apariencia: le recordaba vagamente a Rhonda, más que nada por el color rojo de su pintura.

Curly _amaba_ su Plymouth 58. Todas las semanas lo lavaba con diligencia, le pasaba dos capas de cera y luego lo pulía hasta que los destellos del sol dejaban ciego a todo peatón que se cruzara en su camino. Siempre usaba gasolina _Premium_, y nunca pasaban más de tres meses sin que lo llevara a hacer un completo chequeo mecánico.

Amaba tanto su auto, que insistió en ponerle un nombre. Harold le había sugerido "Herbie", pero Curly lo descartó de inmediato. Sid había bromeado con apodarlo "el Curlymóvil", algo de lo que muchos se rieron, aunque a Curly no le hizo gracia. Luego, Eugene sugirió "Rosebud", pero cada vez que Curly pensaba en ese nombre recordaba las colinas nevadas, no sabía bien por qué. Él quería apodarlo "Rhonda", como su amada, pero ella se negó rotundamente a aceptar eso y consiguió que el muy desgraciado optase por otro nombre. Muchos murmuran que hubo un beso de por medio (y a la fuerza) en esa decisión.

Curly eligió finalmente el sugestivo nombre "Rhowell", que era lo más cercano a sus otras dos pasiones: la fascinación por lo extraño y desconocido (Roswell) y su querida y amada RHOnda WEllington LLloyd.

Pero Rhonda odiaba ese auto. A veces incluso sentía que el auto también la odiaba a ella. Otro punto más a favor de la paranoia en general que le causaba Curly.

Rhonda espió desde la esquina. Curly le aplicaba la primer capa de cera a su querida Rhowell. Sería imposible pasar por allí.

Bien, pues... Rhonda suspiró y tomó otro camino; más largo y tedioso, pero mucho más seguro.

–**o–o–o–**

Helga había permanecido en casa de Rhonda. Estaba frente a la computadora de su habitación, navegando por Internet en búsqueda del siguiente paso en su plan de publicidad: los Foros de Discusión.

Si no está en la Red, no existe en la Realidad. Eso era algo que Helga sabía muy bien. Debían existir muchos Foros de Discusión relacionados con la moda, y Helga planeaba registrarse en ellos y hacer un trabajo interno, sugerir direcciones discretamente y luego enviar a un torrente de chicas incautas a la página de "Señorita Moda". Un plan simple pero genial, si es que Helga entendía de esas cosas.

Helga sabía de esas cosas. Pero Helga sabía mucho más.

Por ejemplo, desde hacía más de dos años que se paseaba por foros de poesía. Algunos de sus poemas habían sido subidos a la Red mucho antes de que la idea de cobrar por ellos surgiese en la mente de la muchacha. Todos sus textos habían sido recibidos con los brazos abiertos. Casi sin quererlo, Helga se había vuelto una especie de espina dorsal en la estructura literaria de algunos foros en particular.

Todos la respetaban en la Red. Todos hablaban bien de ella. Y todos serían capaces de seguir sus órdenes a distancia. Todos y cada uno de los usuarios registrados en aquellos foros de poesía y literatura en general conocía la obra de Helga Pataki.

A quien no conocían era a la persona en sí. Aquello era la gran ventaja de la Red: el anonimato. Helga no se sentía determinada a dar a conocer su verdadera identidad. Sus nombres de usuario no se asemejaban a nada que se relacionase con ella, y así estaba mejor. Helga no deseaba ser conocida. No aún.

Quizá lo más gracioso de toda su experiencia en la Red, y particularmente en los foros de poesía, es que Helga nunca, por ningún motivo, pensó en pedir ayuda para publicar su material. Aquello era otro nuevo ataque del terrible orgullo de los Pataki, y Helga lo detestaba mucho más que su Vena Comercial.

Pero bien... Todo a su debido tiempo, y ese tiempo había llegado.

Bajo el indistinguible apodo de "_PoetisaJane_" Helga había hecho su propia reputación cibernética. El mítico _Foro Fandom de Fans y Fics_ (el _FFFF_) había sido su primer descubrimiento, casi por accidente, y de ahí en adelante su talento se expandió como una explosión. Dondequiera que sus palabras eran reproducidas, PoetisaJane ganó fama y respeto a lo largo y lo ancho de la Red de Redes.

Helga abrió un Nuevo Mensaje en la sección Ayuda Para Escritores. Generalmente ella iba allí para ver los patéticos pedidos de los nuevos escritores, pero hoy iba a tragarse el Orgullo Pataki con todo y postre.

_Necesito consejo. Estaba pensando en publicar mis poemas, pero no sé mucho acerca de esto. ¿Alguien puede darme una mano?_

El mensaje era corto y concreto. Helga asintió y lo subió al Foro. Luego abandonó el lugar y continuó su exploración en los Foros de Moda que tenía abierto en otras ventanas. Allí el ambiente era muy diferente, los usuarios eran otra cosa. Las chicas, por ejemplo, nunca escribían un nuevo renglón sin anteponer la palabra "_Ay_" a la oración. Por ejemplo: "_Ay_, querida¿ya viste esos nuevos modelos Caprini?", "¡_Ay_, sí, son divinos!", "_Ay_¿creen que estoy gorda?", "¡_Ay_, por favor, no digas eso!", y así todo el tiempo.

Tristemente, la mayoría de los chicos que frecuentaban esos foros solían escribir igual. Aquello traía breves escalofríos a Helga.

En fin... Helga debía infiltrarse en ese mundo fashion y buscar el modo de inducir a un montón de bobas niñas locas por la moda a que visitasen la página de "Señorita Moda" (regida por otra boba niña loca por la moda, con la diferencia de que Helga sentía más respeto hacia Rhonda que hacia cualquiera de su clase). Cómo lo haría, eso aún no lo sabía, pero pasara lo que pasara sabía que podría improvisar algo.

–**o–o–o–**

Un viejo usuario entró a FFFF.

Recorrió los foros como siempre lo hacía. Era meticuloso en su proceder. Él adoraba FFFF. Allí había descubierto su pequeño hobby como escritor. Y además, allí se había encontrado con _ella_ fuera del Mundo Real.

Sus favoritos eran los sub–foros de Ciencia Ficción, que era su especialidad al escribir. Sin embargo, siempre echaba un vistazo a la sección de Poemas, pues era allí donde siempre podía encontrar las palabras que motivaran un pasado y apuntalasen un futuro.

Las palabras de PoetisaJane...

Recorrió los mensajes nuevos. Ninguno iniciado o respondido por ella. Bien... El usuario salió de ese sub–foro y continuó con las secciones de Ayuda. Él siempre ayudaba, siempre que pudiese ayudar. Le gustaba hacerlo. Era casi tan conocido como PoetisaJane, y su nickname era uno de los más destacados en Ciencia Ficción. Él era lo que su apodo clamaba, más un poquito más que lo demás.

No había podido decidir, en un principio, qué apodo le correspondía mejor. Le había gustado "_B2D2_" y también "_HamSolo_", pero no eran fieles a él. "_Rosebuddy_" y "_Number6_" también fueron rechazados, aunque sentía una cierta afinidad por este último. Y entonces le llegó la idea, y tomó su nombre de ella. Un nombre que muchos encontraban gracioso, pero que él halló Apropiado:

_DarteVader_.

Aquella parodia, que en el buen inglés significa "Evasor de Dardos", era muy propia de él, pues él era un verdadero evasor. No de impuestos, sino un evasor en general. Pocos sabían suficiente de su vida como para entender que "Evasor de Dardos" era un apodo que le venía como anillo al dedo. Ya en el pasado había debido evadir muchas cosas. Era un misterio envuelto en un enigma.

Al fin, el sub–foro de Ayuda...

DarteVader recorrió la lista de mensajes nuevos. Siempre había muchos, pues la mayoría de los usuarios eran nuevos tanto en lo que refería a literatura como a Foros de Fanáticos. Examinó los títulos y reparó en uno en particular.

_NEW – Ayuda para publicar. By PoetisaJane_

Hubo un pequeño momento de dubitación de parte de DarteVader. Inmediatamente después entró a ese mensaje y se olvidó de todos los demás.

–**o–o–o–**

–No te imaginas todo el papeleo que lleva registrar cualquier cosa –comentó Rhonda tras haber regresado a casa–. Y había toda una fila de locos con montones de cosas para registrar. ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuve?

–Ah, comencé a preparar la avalancha de clientes a nuestro sitio –sonrió Helga.

Rhonda hizo un gesto de incredulidad tan propio de ella que hasta debería haberlo registrado junto con sus diseños de moda. Helga, al notar aquello, decidió explicar brevemente en qué consistía su plan.

–Oh –dijo Rhonda cuando Helga terminó–. Bueno, no está mal. Qué raro, nunca se me ocurrió entrar a foros de moda. No sabía que existieran –añadió, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

–Esto es Internet, Princesa... Está lleno de locos.

Rhonda asintió.

–De todas formas... Tardarán unos días en registrar completamente mis diseños –dijo–. ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces? No quiero seguir en McRonald's...

–La verdad, yo tampoco. Pero todavía no estamos listas para vender al público. Donald dice que debemos esperar a tener los diseños debidamente registrados.

Hubo una pausa muy significativa. Ambas chicas observaron al monitor de la computadora de Rhonda, que actualmente mostraba la página de "Señorita Moda". Había un simpático letrero que rezaba "Próximamente, modelos originales a la venta".

Helga y Rhonda suspiraron. La Red es un lugar demasiado rápido, y hace que uno vea la Vida como algo demasiado lento. Las chicas tendrían que esperar.

–**o–o–o–**

Acordaron mantener el trabajo en McRonald's hasta que ya no pudieran seguir con él. Mientras tanto, Helga y Rhonda revisaban periódicamente la Red y sus Foros. Rhonda había entrado a algunos de los foros de moda que Helga había hallado, y los encontró tan interesantes que se registró en ellos bajo el sugestivo apodo de "_Princesa17_". Helga temía que su compañera pronto empezase a usar "_Ay_" al principio de cada oración.

Helga, además, revisaba los foros de literatura y FFFF. Había encontrado que su mensaje respecto a formas de publicar había tenido una sola respuesta, proveniente de DarteVader.

La respuesta hablaba de algunas editoriales a las que podría enviar el material; incluso explicaba los tiempos de publicación y posibles costos. Helga se aterró al leer algunos precios. Inmediatamente le respondió a DarteVader sobre que ella no quería pagar por publicar.

DarteVader leyó y consideró la respuesta de PoetisaJane y sugirió otras editoriales, aunque advirtió que el proceso de aceptación de obras era muy lento y muy estricto.

Helga suspiró en tolerancia y escribió que estaba en pleno proceso de ahorro de efectivo a causas del teléfono. DarteVader era de esas personas con las que uno se siente en confianza como para confesarle problemas económicos.

Cuando DarteVader leyó aquella respuesta, demoró varios minutos en reaccionar. Había notado que PoetisaJane añadió a su Firma un link a una página de moda. De repente comprendió que había descubierto algo muy importante, aunque no especialmente para él.

Se preguntó si debería comentárselo a su compañero. DarteVader había atado cabos con su habilidad innata para la lógica. Sabía que a su compañero le interesaría mucho saber que PoetisaJane tenía una página sobre moda, porque DarteVader sabía que a PoetisaJane la moda no le interesaba mucho; pero a una amiga de PoetisaJane le encantaba.

Porque DarteVader sabía que PoetisaJane era Helga...

... pero PoetisaJane ignoraba que DarteVader era _Brainy_.

–**o–**

(Continuará...)


	7. Ayuda no requerida

–**o–**

**Capítulo 7  
Ayuda no requerida**

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, lo cuál era una bendición. Un poco más de iluminación hubiera dado cuenta de las cajas de pizza vacías, las bolsas de papas fritas y los cientos de paquetes arrugados de golosinas variadas.

Era la cueva de un monstruo, pero ninguna fábula habría podido jamás describir semejante bestia. Esopo hubiera dado su brazo derecho por algo así. El Minotauro se hubiese sentido humillado hacia su patético laberinto. Más de un corresponsal del _Discovery Channel_ podría haber rodado una serie de inigualables documentales en relación a la criatura en cuestión.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó la voz, suave y con lentitud, al otro lado de la silla giratoria con amplio respaldo.

—Sí —afirmó su compañero en un tono levemente torpe y asmático.

Hubo una pausa, tras la cual la criatura en la silla hizo girar ésta hasta mostrar su cara a su compañero. Un fantasmal brillo brotó de aquellos lentes de cristales gruesos cuando se atravesaron en uno de los pocos rayos de sol que provenían de las gastadas persianas.

Curly se mantuvo sereno, acariciando suavemente un gato blanco que reposaba plácidamente en su regazo, de tal forma que los escritores de películas de agentes secretos corriesen a contactar a sus abogados de turno.

—Entonces... ¿Internet? —dijo Curly. Había un No–Sé–Qué en la forma en que dijo esas dos palabras que hacía poner los pelos de punta—. No lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Qué ambiciosa es mi bella princesa!

Curly mostró su sonrisa patentada que usaba siempre que pensaba en Rhonda. El gato en su regazo ronroneó en sueños mientras era acariciado detrás de la oreja.

—¿Sabes, Brainy? Rhonda no puede entender que la quiera tanto. Tú deberías saber lo que se siente¿no?

—Sí —dijo Brainy.

—Así que comprenderás que yo quiera darle a Rhonda todas las muestras de afecto que sean posibles¿verdad?

—¿Sí? —dijo Brainy, su tono levemente dubitativo.

—Sí, desde luego —Curly se dio el lujo de una pausa y una sonrisa—. Conozco a Rhonda, tal vez tanto como tú conoces a Helga, y ambos sabemos que ninguna de las dos hubiese tomado ese trabajo en McRonald's si no estuviesen desesperadas.

—Uhm... Cierto.

—Así que podemos suponer que nuestras princesas tienen un reino empobrecido. ¡Quién pudiera ser el príncipe azul que las salvase! —dijo Curly, una clara indirecta.

—Sí... Es verdad.

Curly se echó atrás y dejó que su silla se inclinase ligeramente. Contempló las rajaduras del cielo raso mientras su mano acariciaba la nuca del gato blanco y su mente trataba de emerger de aquel rosado campo de corazones en el que siempre se hundía al pensar en Rhonda.

Curly sonrió. Tenía todo un repertorio de sonrisas, una para cada ocasión. Bien podría no necesitar hablar para expresar su opinión, apenas le bastaría con torcer esos labios en el ángulo correcto y todo el mundo a su alrededor sabría lo que intentaba decir. Brainy conocía muy bien las múltiples sonrisas de Curly, quizá tan bien como Rhonda, pero en aquel momento le resultaba incomprensible la mueca de bizarra felicidad que su compañero intentaba esbozar. Aquello era nuevo.

—Pobres Helga y Rhonda —dijo Curly—, creyendo que Internet es una redituable mina de oro.

—No son las primeras —acotó Brainy.

—No, no lo son —admitió Curly—. Nosotros mismos caímos en esa Red... Pero supimos salir y usarla a nuestro favor.

Brainy asintió, procurando ignorar el juego de palabras empleado por Curly.

—¿Sabes? En los últimos tiempos, desde que comenzamos a trabajar en equipo, hemos logrado algunas metas con nuestro "hobby" —dijo Curly, bajando luego la vista y enfocándola en Brainy—. Y hoy me pregunto¿podríamos lograr algo para otra persona?

—¿Cuál es la idea? —preguntó Brainy, aunque ya había deducido a dónde iría a parar la charla.

—Mi buen amigo Brainy, creo que podríamos darle una mano a nuestras princesas. Lamentaríamos ver que su proyecto fracasase estrepitosamente¿verdad?

—Verdad.

—Así que propongo entrar a la Red y... pues... ver qué se nos ocurre. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Brainy meditó mucho aquello, y finalmente consiguió entrar al campo de la Lógica y disparar la cuestión que lo había estado preocupando durante los últimos minutos.

—Sí —dijo—¿de dónde sacaste ese gato?

Curly le observó con incredulidad y, muy lentamente, bajó la mirada hasta toparse con el felino en su regazo. Tras una observación fija de alrededor de un minuto, Curly levantó la mirada.

—Pues qué bueno que lo mencionas —dijo—, porque no recuerdo poseer uno.

–**o–o–o–**

Rhonda se acercó con cuidado a las puertas dobles de McRonald's. Aquella chatarra que Curly había bautizado "Rhowell" no estaba presente en la acera, así que podría ser que Curly no hiciese acto de presencia aquella mañana.

Tal vez al fin tuvo ese infarto por comer grasa saturada, pensó Rhonda sin mucho entusiasmo.

Espió al interior del local desde afuera, pero no divisó al engendro. Empujó la puerta de entrada con la dubitación de quien espera encontrar una trampa al otro lado del marco, pero sencillamente Curly no estaba allí aquella mañana.

Y eso asustó a Rhonda todavía más.

Durante la última semana, Curly había sido el Cliente del Mes en McRonald's, muy a pesar de los deseos de Rhonda y muy a placer del señor McDonell. Pero al menos, de ese modo, Rhonda sabía dónde estaba Curly a cada momento; podía verlo y, aunque no le agradaba hacerlo, sabía a dónde mirar para tenerlo vigilado.

Y ahora no estaba. Los sentidos de Rhonda se agudizaban tremendamente cuando algo así ocurría: la chica esperaba que Curly le saltase al cuello de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué pasó, princesa¿Hoy no vino el príncipe sapo? —dijo Helga al entrar a McRonald's con el mismo tono que emplearía para decir _"Buenos Días"_.

—Eso parece —repuso Rhonda—, pero ya sabes que no me fío de ese demente.

—Vamos a trabajar —dijo Helga—, y ya te avisaré si veo algo sospechoso. Ah, por cierto, revisé nuestra página antes de venir.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Rhonda, observando cautelosamente cada uno de los primeros clientes de la mañana.

—Ehm... No, la verdad, no... Seguimos teniendo veintitrés visitas...

Rhonda asintió sin mirar a Helga. Veintitrés visitantes desde la inauguración, hacía ya semanas. No era lo que se consideraría un éxito desmedido. _"Señorita Moda"_ se estaba estancando en el Olvido.

—Con los gastos de Dominio y registros no estamos haciendo negocio —murmuró Rhonda mientras ambas chicas se dirigían a las cocinas.

—¿Y me lo dices a mí? Esas descocadas del Foro de Moda no parecen interesadas en diseños únicos y exclusivos. Creo que son del tipo "Ver Primero, Comprar Después".

—Sí, pero¿cómo rayos mostrar los diseños exclusivos? He ahí la palabra clave: _exclusivo_. Significa que no podemos mostrarlos porque sólo existe uno y aún no ha sido creado.

Helga asintió. Rhonda le había dado al clavo.

—Valor, Rhonda... Tal vez tengamos más suerte.

Rhonda y Helga regresaron de las cocinas vistiendo los delantales de McRonald's. Helga se ubicó en la Trinchera, nombre con el cuál había denominado a su Caja Registradora. Rhonda, por su parte, desapareció por la puerta lateral y se acomodó en el Centro de Comunicaciones. Dicho de otra forma, la ventana del Pida–Al–Paso.

Es una norma Universal que la gente con trabajos monótonos y mortalmente aburridos tome la costumbre de asignarle nombres extraños a todo lo que rodea. Es una función del cerebro que se obliga a ejecutar con el único fin de evitarle a la persona en sí perder todo pensamiento lógico en un torrente de monotonía. A veces, cuando aquella situación se extiende por demasiado tiempo, los efectos son permanentes. Ha habido casos de personal que salía de McRonald's con la sensación de que habían retrocedido en el tiempo. Los motivos se desconocen, o preferentemente no desean ser conocidos.

Y mientras Rhonda acomodaba el Centro de Comunicaciones a sus gustos personales, no podía dejar de pensar en Curly. No porque le interesase, sino porque siempre era mucho mejor saber dónde se encontraba aquel desgraciado. Cuestión de supervivencia, más que nada.

–**o–o–o–**

Aquella noche, Helga regresó a su hogar totalmente exhausta. Al menos le complacía ver a Big Bob lanzar una mirada de comprensión y "apoyo moral" al ver a su hija regresar luego de un duro día de trabajo, y si Helga hubiese estado en mejores condiciones físicas posiblemente le hubiese arrojado el sofá.

Un poco más animada tras aquel pensamiento, Helga subió las escaleras y procedió a darse una ducha para remover toda partícula de grasa de su piel. Se sonrió al imaginarse el extenso ritual que haría Rhonda para conseguir lo mismo; seguramente no usaría sólo agua y jabón.

Tras una cena ligera, Helga regresó escaleras arriba e ingresó a su habitación. Inmediatamente fue sobresaltada por el teléfono de su mesa de noche.

Helga se abalanzó sobre el receptor y atendió la llamada.

—¡Hola¿Quién rayos—¿Eh¿Rhonda¿Qué quieres?

Al otro lado de la línea, la voz de su amiga sonaba con un extraño ademán de excitación contenida.

—¿Nuestra página¿De qué demonios hablas? —preguntó Helga. Rhonda casi gritó una serie de incoherencias, hasta que por fin decidió coordinar las palabras con los movimientos de su quijada y enunció:

—_¡Tenemos un pedido!_

Helga demoró unos segundos en digerir aquello. Inmediatamente después saltó a su escritorio y abrió la computadora LapTop que Big Bob le regaló para su último cumpleaños (Helga le tenía un poco de rencor, ya que el paquete decía _"Feliz Cumpleaños, Olga"_). Encendió el aparato y se conectó a la Red.

—Estoy en eso, Rhonda. ¡Ya cállate! La Red no irá más deprisa sólo porque tú te la pases berreando. Ah, ahí está... Veamos...

Hubo un súbito silencio. Helga acababa de echarle una mirada al contador de visitas de "Señorita Moda". Durante semanas apenas habían conseguido veintitrés visitantes, y de la mañana a la noche el contador había alcanzado la marca de los quinientos.

—¿Rhonda, ese número en el contador está bien? —preguntó Helga por el teléfono. Rhonda contestó con una afirmación—. Pues vaya... Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Y quién, se puede saber, hizo ese pedido?

Rhonda le respondió. Helga no le creyó. Rhonda insistió, pero Helga seguía sin creerle. Finalmente Helga terminó aceptando que las palabras de Rhonda eran ciertas, pues los detalles de la ropa encargada eran más que adecuados, aunque algo extraños.

—No puedo creer que _Sheena_ nos encargase un vestido —murmuraba Rhonda al día siguiente, mientras seleccionaba un lápiz grueso de punta redonda y comenzaba a esbozar líneas de diseño en una gran hoja de papel—. Me pregunto cómo encontró la página.

—Eso no es ningún misterio, Rhonda —replicó Helga, sentada al escritorio de su amiga y explorando los Foros de Moda—. Recuerda que le pedí a Phoebe y a Lila que corrieran la voz. Seguramente le comentaron primero a nuestras amigas más cercanas. Lo que no entiendo —añadió tras una pausa— es por qué Sheena querría un vestido. Ya sabemos que ella no suele usar ropas muy elaboradas.

—Agh, no me lo recuerdes —murmuró Rhonda, haciendo una mueca de desprecio retenido y recuperándose al instante.

Aquello le dio bastante que pensar a Helga. Recordaba los eventos sociales a los que había acudido Sheena. No había ido vistiendo demasiado de gala, sólo ropas simples y vestidos monótonos. Sheena se había vuelto una chica muy dinámica, pero sus gustos se inclinaban hacia la libertad de movimientos, no hacia ropas complejas y difíciles de usar en, digamos, un carnaval. Si acaso ella había usado algún vestido decente, como Rhonda solía recordarle cada vez que podía hacerlo, fue durante la fiesta de graduación de la Primaria, cuando Sheena apareció con un vestido rosa que resultó ser la envidia de la mayoría de chicas que pronunciaban "Ay" justo al principio de la oración.

Y también de Rhonda, pero ella no decía "Ay".

Aunque también era verdad que Sheena no había estado cómoda, aquella noche. Siempre había vestido ropas holgadas que le permitían una extraña libertad al moverse, y por aquel entonces llevaba puesto un vestido que, para el momento en cuestión, resaltaba aquella silueta oculta bajo las largas batas floreadas, o al menos así las denominaba Rhonda.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más extraño? —preguntó Helga—. Cuando nos comunicamos con Sheena, nos pidió un modelo similar al de la revista. ¿A qué se refería?

Rhonda detuvo el lápiz en una curva complicada.

—Pues... la verdad, no lo sé. A mí también me sorprendió. ¿No te mostró ninguna revista mientras me ausenté?

—No, sólo el recorte con la foto —dijo Helga, y miró automáticamente al pequeño rectángulo de papel que permanecía pegado a un lado del enorme esquema que Rhonda estaba diseñando—. Debía referirse a ese recorte. Igual que en la revista¿entiendes?

—Sí. Es posible —admitió Rhonda, y continuó trabajando.

El silencio que precedió al diálogo daba cuenta que ambas chicas, una de ellas en Internet y la otra en sus diseños, estaban teniendo una leve alerta mental. Cuando las cosas salen bien de aquella forma, uno no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué.

Helga había resuelto explorar los Foros de Moda para ver si encontraba alguna pista del reciente y abrupto éxito de "Señorita Moda", pero no encontró ningún mensaje que hiciese mención al sitio. Los que había abierto Helga para anunciar la inauguración apenas tuvieron dos respuestas y luego cayeron en el olvido, por lo que resultaba extraño que hubiesen servido de algo.

Helga decidió volver a su página. Jadeó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rhonda, absorta en su mundo privado de líneas y curvas.

—¡Tenemos más de mil visitas! —dijo Helga— ¡Y otro pedido!

Rhonda abandonó sus esquemas para arribar cuanto antes a su computadora.

—¿Otro pedido¡No puedo creerlo¿De quién?

Helga leyó el mensaje.

—Nadie que conozcamos, eso seguro. Oye, aquí nos pide un diseño similar al de la revista...

Helga arrastró las últimas palabras. De repente, aquello comenzaba a oler mal.

—¿De qué revista está hablando? —susurró Rhonda.

—No lo sé, princesa... pero estoy comenzando a inquietarme.

–**o–o–o–**

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control.

Helga y Rhonda despertaron para descubrir, en una mezcla de sorpresa más una leve pizca de preocupación, que su sitio había pasado las dos mil visitas en las pocas horas de sueño que habían tenido. Y había un tercer pedido de vestido, también similar al de la misteriosa revista.

—Helga, no sé qué hacer —cuestionó Rhonda, aquella mañana, en una pausa mientras trabajaban en McRonald's—. Sheena nos dio un recorte, pero las otras dos nos piden el mismo modelo, como si nosotras lo hubiésemos creado. ¿De qué revista están hablando?

—Quejándote y entrando en pánico no sacarás nada, princesa. Excepto granos, y tú no quieres eso.

Rhonda lanzó un corto gritito de terror, e inmediatamente procuró mantener la calma.

—Lo que hay que hacer —dijo Helga— es pensar primero y actuar después.

—Oh, ah, disculpe usted¿y se puede saber en qué hay que pensar?

—En la famosa revista —dijo Helga.

—No tenemos esa revista. ni siquiera sabemos qué revista es —criticó Rhonda.

—Nosotras no... pero Sheena sí.

Rhonda abrió la boca, pensó un poco, y luego la cerró. Miró a otro lado. Si había algo que le disgustaba era admitir que Helga tenía razón.

Así, la dupla visitó a Sheena aquella misma tarde al salir del trabajo. Sheena las recibió en su casa y las invitó a pasar. Rhonda se sintió un poco inhibida al recordar que olía levemente a frituras, y tenía la horrible sensación de que si no se daba una ducha pronto, comenzarían a brotarle campos de granos.

La habitación de Sheena era un túnel del tiempo de vuelta a los años sesenta, especialmente por la colección de discos de vinilo y el enorme póster de Woodstock que colgaba ostentosamente en la pared principal. Había una varita de incienso quemándose, y Rhonda se sintió agradecida de poder ocultar así su hedor a papas dobles con salsa de tomate. En un rincón de la habitación, sin embargo, los sesenta se habían marchado para darle espacio a un pequeño set para practicar danza.

—Me alegra mucho que aceptaras hacer ese vestido, Rhonda —dijo Sheena mientras acercaba unas viejas sillas de mimbre para sus invitadas.

—Sí, eh, es un placer —respondió Rhonda, acomodándose en su silla.

—Sheena, querríamos saber de dónde sacaste ese diseño que nos pasaste —atacó Helga. no tenía ganas de extender su visita en aquel lugar por demasiado tiempo.

—¿De dónde? —preguntó Sheena, sorprendida—. Pues de la revista¿de dónde más?

Helga decidió que era necesario decir la verdad.

—Sheena, nosotras no publicamos los modelos en ninguna revista. Sólo en nuestro sitio.

Sheena le dirigió a Helga una mirada extraña.

—¿No han promocionado su sitio en ninguna revista? —preguntó—. Entonces... pero...

—¿Podemos verla? —preguntó Rhonda, adivinando lo que Sheena estaba pensando.

Sheena asintió y caminó hasta un viejo baúl lleno de revistas; algunas de música y bandas antiguas, otras de danza y espectáculos, e incluso un par de ediciones de un fanzine sobre comidas naturistas. De entre todo el montón extrajo una publicación titulada _"Moda Retro"_.

—¡Ah¿Es el último número? —preguntó Rhonda—. Rayos, con todo lo que ha pasado estos días olvidé comprar mis revistas de moda.

Sheena ignoró a Rhonda y abrió la revista en una página en particular. Se apreciaba un corte rectangular en dicha página, casualmente del mismo tamaño y forma que el recorte que Rhonda había usado para comenzar el bosquejo del vestido. Rhonda permaneció en silencio mientras sus ojos recorrían el titular de la nota.

_SEÑORITA MODA — LO NUEVO EN LA RED_

Helga le arrebató la revista a Sheena y comenzó a leer ferozmente. Rhonda se acomodó detrás de su amiga y leía sobre su hombro. Ambos pares de ojos iban ensanchándose más a cada nueva línea.

—Pero... pero... _¿qué demonios...?_ —balbuceaba Helga—. Rhonda¿cuándo publicaste esto?

—¿Yo! —dijo Rhonda, sorprendida—. ¡No fui yo¡Nunca publicaría algo de ese calibre!

La nota en la revista daba cuenta de _"un par de jóvenes emprendedoras que tenían el talento de la innovación"_, y la cosa seguía así por toda una página y media, sin contar con las fotos de algunos vestidos "exclusivos" que estaban a la venta. El que Sheena había pedido no era el único: había fotografías de cinco modelos diferentes, y ninguno de ellos era propiedad de Rhonda.

Pero no podía ser un error. La dirección de Internet estaba allí, y no había diferencia. Incluso Helga y Rhonda eran mencionadas por sus nombres verdaderos, no por sus apodos.

—Tal vez alguien de la revista vio su página y le gustó la idea de hacerles publicidad —sugirió Sheena, repentinamente sintiéndose responsable de aquellas reacciones abruptas.

—No, no, no, si así hubiera sido no mostrarían estas fotos —dijo Rhonda, iniciando el corto e imparable camino a la cima de su Exasperación—. Estos modelos no son míos.

—Oh... ah... —dijo Sheena, ruborizándose—. Entonces... oh, lo siento, no debí pedirte ese vestido.

—¿Qué? _No_, espera, no te preocupes, tomaré tu pedido. Al fin y al cabo somos amigas y no voy a echarme atrás ahora.

Sheena parecía preocupada por otra cosa. Titubeó un par de veces antes de abrir la boca y decir:

—¿Y el precio especial también es falso?

Helga y Rhonda levantaron la vista hacia Sheena, muy lentamente.

—El... ¿qué? —susurró Helga.

—Está en... su página... —Sheena murmuró—. Dice que dan cincuenta por ciento de descuento a los primeros cien pedidos de modelos de las revistas.

—¡Yo no puse eso! —Rhonda llegó a la cima y clavó su bandera— ¿Tú pusiste esa promoción? —dijo abruptamente a Helga.

—No... —respondió ella, y era obvio que estaba pensando en algo más—, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que... Sheena dijo... _las_ revistas.

—¿Qué?

—_Las_ revistas —susurró Helga, volteando la mirada hacia Rhonda y encontrando sus ojos preocupados—. _Las_ revistas, Rhonda. No _la_ revista, sino _las_ revistas.

—Plural —susurró Rhonda tras una inquietante pausa.

—Plural —asintió Helga.

Hubo otra pausa muy larga e incómoda, hasta que Helga decidió romperla.

—Rhonda, yo no soy la experta en moda aquí, pero... ¿cuántas revistas sobre el tema existen en Hillwood?

–**o–o–o–**

Existen quince publicaciones de moda en Hillwood. Las quince revistas se encontraban desperdigadas por toda la habitación de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd media hora después de abandonar la casa de Sheena, mientras Rhonda caminaba de aquí para allá al tiempo que su mente se bajaba de la cima de la Exasperación e iniciaba la escalada a la montaña del Pánico.

—¡Mira esto! Quiero decir, _¡mira esto!_ ¡También nos mencionan en _"Moda Meñique"_, y esa es una revista de ropa infantil! —decía, caminando por toda su habitación a grandes zancadas y con su mirada fija en las imágenes de la última revista.

Helga permanecía recostada en la gran cama de Rhonda, intentando asfixiarse con uno de los caros almohadones de su amiga. Finalmente se lo quitó y maldijo sin perdón.

—¿Cómo rayos ocurrió esto? —preguntó a nadie en particular—. Ninguna de las dos envió estas entrevistas a ninguna revista de moda. ¿Cómo rayos, truenos y relámpagos están publicadas, todas a la vez, en cada una de las quince diferentes publicaciones de Hillwood?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó Rhonda, arrojando la revista en sus manos para reunirse con sus compañeras caídas—. Y también era cierto lo de la promoción en nuestra página. ¿Quién diablos tiene el tiempo como para _entrar_ en Internet a _cambiar_ las páginas de...?

Helga saltó de la cama como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. Ronda giró en redondo casi con la misma velocidad. Ambas chicas se observaban con terror desde extremos opuestos de la habitación.

—_No_... —susurró Rhonda—. Todo menos _eso_... No puede ser él...

—¿Se te ocurre alguien _más_? —murmuró Helga—. Curly no ha aparecido en McRonald's desde hace rato.

Rhonda se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Voy a matarlo... —gruñó Rhonda—. De verdad, voy a _matarlo_. Voy a tomar una lata de insecticida y voy a terminar con esa cucaracha. Esto es obra de Curly. El maldito engendro debe pensar que así se ganará mi afecto.

—¿Sí? Pues esta vez se metió con las dos —dijo Helga al tiempo que hacía tronar sus nudillos—. Tal vez deberíamos hacerle una visita y comentarle de los siete pedidos que hay en el buzón de entrada.

—¿Siete! —chilló Rhonda— ¡Eran cuatro!

—Bien, uhm... —Helga titubeó—, no has revisado nuestro sitio en los últimos cinco minutos.

—Ya está. Dame esa almohada, a ver si ahora sí consigo asfixiarme... ¡Esto se nos va de las manos, Helga¿Sabes qué, mejor damos de baja el sitio y nos olvidamos de todo.

—_Ah, ja, ja_ —Helga lanzó una risa irónica—, sí, yo ya pensé en eso. Se lo comenté a Donald hace minutos, por teléfono.

—¿Y entonces?

—Tenemos un contrato moral —murmuró Helga—. Hay quince revistas que nos anuncian, y si no atendemos los pedidos pueden desacreditarnos.

—¿Y eso importa¡Helga, no voy a diseñar siete vestidos! No me importa. Nadie sabrá que somos nosotras, y...

—Nuestros nombres aparecen en las revistas; y además, el Servidor en el que alojamos la página también los sabe —murmuró Helga—. Bastará con que alguien pregunte por cierta dirección y apareceremos en los registros. De ahí a la desacreditación, incluso a algún juicio por falsa publicidad, habrá un sólo paso.

La mente de Rhonda acabó de clavar la bandera en la cima de su Pánico, y repentinamente vio que la montaña de la Desesperación era mucho más atractiva.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —susurró Rhonda en un hilo de voz.

—Podemos anunciar en la página que estamos ocupadas con demasiados vestidos, y que se suspenden nuevas órdenes por el momento —sugirió Helga—. Pero ya hay siete vestidos en proceso.

Helga lo meditó un momento, y finalmente se decidió.

—Rhonda, comienza a diseñar —dijo—. Hay siete personas esperando sus vestidos.

—¿Ah, sí¿Y _qué harás TÚ_, mientras tanto? —atacó Rhonda.

—Yo te ahorraré las molestias de tener que descubrir si Curly es, o no, el responsable de esta linda broma —murmuró Helga en un tono que recordaba a la Marcha Fúnebre, sus nudillos crujiendo al ritmo.

—_¡Oh¡Ah!_ —Rhonda se calmó un poco—. De repente, hacer siete vestidos no me parece tan difícil.

–**o–o–o–**

Para la creciente Desesperación de Rhonda, los siete vestidos se convirtieron en once al momento en que las chicas subieron el anuncio de "Pausa en Pedidos". Helga dejó a su amiga con la única compañía de un enorme block de hojas, un manojo de lápices y una enorme jarra del más negro y poderoso café despabilador de toda la ciudad, y luego salió de la casa en dirección fija a la morada de cierto monstruo cuatro-ojos.

No había nadie en casa de Curly cuando Helga llegó a golpear la puerta y tocar el timbre reiteradas veces. Decidió esperar un rato, pues Helga necesitaba saber si Curly había hecho de las suyas, o no.

Pasados veinte minutos, y justo cuando Helga pensaba en regresar más tarde, el rugido de un Plymouth 58 provino de un extremo de la calle. Helga divisó a Rhowell, y al volante iba Curly.

Curly se detuvo frente a la entrada del garage de la casa y observó extrañado los alrededores. Hubiera jurado que había visto a Helga en el lugar, pero ahora no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros y supuso que aquello era un engaño visual basado en algún reflejo del sol, o algo así. Ya más calmado, bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, y justo antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura una mano con nudillos de acero se cerró sobre su desprevenida muñeca.

Curly levantó la vista hacia los ojos centellantes de Helga Geraldine Pataki, y muy tarde recordó que Helga había aprendido a camuflarse con el medio que la rodeaba con el mismo estilo que los miembros de grupos Comando de avanzada, así que no le sorprendió ver restos de cáscaras de naranja y papeles arrugados deslizándose por sus ropas. Si Helga debía esconderse en un bote de basura para sorprender a su presa, pues qué rayos, ella lo haría una y otra vez.

—Hola, mequetrefe —gruñó—. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

Curly sonrió, pero el gesto de Helga le hizo olvidar cómo hacerlo.

–**o–o–o–**

A Rhonda le dolía el estómago. Había bebido demasiado café.

Decidió que nunca más bebería otra gota de esa porquería, si podía evitarlo.

Pero, en fin... Los resultados eran buenos. Cinco vestidos diseñados y dos en proceso, uno de ellos a punto de ser terminado. Nada mal para un día de trabajo. Sólo había una cosa que había estado molestando a Rhonda durante toda la tarde, y acababa de manifestarse nuevamente.

_Riiiiing... Riiiiing..._

Rhonda atendió el teléfono, fastidiada, y volvió a oír la misma voz monótona.

—¿Es usted la señorita Lloyd, Rhonda; titular de esta línea de teléfono?

—Por decimosegunda vez, _sí_, soy yo —Rhonda dijo entre dientes apretados.

—Hemos notado que usted suele realizar muchas llamadas de larga distancia —prosiguió la voz, igual que en las últimas veintiún veces anteriores—. ¿Le interesaría contratar nuestro plan de Larga Distancia a menor costo?

—Por decimosegunda vez, _¡no¡No quiero!_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entienda eso?

—Es mi trabajo el que usted escuche todo el mensaje, señorita —dijo la voz en una muestra de eterno aburrimiento.

—¡Es patético¡Búsquese una vida!

—Nuestro servicio de Larga Distancia —prosiguió la monótona voz— le permite hablar a un precio reducido, de Lunes a Viernes en los horarios de...

Rhonda colgó con furia. _"Debían pasarme todo el mensaje"_, ah, jajaja... Lo único que la alegraba de esas llamadas era saber que había gente más miserable que ella, y gracias a eso había sacado ánimos para continuar sus diseños y vestidos.

_Riiiiing... Riiiiing..._

Pero claro, todo tenía un límite.

—¡No quiero recibir otra llamada, o te aseguro que apelaré a mis abogados! Es decir, a los abogados de mis padres. ¡Ya deja de molestarme! —gritó Rhonda al auricular.

Esperaba oír la monótona voz intentando empezar su cháchara, pero en lugar de eso hubieron diez segundos de inquietante silencio, y la persona al otro lado cortó la llamada. Rhonda sonrió y se dio aires su suficiencia: al fin había puesto en su lugar a ese pesado y su Larga Distancia.

Justo cuando se disponía a colgar el teléfono, Rhonda notó las palabras en el display de su Identificador de Llamadas.

_Llamada #12: NADINE_

Rhonda sintió que se le iba el aire. Se apresuró a marcar el número de Nadine y esperó con algo así como un hueco en el alma.

Alguien atendió.

—¿Nadine? —preguntó Rhonda, un tono extraño en su voz—. ¿Tú me llamaste hace instantes? Pensé que era del servicio de teléfonos, no sabía que eras tú.

Esperó respuesta, pero nunca llegó.

—_¿Nadine?_ —volvió a preguntar Rhonda, ahora con un tono de voz lento y triste— ¿Me perdonas?

Silencio. Más silencio. Y la persona al otro lado colgó.

Rhonda mantuvo el auricular pegado a su oído durante largos segundos, pero el constante tono del teléfono no cambiaba. Lentamente bajó el receptor y lo depositó en su lugar, sobre el teléfono. Luego volvió su vista al block de hojas y se dio cuenta que su mente estaba totalmente en blanco.

_Riiiiing... Riiiiing..._

Rhonda tomó el receptor con velocidad inigualable y lo acercó a su oído.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, sonriendo expectante.

—¿Le interesa nuestra promoción en llamadas a Larga Distancia...?

Hay palabras que una persona del status social de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd jamás debería conocer, pero Rhonda no tuvo ningún problema en descargar una ráfaga de insultos de tal calibre que, estaba segura, ningún empleado del servicio telefónico volvería jamás a atreverse a ofrecerle servicios de Larga Distancia.

Lanzó el receptor al teléfono y luego enfocó su irascible mirada en el block de hojas. Luego de aquella interesante colección de adjetivos, sintió su mente más relajada.

—¡Bien! —dijo—, de repente tengo muchas ideas...

Y comenzó a dibujar.

–**o–o–o–**

—¿Chantaje? —sonrió Curly con falsa inocencia— ¿Cuándo he cometido chantaje hacia ti?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —le recriminó Helga— Tú eres el único con la mente criminal para hacer lo que hiciste.

—Me halagas.

—No trato de halagarte, sólo intento canalizar mi ira a mis palabras para que mis puños no hagan puré de fenómeno —puntualizó Helga.

Helga dio media vuelta y caminó apresuradamente por la habitación de Curly. Éste la seguía con la mirada desde su silla giratoria. Helga regresó frente a él y alzó un puño cerrado a la altura de su rostro, amenazante.

—¿Admites que hiciste publicar esas notas en las revistas de moda? —inquirió Helga.

—Lo admito —Curly sonrió—. Fue una simple irrupción en los servidores de las revistas, un pequeño "descuido", y repentinamente quinte publicaciones tenían una nota extra que nadie esperaba ver. Pero eso no es chantaje.

—Puede ser una excelente broma, con la diferencia de que yo particularmente no le encontré el chiste.

—No es una broma —Curly sacudió la cabeza—. Helga, Helga, Helga... no es broma nada de lo que hago por Rhonda.

—¡Oh! Así que estamos hablando de Rhonda —lanzó Helga su tono más sarcástico.

—Sí —admitió Curly—. Supe que su sitio en Internet estaba tocando fondo, así que me dije _"Oh¿por qué no les doy una mano?"_. Seguramente Rhonda me lo agradecerá al final.

—_¡Ajá!_ —Helga chilló. Inmediatamente tomó a Curly por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó a la altura de sus propios ojos— ¡Lo acabas de admitir, imbécil¡Rhonda te lo _agradecerá_! Eso quiere decir que esperabas obtener algo de todo esto. A mí me suena a chantaje.

Curly se liberó de los puños de Helga y cayó sobre su silla.

—No hay chantaje —insistió, recuperándose magistralmente—. Simplemente quise que Rhonda tuviese la oportunidad de dar a conocer su talento. ¿No puede un amigo hacer eso?

—Dudo mucho que pretendas ser sólo su amigo —atacó Helga.

—Oh, _bueno_, mis planes personales van más allá, desde luego.

—¡Curly, tienes que detener todo esto! —estalló Helga— Y si no lo haces pronto, llevaré el caso a la ley.

Curly levantó una ceja.

—¿La ley? Creo que no tienes evidencia.

—Puedo sacártela a golpes —sugirió Helga.

—Oh, sí. Eso se vería muy bien. Me golpearás hasta que confiese lo que hice, si es que antes no te detienen por agredir a un civil. Oh, sí, esa es una idea excelente.

Helga apretó los puños y murmuró una serie de maldiciones. Eso era lo que la gente realmente odiaba de Curly: tenía una facilidad terrorífica para maquinar todo tipo de planes. Y el muy desgraciado estaba en lo cierto: no iban a poder hacerle confesar. No podía considerarse chantaje el querer ayudar a una persona. Curly no estaba chantajeando a nadie; simplemente les estaba dando mucho trabajo, y eso era incluso peor.

—Bien —dijo Helga—. Es una pregunta muy estúpida, pero me veo obligada a hacerla¿qué rayos _quieres_ de nosotras?

Curly sonrió.

–**o–o–o–**

—_¿Que tengo que qué!_ —Rhonda palideció. ¿La cima de la Desesperación¿Quién necesitaba esa montañita de nada si el pico del Estado De Total Irrealidad era mucho más espectacular?

—¡Sólo es una cita! —insistió Helga— Sólo salir a comer a cualquier sitio y luego cada cuál por su lado.

—¡Estás loca¡Helga, estamos hablando de Curly¿Cada cuál por su lado¡Diablos, me moriría de la risa si no fuese trágico!

Rhonda clavó furiosamente uno de sus lápices en un block de hojas sin usar. A Helga le sorprendió ver cómo había atravesado la mitad del mismo casi sin esfuerzo aparente.

—¡No voy a hacerlo¡Nunca! —Rhonda declaró.

Helga respiró profundamente.

—Dice que si no aceptas, nuestros diseños aparecerán en todas las revistas de moda del país.

La mente de Rhonda se atascó en un torrente de pensamientos.

—¿Qu...? —dijo— ¿Qu...? —volvió a tratar— ¿Qu...! —y otra vez más.

Helga se dejó caer en el cómodo colchón de la cama de Rhonda.

—Ya lo sé... Ya lo sé... Maldita sea, todo el mundo sueña con promocionar sus productos a nivel nacional, pero nosotras no contamos con suficientes recursos para afrontar eso.

—¿Qu...!

—No quiero ni pensar todos los pedidos que nos llegarán —continuó Helga, ignorando los balbuceos de su amiga—. Ahora mismo estamos recibiendo muchos mensajes de personas que querían encargar vestidos, y solamente en Hillwood. Bueno, y en algunas ciudades cercanas que tienen acceso a nuestras revistas de moda.

—¿Qu...!

—Sólo es una cita —insistió Helga—. De verdad. Yo me encargaré de él si intenta cualquier cosa. Eso le dije, al menos.

—¿QU...!

—Oh, y, no te preocupes. La cita sólo será una coartada.

Rhonda encontró las palabras y consiguió echarlas afuera.

—¿Qu...¡¿Qu...¡¿Qu-qué!

—Una distracción, si lo prefieres.

—_¿De qué rayos estás hablando?_ —Rhonda musitó.

Helga se deslizó fuera del colchón y se puso de pie, sacudió sus ropas de invisibles nubes de polvo, alisó sus mangas y luego giró hacia su amiga.

—Tal vez Curly merezca una dosis de su propia medicina —Helga sonrió una sonrisa macabra—, y ocurre que conozco a la persona ideal para el trabajo.

A pesar de todos los pensamientos nefastos recorriendo su mente, Rhonda se dispuso a escuchar la idea de Helga.

Era un plan increíble, extraño, muy loco y, sobre todas las cosas, extraordinariamente descabellado.

A Rhonda le _encantó_.

–**o–**

(Continuará...)


	8. Sorpresas y desafíos

–**o–**

**Capítulo 8  
Sorpresas y desafíos**

La locura no era algo desconocido para Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Una vez que conoces a Curly, nada te parecerá demasiado loco.

Excepto, claro, Helga Geraldine Pataki tras haber sido chantajeada.

Tomemos, por ejemplo, al típico gato de vecindario. La gente tiene la idea de que ellos son los dueños de sus gatos. Esto es una equivocación, ya que los gatos son los dueños, y nosotros sus mascotas.

No es una idea tan descabellada: nosotros cuidamos a los gatos, pero los gatos prefieres hacer su vida y mantenerse cómodos en cuanto sea posible. Y durante las noches es fácil oír los maullidos de decenas de felinos. Mucha gente cree, y está convencida, de que es una fiesta gatuna de diversión.

Ese es otro error. Los gatos maúllan por las noches para delimitar sus dominios, ya sean territoriales o amorosos. Y es fácil comprender que, cuanto más largo y suave se hace un maullido, más cerca están dos contendientes de sacar las garras y comenzar una batalla que hará que muchos vecinos indignados llamen a la policía.

Porque los gatos defienden a muerte su territorio.

Rhonda observaba a Helga. Realmente, estaba esperando a que la chica maullase. Curly se había entrometido con ellas y ahora era cuestión de tiempo, de muy poco tiempo, para que Helga sacase sus garras y comenzase a desgarrar corazones.

Ya en muchas ocasiones se había visto a Helga furiosa. Era, es, y seguirá siendo muy fácil de hacer enfadar a Helga. Cuando Helga se enfurece, sus puños se lanzan como misiles guiados por calor, buscando el ser viviente más cercano, acertando siempre y causando estragos. Y eso era normal. Y además, ese accionar era _muy leve_.

Porque hasta Helga tiene niveles a los que rara vez llegaba su furia. Muy pocas personas en el planeta tuvieron la desdicha de ver a Helga furiosa de verdad. La mitad de ellas ahora viven en un convento de monjes y han adoptado un conveniente voto de silencio, porque no se atreven a hablar de aquello que sufrieron ante la verdadera ira de Helga Pataki.

La otra mitad de esas víctimas aún vive con el recuerdo. Es la mitad que salió ilesa. Phoebe era una de ellas. Lila era otra. Y Rhonda también había estado presente.

Por eso Rhonda se mantenía un poco apartada de Helga; porque lo estaba viendo otra vez: la forma en que hablaba, el modo en que se movía, la apisonadora aura de destrucción inminente que se percataba a su alrededor. Helga Pataki estaba furiosa de verdad… y cuando Helga Pataki se ponía así de furiosa nunca daba golpes. Esa era la diferencia, el verdadero terror. Ese era el peligro. Helga Pataki, la verdaderamente furiosa Helga Pataki, sabía perfectamente que los golpes podían curarse, incluso los más fuertes.

Pero la humillación total y absoluta quedaba _para siempre_.

Véanla caminar, sus pasos rápidos y sus manos refregándose una con la otra. Vean su expresión, con sus ojos entornados y su sonrisa de maniática. Su ojo izquierdo incluso parpadeaba involuntariamente. Algo extraordinariamente macabro estaba tomando lugar en el interior de esa cabeza. Rhonda sólo se alegraba de que, lo que sea que su amiga estuviese planeando, sería para otro y no para ella.

Así, mientras Helga se paseaba por la habitación de Rhonda, ella y Phoebe, también presente en el lugar, mantenían sus miradas en la muchacha. De repente, Helga se detuvo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó a Phoebe.

Phoebe se acomodó los lentes antes de contestar. Era lo que todo fenómeno hacía antes de dar una respuesta técnica.

—Si bien es posible, Helga, me temo que existe la posibilidad de que sea ilegal.

—Vaya novedad. Ya lo sé, Phoebe, no pregunto si es legal, sólo si es posible —replicó Helga.

Phoebe suspiró.

—¿Es realmente necesario? —preguntó.

—Míralo de esta forma: lo haremos en legítima defensa —sonrió Helga, aunque sus ojos no participaban de esa mueca.

Phoebe miró hacia otro lado y se balanceó sobre el borde de la cama de Rhonda. Ella haría mucho por su amiga, pero ahora había mucho en juego.

—No será fácil —dijo—. Seguro que–

—Seguro que una chica lista como tú podrá hacerlo —interrumpió Helga—. ¡Vamos, Phoebs¡Cuento contigo!

_Lo que algunos hacer por los amigos_, pensó Phoebe.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Pero si me meto en problemas por tu culpa, perderás más que una amistad —dijo, ahora seria.

Helga le creyó. No olvidaba el incidente en la Feria del Queso. Procuró remover sus preocupaciones y dirigirse ahora a Rhonda.

—Bien, Princesa¿lista para esa cita con Curly?

—No —admitió Rhonda—. Ni un millón de años podrán prepararme psicológicamente para salir con ese desgraciado.

—Lo siento, pero sólo tienes unas pocas horas para aceptarlo —Helga se cruzó de brazos—. Tú mantén al tonto ocupado, que Phoebe y yo haremos el resto.

_—¿Mantenerlo ocupado?_ —dijo Ronda, su voz denotaba pánico— ¡Mantenerlo _alejado_, quieres decir! Seguro que va a encontrar más de una forma de estar ocupado conmigo. Él y esos tentáculos que tiene en lugar de brazos…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo Helga, un poco impaciente—. Sólo distráelo. Por favor —añadió.

—Ah, está bien… Todo sea por la finalidad del plan. —Rhonda observó a Phoebe de manera crítica, y le dijo—: más te vale que no falles. Mi vida está en juego, y resulta que le tengo mucho aprecio.

**–o–**

—¡Vaya¿De _verdad_ vas a salir con Rhonda? —clamó Sid, estupefacto, mientras acompañaba a Stinky, Harold y Curly a una comida rápida en McRonald's.

—Por supuesto —Curly se dio aires—. Era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera rendida ante mis pies.

—Pues yo creo que la chantajeaste de alguna manera —rió Stinky—. Rhonda no saldría contigo ni por todo el oro de… de… —se rascó la cabeza, buscando un lugar con mucho oro.

—Bueno, no es por hacer alardes… —dijo Curly mientras Stinky se sumía en un profundo pensamiento—. Digamos que la conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué cosas le gusta a nuestra chica elegante.

—¡Pero si ella te _odia_! —comentó Harold tan pronto como terminó de engullir un manojo de papas fritas— Incluso a mí me trata con más respeto —y eructó, como para zanjar el asunto.

Stinky no dijo nada. Seguía pensando.

—No lo sé, no me gustaría chantajear a mi chica para que saliese conmigo —dijo Sid. Sorbió de su malteada de leche con sabor a Tutti–Frutti mientras lanzaba una mirada de anhelo a las cajas registradoras: Nadine, Lila y Patty estaban haciendo sus pedidos—. ¿Sabes, Curly? Realmente dudo que Rhonda quiera salir contigo por las buenas.

_—¡Fort Knox!_ —dijo Stinky de repente. Todo el mundo le ignoró.

—Por supuesto que no saldría conmigo por las buenas —habló Curly—. Pero es parte de mi plan. Sólo quiero que ella salga conmigo para que pueda conocerme mejor. Rhonda está negada a verme como otra cosa que un engendro cuatro–ojos que ríe como maniático cuando está a punto de cumplir sus más soñadas ambiciones, je, je–je, jajaja, _BUAJAJAJA_ —Curly tosió muy fuerte—. Perdón, me dejé llevar…

Los tres compañeros compartiendo mesa prefirieron sorber sus bebidas. Todos a la vez.

—De todas formas —comenzó Sid, muy despacio, como si quisiese evitar que Curly le salte al cuello—, no me parece… no sé… _educado_. Hay mejores formas de hacer que una chica se interese por ti.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró Curly— Bueno, si algún día necesito consejos sobre cómo actuar infantil–

—¿Quién actúa infantil? —preguntó Patty mientras se acercaba con su bandeja. Detrás venían Nadine y Lila.

—Sid —dijeron Stinky, Harold y Curly al mismo tiempo.

_—¡Oigan!_ —Sid se acaloró— No es malo ser infantil. Miren a Eugene, él si que es muy…

Dejó la frase a la mitad. Era preferible así.

—Lo que quiero decir es: no está bien andar por ahí chantajeando gente —dijo Sid, ahora rojo como un tomate—. Si tanto quieres salir con Rhonda, había miles de otras formas de acercarte a ella. No necesitabas chantajearla para que saliese con–¿Nadine, estás bien?

Nadine volvió a su asiento de un salto.

—Sí, sí. Sólo se me cayó el paquete de mayonesa —dijo ella, apresuradamente.

—Da igual —habló Curly—. Esta noche saldré con Rhonda, y sé que la pasará bien.

—Pero tú no —rió Harold—. Dijiste que Helga estaba furiosa contigo, y todos sabemos que Helga no perdona así nada más.

—¿Le han hecho algo a Helga y Rhonda? —preguntó Lila, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Nosotros no, fue Curly —dijo Stinky.

—Bien, no quiero que te metas en líos, Harold —sentenció Patty.

—Sí, Patty —murmuró el aludido. Podía escuchar las risitas ahogadas de Stinky y Sid.

—Pero es verdad lo que dice Harold —comentó Stinky tras unos bocados de su Super–Mega–Extra Hamburguesa (tenía diez centímetros de diámetro, pero era Super–Mega–Extra grasosa)—: Helga no perdona así nada más.

—No me sorprendería que hubiese planeado algo en tu contra —murmuró Sid, su mirada fija en su hamburguesa.

—Sería su estilo, no lo dudo —admitió Lila.

Para sorpresa de todos, Curly sonreía.

—Oh, y ustedes suponen que no me he planteado esa situación —dijo—. ¡Amigos, ya conocemos a Helga! Realmente me sentiría decepcionado si ella no intenta hacerme alguna jugarreta esta misma noche. Pero, no tengo por qué preocuparme… Sé muy bien qué hacer, je, je… Je–je–je, jajaja, _muajaJAJAJAJA_ —Curly volvió a toser—. Oh, _perdón_…

Sus amigos no dijeron nada. Sólo se oyó el sorber de seis bebidas distintas al unísono.

**–o–**

Phoebe suspiró. Había suspirado mucho desde que Helga le comentó su plan para desmoralizar a Curly. Phoebe no tenía nada contra Curly; bueno, nada más que la mayoría del planeta; pero decirle que no a Helga siempre había sido muy difícil, no porque Phoebe terminaría con un ojo morado (que nunca pasó), pero existían cosas mucho peores que la agresión física.

Peleas entre amigas. Eso sí era dolor. No olvidaba el incidente entre Nadine y Rhonda, y a Phoebe le dolería igual si se pelease con Helga.

Bien, tampoco le había pedido construir la Torre de Babel, pero sentía que aquella misión sería incluso más sencilla que la suya. Pero bien, Phoebe no pudo evitar recordar que Helga había pensado en ella, y sólo en ella. La herramienta apropiada para el trabajo preciso, y Helga necesitaba su mejor herramienta para este trabajo de delicada precisión. A Phoebe no le molestaba ser la herramienta de Helga, simplemente porque sabía que, en el fondo, era una herramienta que nunca dejaría plantada a su amiga. Y Helga también pensaba igual.

Hay personas a las que les cuesta horrores admitir que mantienen cerca de las personas porque les gusta tener amigos. Helga siempre ponía la excusa de que Phoebe era algo así como una sirvienta, y eso, consideraba Phoebe, era lo mejor que Helga podía decir de ella. No necesitaba decirle que serían amigas inseparables. Cuando uno conoce los códigos, la amistad no necesita palabras precisas.

Y hablando de códigos…

—Estoy cerca —dijo Phoebe a la pantalla de la computadora de Rhonda. Detrás, Helga murmuró una felicitación.

—¿Cuánto más? —preguntó ella.

—No es posible saberlo… Sólo pasé otra barrera de seguridad. Sin ser detectada, espero —añadió, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Lo harás bien, Phoebe —comentó Helga en voz baja—. Confío en ti.

Phoebe asintió, aunque sólo para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Una puerta se abrió al otro lado de la habitación, lo que consiguió distraer momentáneamente a Phoebe y a Helga, quienes voltearon la mirada para contemplar a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd saliendo de su inmenso ropero, el cual había sido diseñado para aparentar una pequeña tienda de ropa de las más exclusivas calles de moda del mundo. Rhonda jamás usaría un simple biombo si podía evitarlo.

No llevaba puesto un vestido hermoso, de blanco perlado o quizá rosa crema. Esto no era una cita de cuentos de hadas, ni siquiera un baile de la alta sociedad. Era una cita (a la fuerza) con Curly, y por lo tanto Rhonda optó por un atuendo más acorde a la edad y a los tiempos que corrían.

Llevaba una playera color rojo fuego que seguramente pondría a muchos hombres en llamas. Se había cambiado a unos pantalones de jean con piernas de campana: algo de la moda de los '70 siempre había cautivado a Rhonda, pero aquellos zapatos de madera con amplios tacos eran más de los '60. Como accesorios, llevaba un prendedor en el cabello, unas pulseras, y hasta un colgante de oro con la forma de una extraña hadita sonriente; Rhonda lo había visto de remate en la Red y le pareció extremadamente adorable, aunque un poco tonto. También llevaba sombra en los ojos, se había trabajado mucho las pestañas, y aquel tono de lápiz labial hacía que los tomates se avergonzaran de sí mismos por sus patéticos colores. También se había pintado las uñas, tanto de las manos como de sus pies expuestos sobre los zapatos de madera.

Cualquier muchacho que se encontrara en la habitación en aquel momento ya hubiese aspirado muy profundamente por la nariz, porque aquella apariencia era tan inestable y peligrosa como una enorme caja con tubos de nitroglicerina. Un solo sacudón de más y el resto sería historia antigua.

—Más te _vale_ que tengas razón, Helga —murmuró Rhonda, apuntando un acusador dedo índice hacia su amiga—, porque así como estoy ahora me siento como una pobre lombriz suspendida de un anzuelo dentro de un tanque de pirañas.

—Poético —dijo Helga, sonriendo—. Y no te apures, todo va bien.

—Quiero escucharlo de nuevo, Helga. Por favor —pidió Rhonda, avanzando hacia ella con una mano en la frente.

—Es muy sencillo: tú llevas al engendro a su cita soñada; mientras tanto, Phoebe se queda aquí y trata de acceder al Punto de Acción para meter a Curly en muchos problemas. Hey, es muy fácil… Dos más dos.

—_Cuatro_ —dijo Phoebe de manera instintiva, sus dedos seguían tecleando.

Helga le dirigió una corta mirada de recelo. Rhonda bufó.

—Bien¿y qué es lo que harás tú? —preguntó, sus brazos cruzados, su mirada inquisidora.

—Yo voy contigo —explicó Helga—. La verdad, no confío en Curly, y por supuesto que tú menos. Me traje estos transmisores de mi casa, Bob tiene un almacén lleno.

Mostró a Rhonda unos Walkie–Talkies de poder militar, aunque diseñados para el uso civil. Había sido una de las ideas más ingeniosas de Big Bob Pataki… hasta que el tremendo poder de estos aparatos interfirieron con todas las emisoras de radio y televisión de Hillwood.

—Dejaré uno aquí para comunicarme con Phoebe —Helga continuó—. Tú puedes llevar otro… aunque no sé dónde lo llevarás —añadió, reparando por primera vez en lo que Rhonda llevaba puesto. Ni una tableta de chicle habría pasado desapercibida en las ropas de Rhonda, mucho menos un gran transmisor de comunicaciones—. Pensándolo bien, creo que mejor lo dejas. De todas formas, yo te estaré siguiendo para asegurarme de que ese infeliz se mantenga en zona segura…

—Ah–jajaja… —rió Rhonda, pero no había humor en el tono.

—… y me comunicaré con Phoebe para regular sus avances —terminó Helga. Phoebe, su mirada fija en el monitor, asintió.

Rhonda suspiró y se acercó a la ventana. Observó el cielo del atardecer. Dos horas para la prueba de fuego. Era ahora o nunca.

—Bien —dijo—. _Bien_ —repitió, intentando convencerse de ello—. Pero realmente espero que funcione.

—Te digo que sí —Helga insistió, perdiendo la paciencia—. Curly no se espera este golpe. No hay forma de que pueda sorprendernos.

Y sonrió con malicia. Sonrió a sus anchas, muy ampliamente… casi tan ampliamente como sonreía otra persona en aquellos precisos momentos: un sujeto situado en la penumbra de una habitación a oscuras, con su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz del monitor frente a él. Sus dedos recorrían con experiencia el teclado e ingresaban código tras código de caracteres en el programa abierto.

Brainy jadeó un poco. Curly confiaba en él, y Brainy no era de la clase de personas que desilusionan a sus amigos.

**–o–**

Así como en algunas historias de fantasía, la llegada de la noche hacía que los Hombres del Día regresaran a sus hogares mientras las Criaturas de la Oscuridad surgían de entre las sombras. La noche transforma todo lo que conocemos; todas las calles, todos los parajes, todos los caminos se iluminan, y por ellos transitan otros seres. Al paso de las luces se abren negocios que durante el día son meras casas que son fácilmente ignoradas. La noche despliega un abanico de neón, una mixtura de sabores exóticos y aromas casi palpables que deleita los sentidos de aquellos que osan vagar bajo el manto oscuro del cielo.

La noche intimida por su oscuridad negada, la cual es controlada por destellos de colores que saltan de cada farola, de cada poste, de cada cartel luminoso, de cada ventana abierta. La oscuridad está allí, más allá del domo de luz que se produce en la ciudad, esperando, acechando, observando con ojos oscuros y preguntándose quién se atreverá a adentrarse en su misterio.

Porque eso es lo que tiene la noche: el misterio a lo desconocido, aquello que se esconde en cada callejón oscuro, en cada calle mal iluminada; en cada segmento al que la luz ha fallado a su cita; pues por esos senderos unos nunca sabe lo que puede hallar, y por ende muchos no se arriesgan a la aventura. Esto es una ciudad, y en las ciudades la gente ha relacionado lo bueno con la Luz, y lo malo con la Oscuridad. Y por eso, cada noche, la Luz se hace presente para espantar lo que la Oscuridad podría llegar a albergar.

Ronda pensó en todo ello y rió con sarcasmo. Por muy poético que aquella reflexión sonara, Curly era de esas criaturas que se movían tanto en la Oscuridad como en la Luz, y a Rhonda no le hacía gracia en ninguna parte.

Y ahora ella estaba en la puerta de su casa, observando con rabia el extremo de la calle. En cualquier momento aparecerían las luces delanteras de esa monstruosidad a la que Curly había bautizado Rhowell. Qué gran broma. Y el mejor chiste era que, dondequiera que Rhowell vaya, Curly iría al volante.

Dio una mirada hacia atrás, enfocándose en los contenedores de basura. Una mano surgió de detrás de ellos y le hizo un gesto de "todo va bien" a Rhonda. Ella bufó en protesta y volvió la mirada al final de la calle.

Un minuto más tarde, su pesadilla doblaba la esquina.

Unos tremendos faros enceguecieron temporalmente el campo de visión de Rhonda, al tiempo que las tonada de _"Heartbreak Hotel"_ se mezclaban con el rugido de un motor muy bien afinado.

Curly detuvo el auto junto a Rhonda, y de inmediato ella comprendió que sería una noche muy larga. No precisamente por la pose de Curly, la cual incluía un brazo reposado sobre la puerta del vehículo y una sonrisa de imparable triunfo, sino por el tipo de guardarropas que el engendro había seleccionado para la ocasión: un traje blanco que haría que a John Travolta le diese fiebre por las noches de Sábado.

—¿Qué te parece mi atuendo, mi amor? —dijo Curly.

—_Ugh_… —sintetizó Rhonda.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió Curly. No había ni pizca de rencor— Tú también te ves estupenda. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —replicó Rhonda—. Cuanto más rápido comamos, más rápido volveré a casa.

Rhonda abrió la puerta, se sentó con furia, y cruzó los brazos. Curly sólo podía sonreír, como si todo ya lo hubiese previsto de antemano. Rhonda fruncía el ceño y torcía la boca como si le hubiese dado una mordida al más ácido de los limones, pero eso a Curly no le incomodaba. Cambió a primera y pisó el acelerador.

—Y cambia de estación —gruñó Rhonda cuando se iban—, no me gusta esa canción.

Curly respondió algo, pero ya estaban lejos y no se pudo escuchar. Una figura se asomó desde detrás de los contenedores de basura.

—Ah–jaja… Has mordido el anzuelo, Curly —rió Helga.

La muchacha dio un salto y aterrizó en la acera, se incorporó con rapidez y desenfundó su transmisor.

—¡Phoebe, _transpórtame_! —anunció al aparato.

_—¿Quéeee?_ —la voz de su amiga surgió del receptor. Helga cerró los ojos en vergüenza.

—Oh, lo siento… Esta mañana hubo un maratón de ciencia ficción–ah, olvídalo. Voy tras ellos¿tú cómo estás?

—Bien. No hay novedades. Te avisaré si las hay.

—Correcto, cambio y fuera.

Helga cortó la comunicación. Miró al frente y, sacudiendo la cabeza en total incredulidad, murmuró _"Transpórtame… Debo estar loca…"_ antes de emprender una persecución a pie.

**–o–**

El viaje en auto no fue tan malo como Rhonda esperaba que fuera. De hecho, se sintió desilusionada y hasta traicionada consigo misma cuando se dio cuenta que aquel auto era muy cómodo. Por supuesto, era un clásico, y Curly lo cuidaba mucho. Tal vez lo que realmente molestaba a Rhonda no era el auto en sí, sino su propietario.

De todas formas, por el momento Curly había actuado bien. Sólo se limitó a conducir, tarareando alguna canción después de que Rhonda apagara la radio; todas las emisoras pasaban Rock de los '50. Curly había intentado entablar conversación en un par de oportunidades, pero Rhonda contestó de forma tajante en ambas ocasiones. _Qué rayos_, pensaba Rhonda, _no tengo ningún problema en hacerle pasar una velada miserable._

Pero a pesar de todo, Curly no dejaba de sonreír.

—Ah, Rhonda, pienso hacer que pasemos una noche única —dijo Curly.

—Ja, ja, ja —murmuró Rhonda—. Por supuesto que será _única_. Lo que significa que no se volverá a repetir. Sí, esta va a ser una noche _única_, así que mejor la aprovechas bien.

Dos segundos más tarde, y tras ver la horrible mueca de felicidad que había aparecido en el rostro del engendro, Rhonda se corrigió:

—Pensándolo bien, mejor _no_ la aproveches —dijo, y a Curly le encantó cómo aquella voz había subido un octavo en esta oportunidad.

—Rhonda, Rhonda, mi querida y apreciable Rhonda¿de verdad crees que soy de esos truhanes que toman ventaja en la primera cita?

—Sí —respondió Rhonda inmediatamente. Curly ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas razón —dijo, y volvió a sonreír—, pero eso nunca te lo haría a ti. ¿Qué es un hombre sin un código de honor?

—Un imbécil llamado Thaddeus Gamelthorpe —replicó Rhonda. Estaba empeñada en hacerle la noche imposible a su captor moral.

Pero Curly sólo podía sonreír.

—Me encanta ese matiz ácido tan propio de ti —dijo con dulzura.

—Bah —Rhonda volvió a cruzarse de brazos—. No vas a conquistarme¿me oyes? Sólo lo hago para que dejes de hacernos el favor de publicitar nuestro sitio en Internet, y tú lo sabes.

—Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de ello.

—Entonces no esperes nada —gruñó ella—. No vas a comprarme con un Combo Enamorados.

Rhonda observó de reojo. Curly volvía a sonreír de aquella forma tan peligrosa.

—¿Combo Enamorados? —rió— ¿Quién habló de cenar en McRonald's?

Rhonda se fijó en él por primera vez.

—Pensé que…

—Pues piensa de nuevo —interrumpió Curly—. Las comidas en McRonald's están bien para compartir con amigos; pero esta noche tengo una cita con una persona muy especial. Ah, ya llegamos…

Con un chirrido, Rhowell se detuvo junto al andén. Rhonda observó a su derecha. Aunque reconoció el lugar a primera vista, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás mientras sus ojos recorrían la estructura del edificio en cuestión. Allá arriba, sobre la puerta de entrada, estaba el nombre escrito en neón.

—Chez París… —susurró Rhonda—. _Chez París_… —repitió, incrédula. No podía ser cierto, seguro era una broma de Curly.

—¿Te parece bien aquí? —sonrió él.

—Es _imposible_ que comamos aquí —dijo Rhonda, girando bruscamente la vista hacia él mientras catapultaba su dedo índice hacia el restaurante—. Hay que hacer la reserva un mes antes, y eso si están con pocos pedidos.

—Lo que lo hace el lugar más exclusivo de todo Hillwood —dijo Curly—. Lo mejor para ti.

Rhonda se mantuvo en silencio, reteniendo su pose previa con todo y brazo extendido. ¿Realmente Curly tenía reserva? Algunos años atrás, Chez París era uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la ciudad, aunque no al punto de volverse tan exclusivo. Con la repentina caída de su competidor directo, Chez Pierre, Chez París compró el local para ampliar su negocio y obtener el monopolio de la zona.

Ahora se había transformado en la epítome de la elegancia y el buen gusto. Tanto era así que ni siquiera la familia Lloyd había conseguido jamás entrar a cenar allí, no porque no pudieran pagarlo, sino porque había que hacer la reserva con tanta antelación que era imposible saber si los miembros de la familia no tendrían responsabilidades laborales individuales para la fecha escogida.

Una persona como Curly jamás podría haber hecho reserva allí. No sólo no podía haber previsto su cita chantajeada con tanta antelación, sino que el precio de la cena sería incosteable.

Rhonda se permitió una sonrisa. Si Curly quería tomarle el pelo, ella se daría el gusto de humillarlo en su propio terreno.

—Me parece un _excelente_ lugar —dijo con suavidad—. Y creo que no querría cenar en ningún otro sitio —añadió, aplicando una presión innecesaria.

Pero Curly, para sorpresa de Rhonda, seguía sonriendo.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo. Se aprontó a bajar del auto y correr alrededor del mismo, todo para abrirle la puerta a Rhonda y permitirle bajar—. Después de ti.

—Bah —murmuró ella, y bajó del vehículo.

Curly se aprontó a su lado y torció su brazo de modo que Rhonda lo interpretó como que quería que ella pasase el suyo por ahí. Ella sonrió y lo hizo. Todo para humillarlo.

Caminaron confiados hasta la entrada, sonriendo ampliamente. Ella sonreía porque ya se imaginaba a Curly tratando de explicar que había hecho una reserva, cuando en realidad era obvio que no lo había hecho. Ya lo veía, echado de una buena patada. Ah, Rhonda se lamentaba enormemente no haber llevado su cámara digital.

Un elegante portero los observó acercarse y abrió la puerta para ellos. La pareja entró al restaurante y fueron inmediatamente interceptados por el encargado de las reservas.

A Rhonda se le iluminó el rostro de felicidad. Al fin, Curly sería humillado…

—¿Tiene usted reserva? —preguntó el encargado, su expresión altanera.

—Claro que sí, tío William —sonrió Curly.

La sonrisa de Rhonda se evaporó con la misma velocidad que un cubito de hielo en un horno industrial.

_¿Tío William?_

El encargado de las reservas parpadeó y observó por primera vez a los comensales.

Sonrió.

_—¡Sobrino!_ ¡Claro que tengo una mesa para ti! La aparté esta tarde, cuando llamaste para decirme que vendrías con tu novia. Es ella¿verdad?

Rhonda no respondió. Estaba absorta y en trance.

—Oh, sí —dijo Curly—, pero me temo que este lugar la ha impresionado un poco.

—Ya mismo le pediré que le envíen un vaso de agua. Ah, y, por supuesto, puedes pedir lo que desees. Para ti, la casa invita.

—Gracias —sonrió Curly—. Y dale mis saludos a la tía Harriet.

—Por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, ella es la cocinera.

Rhonda no dijo nada. Sólo se maldecía mentalmente a diestra y siniestra por la forma en que Curly, por algún misterio cósmico, siempre salía a flote.

**–o–**

Phoebe se encontraba ensimismada en su labor. Hasta el momento había conseguido atravesar cinco barreras de seguridad, la última tras un largo esfuerzo de deducción y una calculadora especialmente potente. A su alrededor había muchas hojas con anotaciones, muchas de ellas estrujadas, todas conteniendo fórmulas matemáticas y algebraicas. Incluso había muchas hojas con secuencias de código binario y hexadecimal, direcciones HTML, sentencias escritas en Peral, Java, y hasta algunos fragmentos de código Ensamblador.

Phoebe suspiró y se pasó un pañuelo por la frente. Tomó el block de hojas y anotó una nueva serie de fórmulas. El nuevo código de acceso al que se enfrentaba era un interesante desafío para sus habilidades. Interesante, pero ilegal. Phoebe sabía que estaba quebrantando las reglas, pero en fin… todo por su amiga.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Helga en aquellos momentos.

**–o–**

En aquellos momentos, Helga estaba a medio camino de Chez París, aunque ella ni siquiera sabía que se dirigía allí. Todo lo que sabía era que el Localizador de Posicionamiento Global que reposaba en su mano indicaba con una flecha digital la dirección en la que se encontraba Rhonda; más precisamente, la dirección en la que se encontraba el diminuto emisor de señales que Helga lanzó inadvertidamente al interior del auto de Curly cuando él se disponía a acelerar: estaba tan absorto mirando las ropas de Rhonda, y el auto rugía de tal manera, que Curly no vio aquel pequeño botón luminoso volar desde los contenedores de basura y trazar un arco que culminaría con su aterrizaje en el asiento trasero de Rhowell.

Helga sonrió. Aquel era otro de aquellos aparatos de alta tecnología que Big Bob Pataki intentó comercializar, y si acaso nadie compró el producto no fue por fallas técnicas sino por precios elevados. Helga se metería en problemas si Bob se enteraba que su hija había tomado un puñado del depósito para fines personales; pero no importaba ahora: Helga estaba convencida de que Bob ni siquiera recordaba poseer estos aparatos. Y era verdad, ya que habían estado en el depósito por años, y con todas las nuevas tecnologías, Bob ya no pensaba en "esas cosas viejas que no funcionan" que solía vender… o intentar vender.

Helga se detuvo a descansar. Uno de los contadores en la pantalla indicaba que aún se hallaba lejos del transmisor. ¿A dónde la había llevado Curly? Helga estaba convencida de que irían a McRonald's, pero al mismo tiempo no confiaba en su capacidad deductiva cuando se trataba de adivinar los siguientes movimientos de Curly, y por eso había decidido la opción tecnológica.

—¡Oh¡Ah!

Helga se sobresaltó, pero todo fue a causa del repentino pitido electrónico de su transmisor. Atendió la llamada de Phoebe, cuyo mensaje decía:

—Seis barreras y contando…

—Bien hecho, Phoebs… ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! —sonrió Helga.

—No hay de qué, pero creo que aún me falta para llegar.

—Lo mismo yo —puntualizó Helga, observando a ambos lados de la calle, como si pudiese ver qué tal lejos se encontraba de Rhonda—. Llámame si hay novedades.

—Llamando.

Helga apagó el transmisor y respiró profundamente, una, dos, tres veces. Luego regresó a su cacería de fenómenos, y resulta que estaban en temporada de Curlys.

**–o–**

La criatura emitió una suave risita… y sonrió.

No era una sonrisa digna del nivel macabro de su mejor amigo, pero sí era una sonrisa con mucho carácter y personalidad. Había personas que conocían muy bien esa sonrisa. Helga, por ejemplo.

Se reclinó sobre su asiento, sus ojos fijos en el monitor, detrás de aquellas gafas gruesas. Al fin, había encontrado la unidad. Sabía que era esa, porque solamente Rhonda era poseedora de dieciséis códigos de seguridad para entrar a Internet, y otros doce para controlar su computadora.

Brainy intensificó su sonrisa. Le habían dado órdenes, y vaya que las iba a obedecer.

**–o–**

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Rhonda comprendiese cómo se habían volteado los papeles. De repente se encontraba sentada a la mesa en el más exclusivo restaurante de todo Hillwood, y además en la más exclusiva mesa de dicho restaurante. Y frente a ella, más allá del lujoso centro de mesa con velas rojas y largas, estaba Curly.

Pero Rhonda no pensaba demasiado en eso. De repente había caído en la cuenta de lo humillada que se sentía. Todo el mundo a su alrededor vestía elegantísimos trajes de gala, vestidos de la más fina de las sedas, joyas espléndidas y cegadoras, y, para peor, tapados de piel que harían enfadar a una manifestación de ecologistas.

Rhonda iba vestida para asistir a un lugar de jóvenes adolescentes, pero en aquel lugar tan elegante, su playera rojo fuego y pantalones de jean levemente ajustados atraían miradas de incredulidad y shock.

—Me las vas a pagar, Curly… —murmuró, sonrojada.

—¿Oh? Pero si no hice nada malo, sólo te invité a comer al mejor restaurante de Hillwood —sonrió él—. ¿O acaso no dijiste que no querrías comer en _ningún_ otro lado?

Todo el mundo odiaba la habilidad de Curly para manipular todos los diálogos. El pequeño mequetrefe volvía a ganar.

Rhonda iba a replicarle, pero en ese momento apareció el camarero para pedir su orden. Curly se adelantó y pidió algo en un Francés bastante aceptable. El camarero asintió, hizo una respetuosa inclinación, y se marchó a las cocinas.

—¿Qué pediste? —preguntó Rhonda, visiblemente desconfiada.

—Oh, sólo lo mejor —sonrió Curly—. No hay cuidado… La casa invita.

**–o–**

Phoebe se estaba desperezando con mucha fuerza. Ya no recordaba la última vez que realizara un esfuerzo mental tan grande. La séptima barrera que la separaba de su misión era increíblemente compleja, pero no imposible. Aún así, estaba probando ser muy tramposa: en tres oportunidades Phoebe consiguió detenerse justo a tiempo para evitar ser descubierta. No debía distraerse.

Sonó el teléfono. Phoebe se sobresaltó y se acercó al aparato para atender la llamada. Observó previamente al identificador de llamadas, para ver si era algún conocido.

De hecho, lo era.

—¿Nadine? —dijo Phoebe al tubo del teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea, una voz le respondió.

Y en aquel mismo instante, un horrible mensaje acababa de aparecer en el monitor de la computadora de Rhonda.

**–o–**

Helga comenzaba a pensar que aquel Sistema de Localización Global estaba descompuesto. ¿Estaban Curly y Rhonda realmente en el Chez París? Pero no había dudas, pues el auto del desgraciado podía verse entre las filas de carísimos autos de superlujo. Helga imaginó la cara del Valet encargado de conducir esa cosa hasta allí.

La muchacha lanzó un _"¡Hum!"_ de profundo pensamiento y se retiró de la esquina desde la que espiaba al restaurante. Llevó una mano a su barbilla al tiempo que su mente meditaba acerca del mejor lugar para esconderse.

No podría ser dentro del restaurante, eso era seguro. Tal vez en el pasado, cuando Chez París no era tan exclusivo; pero no ahora. Por un momento tuvo la idea de que Curly sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, pues estaba seguro de que allí dentro, ella no le seguiría.

Y tenía razón.

Helga volvió a asomarse por la esquina, observando en dirección al restaurante. Bien, había otro punto a tener en cuenta: Curly no intentaría nada allí dentro. A pesar de todo lo que sentía por Rhonda, Curly no se arriesgaría a un escándalo en semejante lugar. Helga suponía, y con acierto, que Curly se comportaría como todo un caballero. Al menos hasta que saliesen.

Así que sólo debía esperar, y…

—¡Ah¡Oh! _¡Rayos!_

Volvió a sobresaltarse con el pitido de su transmisor. Atendió la llamada.

—Phoebe, trata de…

—¡Helga, algo ha ocurrido!

La voz de su amiga sonaba ligeramente histérica, algo que no iba acorde a Phoebe Heyerdahl.

—A ver, cálmate… ¿Qué es lo que…?

—¡Alguien se ha metido a esta computadora! —interrumpió Phoebe.

—Qué… _¿Qué?_

—¡No lo sé¡Fui a atender una llamada, y cuando volví había un mensaje en el monitor!

Helga no se esperaba aquello. ¿De qué estaba hablando Phoebe¿Quién querría entrar a la computadora de Rhonda? Curly, desde luego, pero nadie, aparte de…

Los ojos de Helga se ensancharon de repente.

—Phoebe… —dijo— ¿_qué es_ lo que dice ese mensaje?

Phoebe se lo dijo. Helga apretó los dientes y enseñó la expresión de furia más aterradora que hubiese conseguido en los últimos diez años de su vida.

—_Comprendo_ —murmuró, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para no echar fuego por la boca—. Yo me encargo. Tú has lo que puedas, pero no te arriesgues si no quieres. Adiós. Y… gracias.

Helga cortó la comunicación antes de que Phoebe pudiese replicar. Luego, muy lentamente, como si cada letra que enunciara se negara a abandonar su boca, dijo, entre apretados dientes:

—B…B… Brrr… _¡BRAINY!_ —gritó al fin— ¡Esta vez has ido muy lejos!

Y guiada por una intensa oleada de furia, Helga dio media vuelta y avanzó, imparable, hacia un nuevo objetivo.

**–o–**

Phoebe caminaba nerviosamente en círculos. Echaba miradas de pánico a la pantalla de la computadora. No se atrevía a tocar nada, pues ya no sabía qué podría ocurrir.

Pero tampoco podía permanecer indiferente. Si seguía conectada a la Red, la descubrirían. Pero tampoco podía desconectarse, pues ya le habían detectado.

Se acercó apresuradamente y leyó el mensaje en la pantalla.

**¿Tratando de entrar el Pentágono?  
¡Tienes más agallas de las que creía!  
Pero es mi deber cívico dar aviso.  
Saludos a Helga de mi parte.**

Sólo una persona podría haber escrito eso. Phoebe lo sabía. Ya había competido con Brainy en algunas clases de Informática, y siempre le había ganado. Más que nada porque Brainy terminaba entrando a los servidores principales para hacer un desastre con las bases de datos. No lo hacía a propósito, era simplemente más fuerte que él.

Además, estaba Helga. Y Rhonda. Ellas se meterían en grandes problemas si Brainy cumplía su amenaza. Y Brainy bien podía hacerlo.

No podía darle la espalda a Rhonda. No podía hacerle eso a Helga.

Phoebe observó la pantalla de la computadora. Frunció el ceño.

¿Brainy quería jugar con ella? Pues qué lástima, porque Phoebe también sabía jugar… y mucho mejor que él.

Se sentó al escritorio. Estaba decidida. Comenzó a teclear con toda la furia de un programador insultado.

**–o–**

Brainy continuaba sacando cálculos. Las barreras eran más difíciles, pero esta vez lo lograría, y lo mejor era que no sería él el responsable. Había obtenido la dirección de IP de la computadora de Rhonda, así que lo que debía hacer era llegar al centro del Pentágono y dejar que los encargados de la seguridad informática desvíen su atención a una dirección de señuelo.

Pero entonces, un mensaje apareció en su propia computadora.

**¿Crees que me echaré atrás?  
Juguemos carreras. El primero en llegar al Pentágono gana.  
El perdedor es detectado.  
Te veo en los titulares de mañana.**

Tras leer el mensaje, Brainy guardó un minuto de silencioso pensamiento. Luego sonrió a sus anchas.

Las cosas se ponías cada vez más interesantes. Comenzó a teclear con rapidez sobrehumana.

**–o–**

Algunas señales de advertencia habían aparecido en estas otras computadores. No eran equipos como los que manipulaban Phoebe o Brainy, sino enormes y poderosas máquinas que eran los Goliats de aquellos pequeños Davids. Algunas personas trabajando en ellas estaban ciertamente sorprendidas.

—¡Llama a Michael, tenemos una situación! —anunció una de esas personas.

Hubo un leve revuelo de llamadas y movimiento de personal, y finalmente acudió a la Terminal un hombre maduro de personalidad implacable.

—¿Qué ocurre, Art? —preguntó el hombre llamado Michael.

—¡No lo sé, señor! De repente detectamos una intrusión al Nivel Siete.

—¿Qué, está usted loco¡Nadie puede llegar tan lejos sin ser detectado!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! _Dios_, estos no son simples hackers…

—¿Cuántos Niveles faltan?

—Cinco, pero…

—No diga más, Michael. Rastree esa filtración. Avise al Comité de Defensa. Pónganse en Alerta. _¡Ya!_

_—¡Señor, sí, señor!_

Sería una noche muy inusual para el Pentágono. También para Rhonda. Y para Curly. Ni qué hablar de Helga, Brainy, y Phoebe.

Nadie olvidaría esa noche, _y apenas estaba comenzando_.

**–o–**

******(Concluirá... el el próximo capítulo) **


	9. Al final del Camino Seguro

–**o–**

**Capítulo 9  
Al final del Camino Seguro**

La noche apenas comenzaba, y lo que para algunas personas sólo dura unas pocas horas antes del amanecer, para otras se convertiría en un lento proceso del Tiempo.

En dos puntos geográficos diferentes, dos conocidos personajes se debaten una carrera cibernética hasta uno de los lugares más restringidos del mundo. La idea de Helga parecía curiosamente simple, al menos en el modo en que Helga lucubraba sus movimientos: hacer que Phoebe se meta al centro mismo del Pentágono con la intensión de culpar de ello a Curly y luego dejar todo en manos del equipo SWAT disponible en aquel momento.

Pero Curly no es del tipo de personas que camina bajo una puerta semiabierta para ser recibido por un frío baldazo de agua. Curly es de las personas que _ponen_ ese balde para que otros caigan en la broma.

Curly tenía un As bajo la manga, y resulta que este As era informático.

Brainy conocía, e incluso admiraba, la capacidad informática de Phoebe Heyerdahl. Pero incluso Brainy poseía su buena porción de conocimientos, así estos fuesen dirigidos hacia el lado oscuro de la Red. Ahora estaban batallando en una carrera medida en microsegundos, y cualquier tropezón podía significar la caída más grande de sus vidas.

Lo primero era esconder sus identidades, así que…

—¡Han desaparecido! —clamó uno de los encargados de seguridad de la Red de Pentágono. A sus espaldas, cinco superiores le observaban—. Han obtenido direcciones autorizadas dentro de uno de los servidores secundarios… Es increíble…

—No es increíble, Arthur; ¡es _espantoso_! —bramó Michael Strongkeep, uno de los superiores que observaba, atónito, los sucesos en el monitor de Arthur—. ¿Quiere decirme como rayos vamos a encontrar a esa amenaza?

—Señor, bien, hay una cosa… No hay problema mientras se mantengan ocultos.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que, mientras se oculten tras una dirección de IP interina, solamente podrán moverse por un limitado rango de canales. Tendrán que saltar de una dirección a otra para poder acceder al Núcleo. Se los puede detectar si observamos con cuidado… y si vemos los saltos.

Michael Strongkeep lanzó una risa despectiva, pero no dijo nada, excepto:

—Bien. Entonces observe. Yo veré que el Departamento de Defensa esté listo para actuar.

–**o–**

Phoebe respiró aliviada. Había conseguido ocultarse a tiempo, pero eso no detendría a Brainy. Y su rival tenía una serie de números que delataría a Rhonda si él conseguía llegar antes que ella.

Meditó sus opciones, y Phoebe descubrió que no hacía falta llegar primero. Helga seguramente se encontraba en camino a la casa de Brainy. Así, Phoebe sólo debía mantener ocupado a Brainy mientras Helga culminaba el viaje.

Mantenerlo ocupado…

Phoebe levantó la vista, sonriente, y se permitió un característico chasquido de dedos.

–**o–**

Todas las criaturas vivas de este mundo poseen algo llamado _Aura_.

Es conocimiento popular el hecho de que algunas personas enseguida te caen bien, así apenas las hayas conocido hace segundos, mientras que otras te serán desconfiadas por toda la eternidad. El Aura individual de cada persona produce que podamos sentir algunos sentimientos de nuestros semejantes. Podemos, por ejemplo, distinguir cuándo alguien está enfadado, o cuándo está alegre, o cuándo está preocupado.

El poder de recepción del Aura no es igual para todos, y la mayoría de las personas tienen que concentrarse mucho para poder sentir algo. Esto es, además, porque algunas Auras son tan débiles que sólo estando demasiado cerca del emisor, el receptor puede tomar algún recaudo del mensaje.

También hay ciertos momentos en que las emociones que siente un ser vivo son tan intensas, que es inevitable sentir la presencia de su respectiva Aura sin el consentimiento previo del receptor.

Vean a Helga Geraldine Pataki.

Vean su paso decidido. Vean la forma en que golpea sus pies contra el pavimento mientras avanza, decidida. Vean su rostro, congelado en una máscara que sería un éxito en Noche de Brujas.

Y sobre todo, sientas su Aura.

Una joven feliz pareja que reía en felicidad se volcó repentinamente en un silencio sepulcral luego de cruzarse con una muchacha rubia y de paso firme.

Un asaltante que aguardaba oculto tras una esquina decidió echarse a correr justo cuando una adolescente de mirada penetrante se acercaba para ser victimada.

El propietario de una pompa fúnebre asomó la cabeza a la calle, curioso, dos segundos después de que una mujer aparentemente furiosa pasase por la puerta de su local. De alguna manera, el hombre sintió que pronto tendría trabajo.

Por donde quiera que caminase, Helga emanaba una poderosa Aura negativa, la cuál se mantenía en constante aumento. A su paso, el resto de las criaturas vivas sólo podía pensar en lo peor. Y es que todos estaban en lo cierto.

Y Helga iba derecho a la casa de Brainy.

–**o–**

Rhonda observaba su plato con intenso reproche a sí misma. Cuando Curly hizo el pedido, Rhonda juró que no comería ni un bocado de lo que fuera que ese engendro pidiera para ella.

No esperaba que Curly hubiese ordenado su platillo favorito.

—¿Puedo saber cómo rayos, truenos y relámpagos puede un restaurante tan tremendamente exclusivo como éste... preparar croquetas de pollo bajas en grasa y con un toque de limón para mejorar el sabor? —preguntó ella, su mirada fija en su plato, debatiendo fuertemente en no llevarse nada a la boca.

_¿Cómo rayos sabía Curly...?_

—Qué¿no es acaso tu platillo favorito? —preguntó él, sonriente, mientras tomaba una croqueta para sí— Oye, platillos especiales para personas especiales; es lo que siempre digo.

Rhonda levantó la mirada y observó a Curly, y luego la bajó inmediatamente. Por una horrible fracción de segundo sintió que Curly no estaba tratando de ser desagradable, y ese pensamiento fue lo suficientemente desagradable para ella. No era posible, ese enfermizo cuatro-ojos se estaba ganando su confianza... Eso no iba a pasar, Rhonda estaba concentrada en hacerle la noche imposible, y ni siquiera unas deliciosas croquetas de pollo bajas en grasa iban a...

El estómago de Rhonda traicionó a su dueña, gruñendo en protesta y pidiendo algo con qué llenarse.

Rhonda maldijo por lo bajo y tomó una croqueta. Le dio un buen mordisco y te horrorizó al descubrir que aquellas eran las mejores croquetas que hubiese probado en su vida.

—Ni siquiera pienses —dijo ella tras haber tragado un bocado— que puedes ganarte mis sentimientos sólo con esto.

Curly sonrió.

—Oh, pero si _"esto"_ es apenas el principio... —dijo él, y Rhonda odió la forma en que sonrió al decirlo.

—Será el principio y el final —declaró ella—. Esta "cita", si es que puede llamarse así, sólo va a consistir en una cena. Nada más. Comemos, salimos, y cada cuál para su lado. Yo me voy a mi casa a tomarme unas sales de fruta, y tú te vas a la tuya a encargarte de deshacer cualquier tipo de ayuda que intentaras proporcionarnos a Helga y a mí en nuestro negocio OnLine. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, mi amor.

—Y no soy "tu amor".

—Está bien, mi cielo.

—Tampoco eso.

—De acuerdo, mi vida.

Rhonda lanzó una mirada tan potente que podría haber convertido carbón en diamantes. Curly se limitó a sonreír.

–**o–**

Los dedos de Phoebe recorrían el teclado con la habilidad forjada en años de informática. Ya había deducido la clave para pasar al siguiente nivel de seguridad de los servidores del Pentágono, pero aún no podía realizar el salto. Únicamente podría hacerlo con una identificación de IP conocida por el sistema de seguridad, y ella estaba en lo cierto al suponer que los del Pentágono estaban esperando a que ella lo hiciese.

Lo único que la consolaba era que Brainy estaba en la misma situación.

Aún así, no era buena idea tentar al Destino. Brainy no era ningún tonto, y si encontraba la forma de ganarle a Phoebe, entonces Helga y Rhonda se verían en incontables problemas.

De repente, Phoebe reparó en algo que no había visto antes. Estaba tan absorta siguiendo el plan original de Helga, que no dio cuenta de una opción alternativa. Al fin y al cabo¿cuál era el verdadero plan? Pues, entrar al Pentágono e incriminar a Curly. Y es entonces que Phoebe comprendió que no necesitaba llegar al Núcleo para ello...

... Ya podía ser detectada.

Phoebe vio la oportunidad. Todo el Pentágono estaba esperando el salto de IP para atrapar al infractor. Phoebe no necesitaba llegar al Núcleo, pues ya todos estaban observando. Lo único que debía hacer era camuflarse tras el IP de Brainy y dar la cara con esa nueva identidad. Y el resto estaría en manos del Gobierno.

Phoebe sonrió, pensando en la cara que pondría Helga cuando le comentase su idea.

Seguramente hubiese sido tan impresionante como la que Phoebe adoptó cuando descubrió que Brainy estaba pensando en hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella.

–**o–**

Algo andaba muy mal. Ese era el pensamiento más recurrente en la mente de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd durante la última media hora. Curly no sólo había acertado a su platillo favorito, sino que la bebida elegida había resultado ser una bebida Inglesa, con apenas una fracción de graduación alcohólica, y que ostentaba llamarse "cerveza", aunque sabía ligeramente a manteca. Era extremadamente difícil de conseguir. Uno debía ser mago para poder hallarla en algún negocio.

Algo andaba muy mal, se repitió Rhonda a sí misma. No sólo la comida y la bebida, también el lugar era su favorito. El restaurante más exclusivo de toda la ciudad. Y no sólo eso sino que, desde que se sentaron a la mesa, del sistema de altoparlantes ocultos que plagaban el lugar, los cuales tenían la misión de proveer una tenue y agradable música de fondo para los comensales, brotaba ahora la melodía favorita de Rhonda.

¿Es que acaso Curly había planeado todo aquello? Pues claro que sí, Rhonda no tenía ningún problema en creerlo. Lo que realmente le sorprendía es que el engendro conociese tan bien sus gustos.

Rhonda se sintió un poco culpable. ¿Sabía ella los verdaderos gustos de Curly? Bueno, sabía que le gustaba la computación... y que quería entrar al Pentágono, claro... Y, desde luego, la adoraba a ella misma. Oh, y no había que olvidar a Rhowell...

Pero eso era todo. Eso era todo lo que Rhonda sabía acerca de Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe.

Rhonda sacudió fuerte la cabeza. No podía ser cierto, acababa de sentir lástima por Curly. Jajaja, Rhonda sintiendo lástima por Curly, jajaja, eso sí que era bizarro.

Eso era ciertamente loco...

Y lo más loco de todo, era que Rhonda no podía dejar de especular sobre él.

–**o–**

Brainy estaba listo para dar el paso final. Ya tenía los códigos y la dirección IP de señuelo; ahora sólo había que esconderse tras ella y lanzarse a su Destino. Fue más o menos en estos momentos cuando Phoebe, que tenía un ojo en el Pentágono y otro ojo en la computadora de Brainy, notó lo que el esbirro de Curly se disponía a hacer y adoptó aquella mueca de horror que se mencionó antes.

Justamente tras escribir el decimoquinto caracter de aquel código de más de sesenta, Brainy se detuvo súbitamente.

Volvió la vista a la ventana parcialmente cerrada de su habitación.

Si no estaba equivocado, y no creía estarlo, acababa de ser golpeado por una intensa y desagradable Aura de destrucción absoluta.

Sonó el timbre. La madre de Brainy atendió el llamado. Helga Pataki estaba a la puerta.

Había llegado la hora.

–**o–**

—Bueno, ya fue suficiente —dijo Rhonda, al tiempo que empujaba su plato y dirigía a Curly una mirada de recelo.

—¿De verdad? Pero si apenas has comido dos-

—No hablo de comida. Curly¿cómo es que sabes tanto sobre mí?

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Curly dejó de sonreír.

—¿Que cómo sé? _Ah, Rhonda_... Pensé que era obvio.

Rhonda no respondió. Claro que era obvio, sólo que ella aún no lo reconocía.

–**o–**

Pasados casi dos minutos, Phoebe volvió a respirar.

Estaba monitoreando el teclado de Brainy. Ella podía ver lo que Brainy escribía, y se había asustado mucho cuando notó que su contrincante estaba a punto de aplicar el movimiento final. Pero repentinamente, tras presionar las quince primeras letras y números de un código mucho más largo, la actividad se detuvo.

Algo estaba distrayendo a Brainy. Phoebe asintió para sí; esto era ahora o nunca.

La chica se aprontó a escribir su propio código de acceso. Se escudó tras el número de IP de Brainy... y presionó ENTER.

–**o–**

El Pentágono estaba repentinamente colmado de actividad.

—¡Ahí está¿Lo ven? Ha debido saltar de IP para acceder a-¡_Dios mio_, ese no es un IP reconocido!

—¿Y eso qué significa, Art? —bramó Michael Strongkeep.

—Señor... ¡eso significa que se han delatado¡Podemos rastrearlo!

Michael Strongkeep era consciente que ningún Hacker en su sano juicio cometería tal estupidez como dar la cara abiertamente luego de atravesar casi todas las barreras de seguridad del Pentágono.

—Debe ser un señuelo —gruñó—. Seguramente es el número de IP de algún pobre infeliz que no tiene idea de que está siendo utilizado de escudo humano, por así decirlo.

Arthur lanzó un _"¡Hum!"_ de incredulidad. Copió el nuevo IP en un moderno programa para monitorear computadoras a distancia, cuyo uso está estrictamente restringido, salvo en casos de seguridad nacional. Arthur supuso que esto se adecuaba a los parámetros, así que lo hizo. Observó lo que el dueño de la dirección de IP había estado haciendo el los últimos minutos.

—Pues déjame decirte algo, Michael —susurró Arthur—: si ésta es una dirección de señuelo, el pobre infeliz de su propietario está intentando ingresar un código de seguridad muy importante.

Michael observó el monitor durante unos segundos. Luego, con la misma voz preocupada de Arthur, dijo:

—¿Puedes... rastrearlo?

—Sí —respondió Arthur.

—¿Tienes la dirección?

—La tendré en un minuto. Quizá dos.

Michael Strongkeep comenzó la lenta secuencia de movimientos musculares que culminaría en una desagradable sonrisa, de la cuál no participaban ni sus ojos ni su verdadero estado de ánimo.

—¿Arthur?

—¿Señor?

—Cuando termines con eso, _asegúrate_ de dar parte a las autoridades de la zona. Quiero al responsable tras las rejas antes de que salga el sol.

—_Señor_.

–**o–**

Aún desde su posición frente a la computadora, Brainy podía escuchar una serie de pasos muy pesados que subían la escalera de la casa. Su mirada estaba fija en la puerta de su cuarto, pues sabía que, de un momento a otro, alguien muy conocido pasaría por...

_Toc toc toc TOC_.

Brainy tragó saliva. Aquella manera tan musical de golpear lo decía todo. Y en caso de que no hubiese captado la idea, Helga golpeó otra vez, con más énfasis.

_TOC... TOC... TOC... TOOOOOC_.

—Adelante... —jadeó Brainy.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud. Para completar el cuadro tétrico, no tuvo mejor idea que chirriar de manera escalofriante durante todo el giro. Más allá de la entrada, Helga Pataki adoptaba una expresión de furia contenida que, por aquellos momentos, prefería descargar en un significativo crujir de nudillos.

—Hola, Brainy... Tal vez te sorprenda verme aquí —susurró ella.

Brainy se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente —dijo—. ¿Quieres pasar?

Helga intensificó el poder de su mirada, pero dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Bien... —dijo, y se acercó con aparente tranquilidad—. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó como si nada malo estuviese pasando. Su sonrisa macabra no cuadraba en aquel tono— ¡_Oh_, pero si estás frente a tu computadora¿Navegando por Internet, tal vez? O quizá... —añadió, su rostro y tono ensombreciéndose a cada palabra—... ¿metiéndote en la computadora de Rhonda para inculparnos de meternos en el Pentágono?

Para cuando terminó su acusación, Helga estaba prácticamente sobre Brainy. Sus manos ciertamente se encontraban a mitad de camino de una pose digna para estrangular al infeliz.

Helga esperaba que Brainy lo negase, pero aquella noche todos se llevarían sus sorpresas individuales.

—Sí —admitió Brainy—. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo.

—¡Oh! _¡Oh!_ ¡Lo _admites_! —bramó Helga, ya incapaz de contenerse.

—Sí.

—¡Te voy a--¡Oh, ah, _maldita_--!

Helga se aprontó a responder la nueva llamada de Phoebe. Se estaba arrepintiendo de toda la idea del transmisor.

—¡Sé breve, chica, estoy ocupada! —gritó a su amiga.

Brainy no escuchó lo que Phoebe dijo a Helga, pero por la enorme sonrisa que se estaba formando en el rostro de ella, seguramente eran buenas noticias.

—Oh¿de veras? Phoebe, te lo digo, tú sí eres una amiga en quién confiar. Oye, pudiste salir a tiempo¿verdad? Oh, ah, excelente, _excelente_. Bien, en ese caso, apaga todo y... no sé, ve a tomar un helado, o algo. Yo invito, desde luego. Bien. Adiós. _Ah_, y... muchas gracias.

Helga cortó la llamada y, muy sonriente, dejó el comunicador en su cinto. A espaldas de Brainy, la computadora de Rhonda acababa de mostrarse como "Apagada".

—¡Pues no te salió bien! —gritó Helga a Brainy, repentinamente, lanzando un acusador dedo índice hacia él— ¡Phoebe te delató antes¡En este mismo instante el Pentágono te tiene a ti en la mira!

—Muy bien.

—Pero, pero... ¿no _entiendes_ lo que te digo? —preguntó Helga, exasperada— ¡No lograste tu objetivo¡Te ganamos¡No puedes culparnos de nada!

Para horror de Helga, Brainy intensificó su sonrisa.

—Pero si ese no era mi objetivo... —dijo.

—¿Ah no? —Helga bramó. Tomó a Brainy de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco— ¿Se puede saber, entonces, cuál era tu famoso objetivo?

Helga dejó de sacudir a Brainy sólo para seguir observando aquella sonrisa tan desagradable. Y adoptando además un tono de superioridad infinita, Brainy se aclaró la garganta y dio la respuesta que Helga menos esperaba:

—_Distraerte_ —dijo simplemente.

Helga se mantuvo en silencio durante unos pocos, horribles segundos. Sus ojos se ensancharon hasta casi querer salir de sus cuencas y sus pupilas se redujeron al tamaño de cabezas de alfiler.

De repente comprendió que había dejado sola a Rhonda. Con Curly.

–**o–**

—Ya basta. Quiero ir a casa.

Curly observo intensamente a Rhonda.

—¿Realmente quieres eso? —preguntó.

—_Sí_ —dijo Rhonda. El Titanic hubiera temido toparse con ese tono de voz.

Curly simplemente sonrió.

—Muy bien —dijo—; en ese caso, permíteme...

Se puso de pie galantemente y se aprontó a acercarse a Rhonda, ofreciendo su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse del asiento. Rhonda sentía que debía haberse sentido enfadada hacia él, pero algo en su interior se lo estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

No olvidó que se encontraban en el restaurante más exclusivo de Hillwood, y sólo por si acaso regresaba con sus propios padres, Rhonda procuró evitar un escándalo. Se puso de pie y, muy a regañadientes, le dio el gusto de cruzar su brazo con el de él.

Salieron a la calle. Curly indicó al valet que trajera su auto a la entrada. Mientras esperaban, pasados apenas unos pocos segundos, Rhonda profirió un bufido de exasperación y soltó a Curly.

—No tienes que seguir actuando, engendro. Puedo caminar a casa.

—¿Hasta tu casa, de veras¿Una chica tan bonita, caminar por la lúgubre noche con quién sabe cuántos peligros esperando en la oscuridad?

—Jajaja, mira, el único peligro aquí, me está mirando en este preciso momento.

—Me halagas.

—Pues tú no.

La sonrisa de Curly titubeó.

—Ah, Rhonda, Rhonda, Rhonda... Tal vez, esta noche, te he halagado mucho más de lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho —dijo, y había en su voz un tono muy extraño, muy inusual en él. Una pizca de lástima que Curly no solía demostrar por nadie.

Ronda le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, pero no lo hizo para ignorarlo, sino para que él no la viera a la cara. En la última media hora, Rhonda estaba teniendo problemas para ver directo a esos gruesos lentes que Curly usaba. Lo cierto era que, si se ponía a pensarlo con calma (es decir, alejada de Curly), realmente había sido una noche mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

Pero¿por qué Curly? Es decir¿por qué _justamente_ Curly? Habiendo tantos otros en la ciudad...

De repente, Rhonda recordó las viejas repeticiones de _"La Dimensión Desconocida"_, pero no fue debido a una relación entre lo que creía estar sintiendo por Curly y la temática general del programa, sino porque esa melodía era la que Curly había asignado a su teléfono celular, el cual estaba sonando en aquel preciso instante.

—¿Hola? —Curly habló. Rhonda aprovechó para mirar a otra parte y tratar de ordenar todas las ideas que se estaban acumulando en su cabeza. Le llegó a la mente el pensamiento de que estaba sola, más que nada porque recordaba que Helga debería estar cerca, pero por aquellos momentos no se divisaba en ninguna parte.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Curly a espaldas de Rhonda. Ella se volvió para presenciar una triste sonrisa en sus labios—. Lo hiciste bien, amigo. Lo hiciste muy bien. Plan B¿de acuerdo? Ahora todo depende de... bueno, de lo bien que lo hayamos hecho. Mucha suerte, Brainy.

Curly cortó la comunicación con un aire de resignación totalmente inusual en él. Curly no es de los que se resignan; es de los que van a todo o nada. En cualquier otro caso, Rhonda ni se hubiese molestado en preguntar. De hecho, le hubiese encantado ver sufrir al engendro.

Pero, luego de aquella extraña cita...

La pregunta subió por su garganta, claramente contra su voluntad, y la disparó a través de un par de labios rojos y tristes.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró. Curly sonrió un poco ante aquella muestra de interés hacia él.

—Estaré bien —dijo—, pero las cosas se han adelantado.

—¿Qué-?

—Yo creería —interrumpió él— que lo mejor será que te vayas. No quiero que te involucres.

Algo así como un enorme mazo imaginario acababa de martillar a Rhonda en la cabeza. ¿Curly, diciéndole que se vaya?

—¿Qué te traes entre manos? —Rhonda cuestionó.

Curly suspiró.

—Digamos que, esta noche, una figura geométrica está buscando a un servidor.

Rhonda se permitió un leve acceso de pánico. ¡El plan de Helga! Ella había estado totalmente de acuerdo con eso, pero ahora, tras la extraña cena con Curly...

No, no, _no_, eso no era posible. Rhonda lanzó una carcajada amarga. No, no, no, ella no podía sentir nada por Curly. Nada bueno, es decir. Pero la culpa que crecía en ella se hacía más y más intensa. De algún modo, de alguna forma impensada, ella sintió que Curly, o al menos la versión de Curly que estaba frente a él, no se merecía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Fue mi culpa —dijo de repente—. Helga me convenció de que--

—¿De meterse al Pentágono para culparme a mí? —sonrió Curly— Podemos decir que estamos a mano. Resulta que yo también planeaba algo similar. ¿Por qué crees que Helga no está por aquí?

—¿Cómo... cómo sabías que Helga--?

—La respuesta es: porque le pedí a Brainy que se metiera antes que ustedes al Pentágono para inculparlas en nuestro lugar. Pero ha fallado, y ahora parece ser que las autoridades nos están buscando.

Ah, eso ya sonaba como el Curly que Rhonda encontraba tan fácil de detestar.

—¡Me engañaste! —gritó Rhonda— Todo esto era una pantalla¿verdad? La cena, y todo eso.

—No, Rhonda. De hecho, la cena fue real...

A lo lejos se oía el sutil ulular de una sirena policial. Se acercaba a gran velocidad.

—... La pantalla fue el Pentágono.

—Pero... ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Curly?!

—Con gusto te lo explicaré en otro momento —sonrió él al ver que el valet acababa de estacionar a Rhowell junto a la acera. El joven salió del vehículo y observó, interesado, el destellar de luces rojas y azules que se veían a lo lejos—. Por ahora, Rhonda, te recomiendo que no te vean conmigo.

Curly cayó de un salto sobre el asiento del conductor. Lanzó una moneda distraídamente hacia atrás; moneda que el valet atrapó en pleno vuelo. Rhonda permaneció de pie, atónita, mientras observaba a Curly sonreírle desde el auto.

—Fue una cena maravillosa, Rhonda. Ojalá la situación fuese otra. Lamento ser descortés, pero... —señaló con un pulgar sobre su hombro, en dirección al creciente ulular y los destellos luminosos—... comprenderás que tengo algo de prisa.

—Curly, yo... —comenzó Rhonda. No estaba segura de lo que quería decirle. La frase _"¡eres un imbécil!"_ resultaba tremendamente tentadora, pero _"¿me llamarás?"_ le sonaba ahora horriblemente interesante.

Como para ahorrarle trabajo, Curly le interrumpió.

—¡Gracias por todo, Rhonda! Y ahora¡adiós! —y, dando una palmadita al tablero de control, susurró por lo bajo:— muéstrales de lo que eres capaz, encanto...

El ruido chirriante de neumáticos patinando contra el asfalto fue apenas el preludio para un motor bien entonado, alejándose por la calle y doblando en la primer esquina. Le siguieron dos de las tres patrullas policiales que, segundos después, pasaron como bólidos por el frente de Chez Paris. Una tercer patrulla hizo sonar los frenos, deteniéndose junto a Rhonda.

Ella, que había mantenido la atónita mirada en la esquina por la que doblara Curly, reparó en los oficiales cuando ya la estaban rodeando.

—Señorita, disculpe la intromisión pero¿qué sabe usted del vehículo que acaba de huir? —preguntó un policía.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estaba usted con él? —preguntó un segundo agente— ¿Lo conoce?

—Somos... somos amigos —respondió Rhonda en un susurro.

Los policías intercambiaron una mirada.

—Señorita —dijo uno de ellos—, creo que tendrá que acompañarnos.

—¿Qué?

—Es un caso de seguridad nacional.

—¡Pero... pero... pero qué dice!

—Por favor, no se resista. Es por su propio bien...

—¡_Rhonda_!

Los dos policías giraron la vista al tiempo que Rhonda, observando al pasajero que acababa de saltar del auto que terminaba de detenerse. Rhonda jadeó.

—¡Nadine! —dijo— ¡Pero si...!

Nadine hizo caso omiso de los agentes y se acercó a Rhonda. La abrazó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, soltando el abrazo y examinando a su amiga de pies a cabeza— Lamento llegar tarde, sé que debí haber venido contigo. Tuve cosas pendientes...

—Disculpe¿conoce usted a esta muchacha? —cuestionó uno de los agentes, denotando un principio de falta de confianza.

—¡Conocerla! —se ofendió Nadine— Resulta que es mi mejor amiga. Se suponía que debía acompañarla en esta cita con Curly, para asegurarse de que no intentara propasarse con ella.

Rhonda parpadeó. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Nadine? —preguntó.

—Oh, _Rhonda_... —Nadine le dio un nuevo abrazo, y hablando en un susurro muy apretado, lo suficiente para que Rhonda pudiese oírlo, le dijo al oído:— _Sigue el juego_.

Nadine soltó a su amiga y le dirigió una nueva mirada. Los policías decidieron que ya estaban bastante hartos.

—Miren, estamos en una misión importante —dijo uno de ellos—. O nos explican qué rayos está pasando, o nos veremos obligados a--

—¡Pero si está muy claro! —interrumpió Nadine— Ocurre que mi amiga Rhonda, aquí presente, y con la ayuda de una amiga más, abrieron un sitio de internet para vender vestidos. El hombre que buscan, Curly, se puede decir que las chantajeó con hackear su pequeño negocio si ella no accedía a una cita con él. Amor de adolescentes, ustedes saben cómo es. El caso es que Rhonda aceptó, pero me pidió que yo también acudiese para vigilar a Curly y--

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —interrumpió uno de los policías, agitando ambos brazos—. Está claro que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra misión actual, señorita... _señorita_...

—Lloyd —murmuró Rhonda, quien aún no comprendía nada, pero parecía ser que no iba a meterse en problemas.

—Señorita Lloyd —repitió el policía—. Aún así, me gustaría que me acompañase a declarar. Necesitamos datos acerca de este tal Curly...

—Yo te acompañaré —dijo Nadine. Rhonda ni siquiera la miró a la cara. Estaba segura de que lloraría si lo hacía.

–**o–**

—¿Sabes? No entiendo cómo no estoy más enfadada.

Helga continuaba con brazos y mentón apoyados en la ventana abierta en la habitación de Brainy.

—Supongo que es porque te rendiste —continuó—. Es decir, tú mismo dijiste que te entregarías ante la ley. Vaya, vaya. Y todo porque Curly te lo pidió¿es así?

—Así es —afirmó una voz jadeante a sus espaldas.

—¿Ya le avisaste?

—Sí. Debe estar huyendo ahora mismo.

Helga mantuvo la mirada en el cielo de la noche.

—No puedo creer que esté cara a cara con DarteVader —murmuró—. Pues vaya que es cierto; Internet nos da el beneficio del anonimato.

A sus espaldas, Brainy asintió.

—Debería estar muy molesta contigo —continuó Helga—. Realmente, debería estarlo. Me has estado dando consejos útiles durante mucho tiempo. Vaya, y tenía que ser justamente la persona con la que menos contacto quería tener.

—La vida está llena de ironías —asintió Brainy.

—Huh. Comprenderás que eso no cambia nada —dijo Helga—. Mi corazón pertenece a Arnold. Ya lo sabes.

—Todos lo saben.

—Exacto. Y no me importa qué tan lejos esté ese estúpido Cabeza de Balón, mi corazón siempre estará con él.

—Muy bien.

Helga frunció el ceño.

—¿Es que no tienes una vida, o algo? —dijo, volviéndose repentinamente hacia Brainy, que la observaba desde su silla favorita frente a la computadora— A pesar de todo lo que te he dicho, tus sentimientos por mí no cambiarán¿verdad?

Brainy se encogió de hombros.

—Todos podemos soñar —fue todo lo que dijo—. Tú has soñado por mucho tiempo.

—No niego eso. Lo que digo es que... mi sueño sí podía cumplirse. Lo nuestro no podrá ocurrir. Nunca. Nunca dejaré a Arnold.

—Ya no sueño con lo nuestro —dijo Brainy.

Helga mantuvo la mirada en Brainy por un rato. Luego miró a cualquier otro lado.

—Y entonces —dijo, muy despacio—¿por qué me sigues ayudando?

—Podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos.

—Creo que nunca fuimos buenos amigos —puntualizó Helga.

—Todos podemos soñar —repitió Brainy—. Nadie merece vivir si no es para cumplir un sueño. Y si ese sueño es imposible, su poseedor vivirá por toda la eternidad.

—Poético —concedió Helga—. Pero no creo que quieras cumplir tus sueños en la cárcel. Si quieres un consejo, te recomiendo largarte de aquí cuanto antes. Cuando lleguen las autoridades--

—No pienso huir —dijo Brainy.

—Bueno, eso es decisión tuya. En lo que a mí respecta, me voy de aquí.

—¿Puedo darte el último consejo, antes de la despedida?

Helga se detuvo a medio camino hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué consejo? —preguntó.

—Tu mensaje en los Foros. Quieres saber cómo publicar tus poemas. No he tenido tiempo para responderlo. Más precisamente —jadeó—, no podía hacerlo. Darte la respuesta en los Foros hubiese significado develar mi identidad. Pero ahora puedo decirlo.

—Ja —musitó Helga—. Ya he averiguado todo lo que pude sobre editoriales y tiempos de publicación. No tengo ganas de esperar seis meses para que me digan que han rechazado mis--

—No has averiguado _todo_ —interrumpió Brainy—, solamente lo que tu mente te dejó averiguar.

—¡Qué¿Estás insinuando que no sé buscar?

—Puedes publicar tus poemas en unas pocas semanas —dijo Brainy.

Helga se echó a reír.

—¿_Unas pocas semanas_¡Ah, Brainy! Reconozco tu potencial como informático, pero sigues siendo un tonto de capirote. ¡Semanas¿Quién iba a publicar algo mío en semanas, cuando incluso el libro más pequeño demora meses en ser estudiado?

—Pero si es muy simple —insistió Brainy—: lo único que debes hacer _es_...

Helga escuchó el consejo de Brainy. Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se esfumó tras oír las palabras del cuatro-ojos.

Inmediatamente Helga se llevó las manos a la cara. ¡Cómo pudo pasar por alto aquella opción¡Y era tan simple!

—_Brainy_... —susurró Helga— ... eso es...

—Es hora de irte —dijo Brainy. A lo lejos se oía el ulular de una sirena—. Yo saldría por la puerta trasera. Tardarán más en llegar allá. Supongo que sabes esconderte bien, Helga.

—Bueno, sí, pero...

—Entonces ve —Brainy sonrió—. Sé que lo harás bien.

Helga tuvo un horrible ataque de remordimiento.

—Oye —dijo—, si quieres que te ayude con algo...

—No hay cuidado —interrumpió Brainy—. Tú vete, no te queda mucho tiempo.

Helga titubeó, pero se apresuró a llegar a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de cerrar y, actuando más en contra de su voluntad que a favor de la misma, volvió a asomarse a la habitación.

—Gracias —dijo, y se marchó.

Brainy se mantuvo sereno, contemplando la puerta cerrada y oyendo los vehículos de la policía acercarse a gran velocidad. Pero no se preocupó. No podía preocuparse.

Al fin y al cabo, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan de Curly.

–**o–**

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana de una noche inusual para todos.

Helga revolvía su café con una pequeña cuchara. Lo había estado haciendo por casi quince minutos. A su lado, Phoebe le lanzaba miradas de preocupación.

Rhonda también estaba allí, sentada al otro lado de Helga. También tenía una taza de café frente a ella, pero ya hacía largo rato que estaba vacía. Junto a Rhonda, Nadine y Sid le hacían compañía. Patty y Harold también estaban allí, más que nada porque ellos también estaban en el auto cuando Sid condujo a Nadine apresuradamente hasta el Chez Paris.

El ambiente en aquel bar era de tranquilidad. En gran parte, se debía al establecimiento en sí. Bajar los escalones para entrar a este bar era meterse en un lugar donde todo el mundo conocía tu nombre. Era amplio, y la barra central era un cuadrilátero al centro de la gran habitación.

—Buzz, voy a querer otra gaseosa —murmuró Harold mientras se reposaba en la barra.

Buzz, el joven cantinero, le echó una mirada de soslayo.

—Ya se ha tomado cinco. No se ve bien. ¿Cómo lo trata la vida, señor Berman?

—La vida, bien; pero tus emparedados son demasiado salados.

Buzz asintió y sacó una sexta botella de debajo del mostrador.

—Helga... ¿estás bien? —preguntó Phoebe en voz baja— No has probado el café.

Helga gruñó. Luego suspiró. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Me siento horrible —dijo al fin—. Maldito Brainy. Se las ingenió para hacerme sentir culpable de todo. Ahora debe estar en la cárcel. Y todo por mi culpa.

Phoebe se removió incómodamente en su taburete.

—Creo que yo ayudé bastante —confesó.

—Lo hicieron en defensa personal —habló Nadine—. Cuando llamé a casa de Rhonda para... para intentar hablar con ella, Phoebe me explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Brainy las habría metido en muchos problemas! Ustedes sólo se defendieron.

—Dicho así, suena mucho mejor —murmuró Rhonda—. Y sin embargo... _¡Rayos!_ ¿Por qué Curly tuvo que ser tan amable conmigo¿Cómo se supone que lo odie con cada partícula de mi ser, si el muy desgraciado va a estar llevándome a lugares tan exclusivos?

—Buen punto —asintió Sid.

—Igual me siento culpable —murmuró Helga—. Sobre todo porque Brainy me explicó cómo publicar mis poemas. Maldito cuatro-ojos, tenía que darme tan buena idea...

—Pero es muy acertada —dijo Patty—. ¿Lo intentarás?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo haré —dijo Helga con aire sombrío.

—Si te sientes muy culpable, podrías dedicarle el primer libro a Brainy —susurró Phoebe, intentando sonar razonable.

Helga meditó aquello. Lo meditó bastante. Y le gustó.

—¿Sabes qué, Phoebe?, eso suena muy bien. Sí, así me sentiré mejor. Le dedicaré el libro a B--

Su expresión se volvió un enorme océano de dudas.

—Oigan —dijo al fin—¿alguien sabe el verdadero nombre de Brainy?

La expresión del resto de sus amigos se volvió un enorme océano de dudas.

—Eso supuse —murmuró Helga.

El silencio reinó en el casi desierto bar durante dos minutos completos.

—Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Curly —murmuró Rhonda—. No es que me preocupe —se apresuró a añadir—, pero, bueno, no siempre una ve a un amigo como el objetivo en una persecución policial.

—¿Qué, ahora Curly es tu amigo? —rió Harold entre sorbo y sorbo de su sexta botella de gaseosa.

Rhonda suspiró. Una vez más, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Curly, un amigo. Ajajaja...

—Nadine —dijo. Su amiga se fijó en ella—. _Perdón_.

El ambienten en el silente bar se volvió aún más silencioso.

—No debí criticarte por el regalo que me diste en Navidad —dijo Rhonda, y estaba perfectamente claro que pronunciar cada palabra le costaba un enorme y heroico esfuerzo—. No era una escultura tan mala, la verdad. Es que, bueno... sabes que no me gustan los insectos. Tú solamente... eh...

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Rhonda miró de reojo y vio que era de Nadine.

—También quería pedirte perdón —confesó—. Tú fuiste la primera que quiso disculparse, al día siguiente del pleito. Pero yo me negué...

Lentamente, con mucho cuidado, sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Amigas? —susurró Rhonda.

—_Amigas_ —asintió Nadine.

Y sin más preámbulos, ambas se abrazaron. Phoebe lanzó un tontísimo _"Aaaaawww"_ de ternura. Helga hizo un gesto y se metió un dedo en la garganta.

—¡Eso es cursi! —clamó— ¿Y sabes cómo sería totalmente cursi, Phoebs? Si ahora se abriese aquella puerta y el estúpido Cabeza de Balón apareciese directamente desde El Salvador.

La puerta del bar se abrió, y para inmensa sorpresa de Helga, Arnold estaba allí. Sus ropas, desteñidas. Su cabello, revuelto. Su sonrisa, intachable. Extendió los brazos como para abrazar a una manifestación y clamó:

—¡Helga, soy yo, Arnold¡He vuelto!

Phoebe observó a Arnold. Luego observó a Helga. No le sorprendió ver sus ojos abiertos como pelotas de ping-pong.

—¡Oh, qué _cursi_ sería si ahora mismo se abriese el techo y cayese una montaña de dinero sobre nuestras cebezas! —exclamó Harold, extendiendo las manos y mirando al techo. Quedó tremendamente desilusionado cuando se dio cuenta que esas casualidades cursi sólo son parte de las peores narrativas del mundo una a la vez.

—Arnold... —jadeó Helga.

Arnold asintió.

—_Arnold_... —Helga repitió, poniéndose de pie.

Arnold asintió, pero con más fuerza.

—¡Arnold! —Helga corrió a su encuentro, feliz.

Arnold se preparó para recibirla, pero no esperaba ser noqueado por un poderoso derechazo, directamente proporcionado por cuatro nudillos nada femeninos.

Helga levantó al semi-inconsciente Arnold del suelo, lo tomó del cuello de su desteñida camisa, y lo sacudió un poco para mayor efecto.

—¡Qué te has creído, maldito imbécil¿Quieres matarme de un infarto¡_Eso_ fue por haberme contagiado toda tu estúpida moral, tus imbéciles buenos sentimientos, y esa horrible sensación de querer hacer siempre lo correcto!

Luego se detuvo... y le sonrió.

—Y _esto_... es por haber vuelto...

Ante un estupefacto Arnold, Helga lo envolvió en sus brazos y le plantó un tremendo beso en la boca, de la clase que hace que el equipo de censores responsables se debatiese intensamente la posibilidad de removerlo del producto final.

Sentados a la barra, el resto del grupo observaba la acción.

—Rayos, ya sabía que el amor duele, pero esto es _ridículo_ —dijo Sid. Los demás apenas atinaron a asentir con la cabeza.

–**o–**

Era la mañana del día siguiente. A pesar de haber ido a la cama bastante tarde, y sobre todo tras una noche llena de movimiento, Rhonda debió despertar a las siete en punto, pues a esa hora sonó su teléfono.

Rhonda no sabía quién se atrevería a molestarla tan temprano, y se disponía a decir cuanto insulto cruzara su adormecida mente hacia quienquiera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea.

Pero antes de decir nada, la voz al otro lado la dejó bien despierta.

Rhonda se sentó en su gran y fina cama y escuchó con atención. Escuchó cada palabra. Escuchó con mucho cuidado. Finalmente atinó a decir _"Sí, de acuerdo"_ y colgó. Permaneció sentada durante un rato, mientras trataba de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Había pensado en volver a dormir, pero un ataque de furiosa curiosidad le obligó a salir de la cama.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana. El parque de Hillwood aún no contaba con la actividad y tránsito de un día normal. Un taxi se detuvo a la entrada y Rhonda Wellington Lloyd bajó de él, pagó al taxista, y se internó en el parque. A los pocos segundos llegó al lugar acordado por teléfono: una banca vacía en un rincón específico del parque.

Tomó asiento y se cuestionó fuertemente su decisión. ¿Era prudente estar allí¿En qué pensaba cuando aceptó estar allí? Pero ya no importaba, porque el motivo de que ella estuviese sentada en una banca vacía del parque a las siete y media de la mañana, se acercaba.

_Curly._

Rhonda procuró ignorarlo. Curly se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa. Observó en todas direcciones... y se sentó junto a ella, aunque apartados a ambos extremos de la banca. Dos desconocidos.

—Hola —murmuró Rhonda. No le dirigió la mirada.

—Hola —respondió Curly. Tampoco la miraba a ella.

—Debo estar loca, Curly —dijo Rhonda—. Me llamas a las siete de la mañana después de una noche realmente extraña... y yo acepto venir a verte.

—No es malo estar loco —sonrió Curly, aunque mantenía la mirada al frente—. Lo malo es darte cuenta.

—Ja.

—Supongo que querrás saber... por qué te cité aquí.

—Sería bueno. Y sé breve.

—Debo serlo. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Rhonda le observó de reojo. Curly parecía preocupado.

La muchacha se percató de un sonido casi indetectable. De no ser por la calma de aquella hora de la mañana, jamás habría escuchado aquella ramita romperse. Observó a un lado, pero no vio nada inusual. Sólo había árboles y arbustos.

—No estaré por aquí por un buen tiempo, Rhonda —dijo Curly, haciendo que Rhonda regresase su atención hacia él—. Estaré... indispuesto.

—En la cárcel, dirás —murmuró ella.

—Es posible, por unos días —sonrió Curly—. Pero tú no te preocuparías por mí¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —mintió Rhonda, aunque sonó verdadera.

—Bien, no pretendo que lo hagas, aunque no me molestaría.

—Ve al punto, imbécil.

—El punto es... que no quiero irme sin decir adiós.

Se produjo un intenso silencio, roto apenas por lo que Rhonda estaba casi convencida que era otra ramita al quebrarse. Volvió a mirar a un lado. Nada excepto árboles y arbustos.

¿Aquellos arbustos no habían estado un poco más lejos?

—Comprendo que pienses mal de mí —dijo Curly. Rhonda volvió la vista al frente, pero ahora echaba ojeadas de reojo a los arbustos—. No he sido lo que se dice un total caballero.

—Ni que lo digas —murmuró Rhonda.

—Lo he intentado, sí... Pero supongo que... que esta es una herida que viene desde muy lejos.

Rhonda no respondió. Estaba casi convencida que al menos cinco de aquellos arbustos se habían acercado unos centímetros.

—Ya sabes, he sido una peste para ti desde casi toda la vida —continuó Curly—. Claro, no podía evitarlo... Siempre fuiste tan atrayente...

—No sabía que era una pantalla cazamoscas —susurró Rhonda. Definitivamente, esos arbustos se estaban acercando.

—No te fijes en ellos —dijo Curly, hablando muy despacio.

—¿En quién?

—En los arbustos.

Rhonda parpadeó. Decidió mirar a Curly.

—¿Qué hay en los arbustos?

—Policías —Curly se encogió de hombros—. Les llamé de forma anónima, diciendo que Curly estaría aquí, a esta hora, y que era el lugar ideal para atraparlo.

Rhonda entró en pánico.

—¿Y me llamaste a mí para que me encierren contigo? —preguntó, ligeramente exasperada.

—No. Se suponía que ellos debían llegar más tarde. Quería hablar contigo, antes. No te preocupes, ellos no creen que estés conmigo. Están esperando a que te marches... y luego me llevarán.

Rhonda se sintió muy mal. Estaba hablando con alguien que sabía que sería encerrado en pocos minutos.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella— ¿Por qué yo?

—Creí que era bastante obvio —Curly sonrió.

Rhonda no dijo nada. Parte de ella deseaba marcharse, pero otra parte, mucho mayor, quería quedarse y escuchar, pues sentía que Curly le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

—Quería pedirte un favor —dijo él al fin. Rhonda oyó su tono suplicante—. ¿Podrías... cuidar a alguien mientras yo no esté?

—¿Qué¿Cuidar¿Yo?

—Sí. No será difícil. Podría dejarlo a cuidado de otro, pero creo que no sería prudente. Confío más en ti. Y además, creo que ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Curly?

Curly suspiró y miró a Rhonda a los ojos. Casi sin resistirse, Rhonda dejó que Curly la tomara de la mano. Fue un apretón corto, apenas unos segundos, pero cuando él retiró su mano, Rhonda sintió un peso extra en la suya. Le echó una mirada y descubrió que sostenía un llavero, con un adorno de intenso amarillo en el que se leía la leyenda _"PLUSHIE WAGON"._

—¡No pretenderás que...! —dijo Rhonda, sus ojos abiertos de par en par al regresarlos a los enormes lentes de Curly.

—No necesito a Rhowell a donde voy —sonrió Curly—. Y tú necesitas un vehículo para tu negocio con Helga¿no? Ya tienen publicidad y clientes... Ahora necesitan transporte.

Curly sonrió. Rhonda lo miró a los ojos. Una gran cena. Publicidad para su negocio. Ahora un auto. ¿Es que acaso Curly nunca dejaría de sorprenderla?

—No puedo creer que terminarás en la cárcel —murmuró Rhonda, evitando la mirada de Curly y apretando el llavero contra su pecho—. No me caes bien, pero ni siquiera tú merece eso. Tal vez el manicomio, pero no la cárcel.

—Oh, sólo es temporal. Ya conseguí mi propio trabajo con Brainy.

—¿Qué?

Curly se dio aires.

—Estás hablando con el futuro nuevo _Programador de Sistemas de Seguridad_ del Pentágono.

Rhonda parpadeó.

—Es broma —dijo ella—. No es verdad.

—No, lo es —sonrió Curly—. ¿Crees que el Pentágono encierra de por vida a los que se atreven a entrar a sus dominios¡Claro que no! Todos ellos son una amenaza en potencia... _a menos_ que trabajen para el propio Pentágono. Eso se llama utilizar el fuego enemigo para beneficio propio. Brainy y yo lo sabíamos: si podíamos entrar a los servidores del Pentágono, desde luego que iríamos a la cárcel... pero luego vendría la oferta. ¿Crees que las altas esferas de la seguridad nacional querrían que dos pequeños desgraciados como Brainy y yo vayamos por ahí pregonando nuestro triunfo? No, no lo harían. Y por eso nos ofrecen un trabajo en sus oficinas.

Curly se relajó mientras Rhonda trataba de darse cuenta de que Curly jamás, por ningún motivo, dejaría de sorprenderla.

—Estaré en la cárcel por unas semanas. Luego nos reintegrarán. Más de la mitad de los empleados de informática del gobierno son hackers, como Brainy o como yo. Tendré una buena paga. Comenzaré una nueva vida.

—_Oh_ —dijo Rhonda. Es todo lo que podía pensar. Curly había ejecutado un plan maestro.

—Sabes, creo que esos arbustos están muy cerca —murmuró Curly—. Detesto decirle adiós a la persona más magnífica de toda la existencia... pero realmente no quiero que te involucren en esto. Si pudieras hacer una rabieta al irte...

—¿Disculpa?

—Una rabieta. Gritarme cosas, darles a entender de que por ningún motivo querías verme. Eso te exonerará.

—Oh. Ah. Claro. Entonces... creo que... esto es un... un...

—¿Un adiós? —susurró Curly.

—Sí. Uhm... Suena un poco mal¿no? No es que me importes —añadió ella—, pero siento que... que... nos has dado una mano a Helga y a mí. Con intereses en mente, claro... pero una mano, al fin y al cabo.

—Fue un placer.

Rhonda estaba a punto de levantarse... y entonces su consciencia le dio una enorme patada.

—Oye, Curly...

—¿Dime?

—Vas a volver¿verdad?

—Sí. No será pronto, pero volveré.

—Y... no sé... Cuando regreses... si no estás muy ocupado... ¿te gustarías... ir a... cenar conmigo?

Curly no miró a Rhonda, pero eso no le impidió sonreír.

—¿Cena entre amigos?

—¿Eh¡Ah! Claro, desde luego. Una cena entre amigos.

—Me encantaría.

—Bien. Muy bien. En-Entonces...

Rhonda se puso de pie con lentitud. Suspiró con mucha fuerza, cerró fuertemente los ojos... y se volvió hacia Curly.

—¡_ERES UN IMBÉCIL_¿Crees que puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer? _¡Pues no!_ ¡Anoche casi me encierran porque creían que estaba contigo¡Me das asco, Curly, no quiero volver a verte! _¡¡JAMÁS!!_ ¡Y que te vaya muy mal¡JA!

Dio media vuelta con la frente en alto y se alejó unos pasos. Se detuvo momentáneamente y observó por sobre su hombro.

Curly le sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Rhonda suspiró, volvió la vista al frente y dio tres pasos. Al tercero, oyó tras de sí una serie de murmullos y sonidos que, si no se equivocaba, indicaban que de los arbustos habían salido personas.

Luego hubo silencio.

Rhonda se atrevió a mirar por sobre su hombro. La banca estaba vacía. Curly se había marchado.

Volvió a suspirar, ahora sorbiendo un poco por la nariz. Decidió caminar al frente y salir del parque. Cuando lo hizo, vio en la acera a Rhowell. La muchacha recordó el puñado de llaves que aún apretaba contra su pecho, le echó un vistazo, y encaminó, decidida, hacia el vehículo.

Se sentó al volante e intentó darle marcha. Rhowell emitió un quejido y permaneció quieta. Rhonda probó otra vez, y otra vez no hubo respuesta.

—Ahora, escúchame bien —susurró Rhonda, fastidiada—: no me gustas, y no espero que yo te guste a ti... Pero resulta que Curly confía en mí, y por lo tanto te sugiero que tú confíes en mí¿de acuerdo?

Rhowell permaneció en silencio.

—Lo que voy a hacer ahora —continuó Rhonda— es darle marcha... Y por el buen futuro de tus amortiguadores, espero oír rugir ese motor. ¿Bien? Aquí va. Una... dos... _tres_.

Rhonda dio marcha. Rhowell cobró vida y el motor ronroneó como un gatito mimado. Rhonda sonrió.

—Así me gusta —dijo, dándole palmaditas al tablero—. ¿Sabes, Rhowell? Este podría ser el comienzo de una bella amistad...

Y sin decir más, aceleró y se perdió en la distancia.

–**o–**

**Epílogo**

De entre todas las personas de este extraño mundo, Helga nunca hubiese imaginado que sería Brainy quien le daría la clave para la solución de sus problemas.

Lo odiaba por eso, claro. Y al mismo tiempo, le estaba dedicando su primer libro.

Un libro que aún no estaba publicado. De hecho, ni siquiera había sido visto por una editorial. Pero Helga estaba segura que, gracias al oportuno consejo de su amigo, pronto tendría en sus manos una reluciente primer edición de _"La Colección Rosa"_, su primer obra.

El vehículo se acercó a buena velocidad. Estaba bien, pues no había gente en la calle. Dio una vuelta en la esquina de Hanna y Barbera, y más tarde un giro a la derecha en la intersección de Avery y Groening. Al fin se detuvo frente a un alto edificio.

Rhonda se levantó las gafas oscuras.

—Bien, hemos llegado. ¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó.

—_Horrible_ —confesó Sid, que ya estaba llegando a un tono verde muy convincente—. Creo que darte un auto fue la peor idea que Curly pudo tener.

—No digas eso —replicó Nadine, muy cómoda en el asiento del acompañante—. Fue un hermoso detalle, después de todo lo que les hizo pasar. Ustedes viajaron bien¿verdad, Arnold, Helga?

Arnold y Helga, que se mantenían abrazados en el asiento trasero, a un lado de Sid, decidieron separarse.

—Ah… Me recordó a un viaje en canoa que realicé con mis padres, algo así como dos meses atrás —dijo Arnold.

—¡Fue emocionante! —dijo Helga— No imaginaba que había una corredora en ti, Rhonda Lloyd.

—Creo que es el auto —Rhonda le dio a Rhowell una palmadita en el tablero—. Lo que me recuerda que debo comprar cera especial para la capota. Me verán muerta antes que conduciendo un auto que no tenga mi misma belleza. ¿Verdad, Rhowell?

—También debes comprar blocks de papel y lápices —le recordó Helga—. Hay nuevos pedidos. Oh, y estoy pensando en publicitar nuestro sitio de modas en algún programa de videos musicales. ¿Crees poder diseñar algo para los jóvenes rockeros?

—Puedo hacer el intento —admitió Rhonda.

—¡Podrás hacerlo! —le alentó Nadine— Ya viste la cara de todos cuando me vieron con ese vestido que hiciste para mí, anoche.

—Oh, sí, el baile de esa presumida… ¿cómo se llamaba? —preguntó Helga—. No sé, estaba muy distraída abrazada a Arnold.

Helga rió ante el recuerdo, pero luego observó a lo alto del edificio. Un repentino silencio se apoderó del grupo.

—Lo harás bien —Arnold puso su mano en el hombro de su amor—. Todos te apoyamos.

—Adelante, Helga —asintió Rhonda. Nadine y Sid le sonrieron en consentimiento.

Helga suspiró, tomó el maletín que reposaba a sus pies, y bajó del auto. Entró al edificio y le dijo a la recepcionista que tenía cita con el señor Hartman. Minutos después, se le indicó a Helga ir al piso veinte, oficina dos.

Una vez allí, Helga golpeó respetuosamente la puerta. Alguien dijo _"Adelante"_ al otro lado, así que ella entró.

—¿Señor Hartman? —preguntó Helga al entrar. Un hombre rubio con una ligera calva en lo alto de su cabeza levantó la mirada de unos manuscritos y se fijó en ella.

—¿Diga?

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Helga. Venía a ofrecer mis poemas para una publicación.

—Oh, _vaya_ —dijo el señor Hartman. Se enderezó ruidosamente en su silla e hizo crujir cada hueso de su columna—. _Odio los poemas_. No los entiendo, son sólo frases cortas. No les veo contexto.

Helga no dijo nada. No le pareció un buen comienzo.

—Solamente ayer eché a patadas a quince supuestos autores de poemas —continuó Hartman, ahora frotándose la frente con las yemas de los dedos—. Mira, chica, si quieres publicar tus poemas, entonces no estás en el mejor lugar. Solamente hubo una autora que tuvo éxito con poemas en esta editorial.

—Bueno, tal vez si leyera al menos alguno de los míos… —intentó Helga.

—No creas que echo a la gente a patadas sin leer ni una palabra antes —aclaró Hartman—. A ver, dame uno de esos poemas tuyos, y veremos…

Helga consiguió sonreír y le pasó al señor Hartman el primer poema de su colección. El hombre suspiró pesadamente; realmente odiaba los poemas; pero no llegó a leer ni un solo verso.

Apenas se fijó en el nombre.

—Es… ¿es usted… Helga… _Pataki_? —murmuró.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Conoce usted a Olga Pataki? —preguntó Hartman.

—Ya lo creo —Helga suprimió una mueca—: es mi hermana.

—_¡Oh! _¡Oh, vaya¿Es usted la Helga Pataki de la que Olga siempre habla?

—Sí…

—¡Pero vaya, esto sí que es sorpresa¿Realmente hay dos escritoras en la familia, eh? Ella siempre dice que usted tiene mucho talento, oh, sí. Y si ella la considera a usted tan buena… pues…

Helga contuvo el aliento.

—… creo que se podría _agilizar_ un poco la publicación de su primer libro con Ediciones Bartlett —dijo Hartman, guiño de ojo cómplice de por medio.

Helga sonrió, pero lo hizo no sólo para demostrar felicidad, sino además una horrible aberración hacia Olga y hacia Brainy. Maldito cuatro-ojos, tenía que hacerle ver esta opción.

—Me alegra que lleguemos a un acuerdo, señor Hartman —murmuró ella—. Estoy seguro que mi hermana quedará encantada.

_Pero no yo_, pensó Helga. _Ahora tendré que soportar a esa latosa felicitándome por mi primer libro, y todo eso. Oh, bueno… Supongo que es el precio del éxito._

_Valió la pena recorrer el camino_, pensó al fin.

Dicen que todos los caminos llegan a Roma. También se dice que no hay camino, pues se hace camino al andar. Pero la gente no suele nombrar que lo importante de los caminos no es precisamente a dónde van, ni de dónde vienen.

Lo importante de los caminos son sus intersecciones, y lo que ocurre en ellas. Pues cada nueva intersección es un cruce con el camino de otra persona, y de la forma en que los caminos se cruzan, también lo hacen las vidas de los que lo transitan.

No importa que el camino parezca eterno, siempre procura dar un paso cada día; pues un paso cada día es un avance, y poco a poco, paso a paso, nos ayudarán a llegar al final del trayecto.

Y, sí, de hecho… valdrá la pena recorrerlo.

**-o-  
FIN  
-o-**


End file.
